Days
by Pia O'Leary
Summary: --COMPLETE-- Ginny and Draco are lost in the Forbidden Forest ... lots more interesting stuff to come. Is that thought in the back of Draco's mind really true? Does he have feelings for Ginny Weasley? Does she have feelings for him? R & R peez
1. The Forbidden Forest

Chapter 1

Ginny flopped down on the couch of the Gryffindor Common Room; it felt wonderful to be back at school. This was her third year at Hogwarts and so far it was going fabulously. She had been getting top marks in all her classes as of yet and Oliver Wood's brother, Coby; a fellow third year Gryffindor had taken her to the Halloween Ball two nights ago. Despite the fact that she didn't really like Coby as more than a friend, she still had a good time at the Ball. Hogsmeade had been fun as well, but rather uneventful. She opened her Potions book and started reading up on some growth potion Snape was making them do an essay on.

"Ginny, I need to talk to you." Ginny looked up from her book to see Ron, her brother, standing in front of her. Hermione, Harry, and Mattie were exchanging nervous glances behind him. Mattie was new this year; she had become good friends with the Trio and Ginny didn't mind her either.

"What about Ron? I've got mountains of homework."

"You know what about!" Ron glared at her.

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about Ron? I haven't done anything to upset anyone! I've maintained perfect grades so far, I've done everything you asked me to, within reason of course, I haven't yet had a detention!" Ginny's confusion seemed to anger Ron even more; he clenched and unclenched his fists several times.

"You and that Wood kid! At the ball! What the bloody hell do you think you were doing?"

"Oh god Ron! I went to the ball with a guy, get over it!" Ginny rolled her eyes and turned back to her book.

"Ron! Ginny has the right to go to the ball!"

"Stay out of this Hermione! Did you even think to tell anyone so we could make sure this guy wasn't some sort of a creep? No! You didn't!"

"I didn't because I knew he wasn't a creep! And what kind of idiot do you think I am that I would let you and Fred and George interrogate the poor boy for hours on end?!" Ginny rose and glared at him; she was considerably shorter than him, but her anger seemed to match his. "You're not my keeper Ronald Weasley! Now I would appreciate it if you would stay out of my business from now on! Besides the fact that I didn't do anything! I wasn't snogging in the Common Room like some people!" She threw her book down on Ron's foot and stormed out of the Common Room, slamming the portrait shut behind her. Ron cringed.

"Ron, you can't control her you know that. She's as stubborn as you are; I'm pretty sure that it's genetic." Harry smiled, but Ron just glared at him.

"How would you feel if your baby sister went off snogging with some creep you've never even met before?!"

"Ronald Weasley! She was most certainly not snogging anyone, she told you that! Now it would benefit all of us if you would simply drop the subject! She doesn't even like Coby! Can't you get that through your thick skull?!" Hermione shook her head and stormed off to her Dormitory. Ron looked helplessly after her.

"Brilliant Ron, just brilliant. You've managed to thoroughly piss off two people in the past 2 minutes." Mattie shook her head and sighed. "It might do everyone some good if you didn't try talking to Ginny for a while. I'll talk to Hermione ... g'night Harry." Mattie leaned over and gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek before heading up to her Dormitory.

"I can't believe him!" Ginny yelled at a tree. She noticed vaguely that she was walking towards the Forbidden Forest. She bent down, picked up a rock, and hurled it at the lake. A few birds scattered as it landed with a splash and sank to the bottom. Pulling her cloak tighter, she walked into the Forest. It was only 2 o'clock, but the Forest was as dark as ever. She started walking around aimlessly; part of her wanted to piss Ron off even more, and part of her just wanted to get away from everything. Either way, she was in the Forbidden Forest.

"Bloody essay!" Draco slammed down his quill, snapping it in half. "Bloody quill!"

"Some thing wrong, Drakey?" Pansy Parkinson came over and sat down next to Draco; she was all over him within seconds. He pushed her arms away and stood up; she looked up at him with a puppy-dog face.

"You disgust me, Parkinson ... I'm going for a walk." Crabbe and Goyle started to get up, but sat back down immediately after receiving a glare from Draco.

He started for the lake; he figured that some time just sitting by himself would release some tension. With everything that was going on within his family, he was liable to injure someone if he didn't get away. As he neared the lake, he had the urge, for one reason or another, to go into the Forest. He hadn't been there since last year with Potter; he wasn't really scared of it anymore. He'd faced worse things at his father's mansion than could possibly be in the Forest. He shrugged and started for the Forbidden Forest.

"God I can't believe that ... that idiot ... ahh!" Draco looked around slightly startled; he knew that voice, but he didn't know where he knew it from.

"Hello?"

"Bugger off!" That was it, Ginny Weasley; she had said that phrase to him more times than he cared to count. He peaked around a tree to find her sitting on a tree root.

"Well if it isn't the littlest Weasel! Isn't it a little dangerous to be out here without your big brother, Ronniekins?" Draco laughed maliciously.

"I'm not in the mood for you today, Malfoy. So unless you'd like me to paralyze you and leave you out here, I suggest you Bugger off!" She turned and glared at him before getting up and stomping off in the opposite direction.

"Awww, running away Weasel? To scared to face a big bad Malfoy?" Draco followed her further into the Forest.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco's wand flew out of his hand, "Accio!" and into Ginny's. She pointed both wands at Draco's neck. "I told you, Malfoy! I'm not in the mood to deal with you today!" She threw his wand on the ground, turned around, and stalked away. Draco bent down and picked it up; for some strange reason he felt guilty about upsetting Ginny.

"Ginny wait! I'm sorry!" _What in the bloody hell am I saying?_

Ginny whirled around. "What did you call me? Better yet, what did you just say?"

"I ... I umm ... why are you getting so mad? You yell at me when I make fun of you and then when I try to apologize you just get more angry!" Draco blinked several times, trying to comprehend what he had just said. Realizing he had said it aloud, he raised his eyes to Ginny.

"I'm sorry ... Draco." _Draco? Since when do I call him Draco?_

"That's weird."

"You're telling me." Ginny sat down on a rock. "What are you doing out here anyways?"

"I could ask you the same question." Draco sat down on a tree root, facing Ginny.

"I'm trying to get away from Ron ... he's such a prat."

"Well we all know that Weasley's a prat, a git, etc, etc." Draco smirked and waited for Ginny to retaliate, but she just sighed. "Ginny? What ... what happened? I mean ... you're not acting like ... yourself."

"Oh and you would know right Malfoy?" Ginny sighed again and buried her face in her hands. "Sorry."

"Don't be ... I shouldn't have said that." They sat in silence for a few minutes before Draco tried again. "What did Ron do that has his own sister admitting that he's a prat?" Ginny looked up at Draco; he sounded different. Not mean and malicious, but he sounded like he actually cared about what was bothering Ginny.

"He yelled at me because I went to the Halloween Ball with Coby Wood and didn't tell him." Draco laughed, but stopped immediately seeing Ginny's serious expression.

"What does he expect? A full itinerary of your life?"

"I guess so ... I mean he _is_ my brother ..."

"Ginny, just because he's your brother doesn't mean he can act like a git and get away with it. If you had wanted him to know, you would have told him." Draco was considerably confused as to what, exactly, he was doing. His father would be furious if he found out he was calling a Weasley by their first name, let alone being civil. But somehow, he felt like he could talk to Ginny ... there was just something about her. On the other end of the conversation, Ginny was feeling relatively cheered up. She didn't know what it was about Draco's words; she had said them to herself over and over on the way here, but somehow it was different.

"Thanks ... you're lucky you don't have older siblings."

"Ha! I'd kill for older siblings ... then maybe my father wouldn't ..." He looked up at Ginny to see concern in her eyes; why was he about to tell her something that he couldn't even tell Blaise? He'd known Blaise since they were 2 years old, and yet he could never bring himself to say it openly.

"Draco ... I didn't mean –"

"Of course you didn't, Ginny, don't worry about it." Ginny got up and walked over to Draco. She sat down beside him. "That's why I'm out here ... I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"I was trying to ... clear my head ... never mind Weasley. It's getting dark, I'm heading in." Draco got up quickly and started in the direction he thought was the school.

"What too scared to stay out in the Forbidden Forest at night, Malfoy?" _What happened to the sincere, civil conversation I was having with him two seconds ago? Bloody hell that shirt shows off every muscle ... oh my god! Did I just ... eww! Ginerva Weasley get control of yourself! This is the enemy here ... this is Draco Malfoy!_

"No, I'll be coming back to hear you scream for you brother when you get lost in here tonight." Malfoy smiled maliciously and started walking backwards, keeping his eyes locked with Ginny's. "Besides I can't miss the expression on Weasley's face when he hears that his precious little sister is lost in the Forbidden Forest." He laughed evilly, but stopped abruptly as he stepped off a ledge. The drop was only a few feet down, but he distinctly heard a crunch as he landed, unevenly, on his right foot. He collapsed to the ground. Now it was Ginny's turn to laugh; she walked up to the ledge and laughed down at him. Draco tried to keep the pain from showing on his face, which wasn't working to well, as his ankle felt like it had been dipped in boiling oil.

"That was graceful."

"Sod off, Weasley!"

"Alright, if you say so." Ginny laughed again and started walking away. Draco tried to lift himself back onto his feet, but fell back down with a cry; all he could think about was how much it hurt.

"Wait ... Ginny please!" Ginny whirled around with a scared look on her face. She walked back over to the ledge and gracefully hopped down. Kneeling beside him, she reached for his ankle, but he glared at her.

"You have to let me look at it."

"No, just get me back to the Hospital Wing."

"Well if you have any idea where that would be, let me know. But I'm not really sure where we are. Besides, you can't walk and I'm not big enough to support you. Let me at least try and dull the pain." With a pained expression, Draco nodded. Ginny would be the person to help him; she was in advanced healing classes. She gingerly slipped off his shoe and rolled up his trousers. "It's broken."

"How do you know?" Ginny giggled and Draco smiled inwardly, she was really cute when she giggled.

"Besides the protruding bone? I dunno, just a hunch. It's too messed up for me to fix it completely, but I can put the bone back in the right place. It's going to hurt ... a lot." Draco sighed and nodded. Ginny reached into her robes and produced her wand as well as a glove. "Here, put this between your teeth, that way you won't do any damage to them when I do it." Draco gave her a scared, confused expression.

"What?"

"It's going to hurt really bloody badly. Just put it between your teeth, here." Ginny held out her free hand, the other one being occupied with her wand, and Draco took it. "One ... Two ... Three." Draco braced himself as Ginny muttered a few incoherent words. A flash of excruciating pain shot up his entire leg, concentrated most intensely at his ankle. He bit into the glove hard and squeezed Ginny's hand. She muttered a few more words and the pain started to slowly subside. Draco let out the breath that he had been unconsciously holding. "Are you okay?" He reached up with his other hand and removed the glove from his mouth.

"No I'm not bloody okay! What in the bloody hell did you just do to my leg?!"

"I put the bone back you git! And then I did a little spell so it wouldn't hurt so much." She was right; instead of the sharp stabbing pain he had felt a few minutes ago, now it was a dull throb.

"Thanks."

"What's that did I just hear Draco Malfoy thank a Weasley?" Ginny smiled; normally she would have smirked at him, but this day was anything but normal.

"Yeah, I guess you did." Draco made a move to stand up, but Ginny put a hand on his chest and pushed him back down.

"You have to wait for the bone to settle before you even try and stand on it, let alone walk." Draco sighed and settled against a rock. Ginny played, absentmindedly, with a strand of hair that had fallen out of her loose ponytail. Draco smiled; how was it that he had gone three entire years without noticing how beautiful she was? Draco was suddenly taken aback by his own thoughts ... what was he thinking?

"Do you have any idea where we are?" Ginny glanced around nervously.

"Umm ... no, not really ... how did you get to be such a good healer?"

"That was a simple spell, Draco. Hermione could have probably managed it. But my mum was a healer ... she was one of the greatest healers ever to hit the wizarding world." Ginny smiled proudly.

"Then what happened? How come she's not off running St. Mungo's?" Draco blushed as he realized he was still holding Ginny's hand.

"Because she met Dad."

"Wait, your mum gave up everything just to marry your dad?"

"Yeah, pretty much ... she wanted a family and they loved, still love, each other very much." Ginny chuckled to herself; her mother was everything she could ever dream of being and more. "So her and dad got married and had all of us."

"I always thought –"

"Yeah, you always thought what the Malfoys always think about the Weasleys. Mum could have made loads of money, but she wanted to raise us instead."

"I wish my mum was like that ..." Draco sighed sadly; his parents' marriage had been arranged. Granted, they did love each other, but Narcissa hadn't stayed home to raise him, she had stayed home because Lucius made enough money to support them comfortably on his own.

"You can't dwell on what you don't have, Draco. I mean look at us; Mum and Dad barely scrape up enough to get us all here with clothes and supplies. But that doesn't really matter, we're happy for the most part." Ginny smiled and crawled over to sit next to Draco, leaning on the rocks. He was about to make a comment about the Weasleys and their hand-me-down robes, but decided against it.

They stared up at the sky for a long time. Draco had slipped his arm around Ginny's shoulders without really realizing what he was doing. Ginny's breathing started to slow and her head slumped onto Draco's shoulder. A few minutes later, Draco too fell asleep.

"Oh my god! Draco! What time is it?!" Ginny was kneeling over Draco, shaking him.

"Ginny, Ginny, calm down!" He yawned and sat up; it was dark. He looked at his watch, but couldn't make out the time in the darkness. He took out his wand and lit the end, seeing that it was 11 o'clock at night. "It's eleven."

"Oh Ron's going to kill me!" Ginny stood up quickly and offered her hand to Draco. He took it and pulled himself onto his feet. He stumbled as he rose, his ankle was still unstable, but caught himself on Ginny's shoulder. His face was inches from hers, before either could realize what was happening, Draco leaned closer and captured her lips with his. She pulled back almost immediately, blushing furiously. "What was that?"

"I don't know ... I guess I ..." He couldn't believe what he was thinking; he had feelings for Ginny Weasley. "I guess I have feelings for you."

"I guess I do too." Ginny leaned towards him and kissed him again, only this time she didn't pull away. He wrapped his arms around her waist; one of her hands found it's way up to his hair and was getting tangled in it and the other was wrapped around his neck. Ginny felt him press his tongue against her lips and she gave allowed him to enter her mouth. They explored every inch of each other's mouth before breaking away for air. "Oh god." Ginny turned away from him and sat down on a rock. He sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't –" Before Ginny could finish her sentence, Draco leaned down and kissed her again. As much as she knew this could never work, something kept her from pulling away. This felt right ... it felt perfect. Ginny finally pulled away and laid her head on Draco's chest. "This won't work ... between us."

"We have to make it work, Ginny. We will make it work." Draco put a finger beneath Ginny's chin and pulled her head up to face him. "We should get back to the school ... Weasley's probably worried." It took them all night to get out of the Forest; they didn't really mind, as it gave them a chance to talk. They decided that it wouldn't be a good idea to put their relationship out in the open just yet.

Ron had been looking for Ginny since dinner; she hadn't shown up and according to her roommates wasn't in her Dormitory. Hermione and Harry were able to convince Ron, Fred, and George to go to sleep around 1 AM. As soon as the sun was up, the three were out searching the castle again. Ron was searching the second floor corridor when he saw a flash of red hair near the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He grabbed Fred and George and the three started for the Forest. "Ginny! Oh my god! Ginny!" Ron knew it was Ginny; she was the only girl who had that flaming red hair.

"Draco ... I can't tell him now. We can talk about this later, but for now act like nothing has changed."

"Of course." Draco gave a curt nod and walked off in the opposite direction. Amidst all their yelling, none of Ginny's brother's had noticed the blonde boy walking out of the forest with her. Draco was able to duck behind Hagrid's cabin and walked the long way back to the school.

"Ginny!"

"Yes, Ron, that's me. Ginny Weasley." Ginny rolled her eyes and her brother reached her and hugged her tightly. Fred and George weren't far behind. They both hugged her repeatedly.

"Bloody hell, Mum would have killed us!" Ron ran a hand through his hair.

"Are you okay?" Fred looked his sister over skeptically; she knew the third degree was coming.

"Why did you go into the Forest?"

"What were you doing in there?"

"What happened?"

"Why didn't you tell us where you were going?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Are you hungry?" Ginny sighed and started for the school, the entire way back her three brothers kept bombarding her with questions. When they finally reached the Gryffindor Common Room, Ginny turned to face them.

"I love you guys. I'm fine ... but I am rather tired, so I'll see you at dinner." Ginny hugged and kissed each of them before turning and walking up the stairs to her Dormitory.

A/N: Ok, this is not the original chapter 1. In the original I ended it waaaaaay to hastily; I was trying to get in bed. This one is better (I hope). Please Read and Review!

Diclaimer: I own nothing!


	2. Brotherly Boundaries and Midnight Snacks

Chapter 2

"Where are you going Gin?" Ginny had hoped to sneak out of the Common Room without anyone noticing, but that was next to impossible. Ron, Fred, and George had enlisted the aid of every single one of their friends to help keep an eye on Ginny. It had been a week since the forest, but there was no end in sight.

"I'm going to stop at the Library for a second, then I'm heading down to dinner." Ginny hoped it was an excuse Hermione would accept.

"I'll join you, I have to ... oh bloody hell Ginny." Hermione leaned closer and dropped her voice to a whisper. "I don't want to do this anymore than you want me to do this. So how about we say I didn't see you; none of them are around so there'll be no one to deny that."

"Thanks Hermione!" Ginny smiled and walked silently out of the Common Room. When she finally reached the Library, she let out a sigh of relief. Ron, Fred, and George were at Quidditch practice and everyone else was down at dinner. She was free, for the moment at least. She walked to the back corner of the Library; it was full of dusty books that no one ever looked at. They were out of date or misprinted encyclopedias, etc.

As she turned the final corner, she saw a flash of blonde hair. "It's only me."

"Only?" Draco got out from his hiding place behind a big bookcase and brought Ginny to him. He kissed her gently and then pulled her into a tight hug. "So no thugs chasing after you today?"

"No, not at the moment. Hermione caught me leaving the Common Room." Draco pulled away and looked at Ginny with big eyes. "No, no, it's ok. We're just lucky she sees that this all is an infringement on my free will." Ginny sighed and buried her head in Draco's shoulder.

"Well then we have one ... ally, of sorts, I guess."

"Not for long ... if she found out about us ... well it wouldn't be hard to guess where her loyalties would lie." Ginny sighed and kissed Draco on the cheek. "I have to get to dinner ... they're probably there already and it's only a matter of time before they come looking for me."

"Okay ... Astronomy Tower, tonight?"

"Yeah, midnight. Bye, love." With one final kiss, Ginny walked out of the Library, Draco followed a few minutes later.

"Oi! Ginny!"

"Yes, Fred, I see you." Ginny sat down across from Hermione, between Fred and George, looking glum.

"Why the long face, little one?" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Please Ron, if you had someone tracking your every step wouldn't you be a little upset?" Ron turned three shades of red and Hermione stifled a laugh.

"Just because we are worried about your safety ..."

"Never mind Ron. The mood I'm in has nothing to do with you. I ... messed up a Transfiguration Essay and McGonagall kept going on and on about it," Ginny lied. This apparently satisfied Ron and they all started eating.

"Hermione said you were in the Library? What were you doing there?" Ginny shot a glare at Hermione, who shrugged her shoulders and gave her a sorry expression.

"Like I said, Transfiguration Essay. I had to look something up." Ginny sighed; she hated lying to her brothers. She had lost count of how many times she had ... stretched the truth in the past week. "I don't really feel like eating, I'm going upstairs. Besides, we have classes tomorrow and I want to get some extra sleep." This explanation greatly satisfied her brothers; they had been nagging her about her sleep.

"Come on, little one, I'll take you upstairs." (A/N: In case you haven't figured it out yet, "little one" is Ginny's nickname because she is not only the smallest but also the youngest of the family.) Ginny rolled her eyes, but let Fred escort her nonetheless.

"Something's wrong with her, Ron."

"You don't think I don't know that 'Mione? And she's not exactly happy with me at the moment, so the chances of her telling me are pretty slim." Ron stabbed his chicken several times before setting down his fork.

"I'd say I would help, but she's not even opening up to me anymore." Hermione sighed. "Why can't you just let her have some freedom?"

"That's what she had! And what did she do? She went and got herself lost in the Forbidden Forest! You can't even imagine ... if something ever happened to her ... we would never forgive ourselves." Ron shook his head and continued to stare at his massacred chicken.

"I dunno what we'd do without Ginny ... she's like ... what keeps us all sane, especially Mum." George looked down at his unfinished dinner with a disgusted look and pushed the plate away.

Ginny placed a silencing charm on her bed, so she wouldn't wake anyone up, and started to get dressed. She had 'borrowed' Harry's invisibility cloak and threw it on after she was dressed. She opened the Dormitory door, cringing as it squeaked on its hinges. Luckily, there was no one in the Common Room at this hour. She crept slowly through the halls, being careful to avoid Mrs. Norris and Filch. She reached the Astronomy Tower without incident, but found that she was the only one there. She sighed at sat down, still covered in the Invisibility Cloak.

Half an hour later, just as Ginny was about to get up and leave, she heard a noise. Shrinking into the shadows she waited; a few moments later, Draco appeared at the top of the stairs. He looked around hurriedly.

"Ginny? Are you here?" Ginny dropped the Invisibility Cloak to the floor, but stayed in the shadows. Draco saw her and his smile faded as he made out the angry expression on her face. "I'm sorry."

"Do you realize how much I risk coming here? My brothers would kill me if they found out ... and then you get here half an hour late ... why do I even bother?" Ginny glared at him; she was already feeling guilty enough about lying to everyone, but to think that he didn't really care about her and she was doing all of this for naught ... that was something she just couldn't handle.

"Ginny, I'm so so sorry! Crabbe and Goyle and Pansy were still awake. I couldn't leave until they went to bed, they'd get suspicious." Draco gave Ginny a pleading look and she sighed, defeated.

"I don't know how you do that."

"Do what?" Draco smiled and walked over to Ginny, hugging her.

"Make me feel like agreeing to anything." Ginny smiled and blushed. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Draco lightly, then pulled him down to sit next to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Hey what's wrong?" Draco pulled away and studied Ginny's face, something was upsetting her.

"Nothing ..." She looked up at Draco, who raised an eyebrow. "Oh all right, what's going to happen when we see each other ... in the halls? I mean, classes haven't really started up yet since Halloween, but tomorrow's Monday. I have three classes with you ..." Ginny's voice trailed off; she had advanced Potions, Charms, and Divination with Draco, Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"We'll just have to act ... like we used to." Draco sighed, wondering how he could possibly go back to treating Ginny like he used to. "I really hate this you know. Sneaking around like we've something to hide."

"We do have something to hide, Draco." Ginny sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "I hate it too ... but ... my brothers and Harry."

"I know ... I know. One day this will all stop and we'll be able to walk around and hold hands in public. And your brothers will ... well I don't think they'll ever exactly approve, but they'll put up with it at least." Ginny smiled and sighed contentedly.

"What about your family?"

"What about them? I don't have any siblings to stifle me and my parents couldn't really care less." Draco sincerely hoped that no word of his relationship with Ginny had gotten out; if his father did find out that he was seeing Ginny, there would be hell to pay. He and Pansy were already promised to each other, something he had yet to tell Ginny. A few minutes later, Draco and Ginny reluctantly said their goodbyes and headed back up to their Dormitories.

"Come on, Ginny! We're going to be late to Potions!" Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and dragged her to her feet. "Snape will have a fit ... you know he's always trying to find ways to pick at you since you're only a third year."

"I know Hermione!" Ginny snapped. Hermione immediately dropped Ginny's hand and she, Harry, and Ron stared at Ginny, wide-eyed.

"What's wrong, Gin?"

"Nothing, nothing is wrong, Harry. Let's just get to Potions before Hermione bites my head off again for making her late." Ginny sighed and stormed out of the Great Hall. Hermione, Harry, and Ron exchanged confused glances before running after her.

When they reached Snape's classroom, Ginny was already seated. Ron stopped at the door and turned to Hermione. "Let me sit next to her, maybe she'll actually talk to me." Hermione nodded and went to the other side of the room to sit with Harry. Normally, Hermione and Ginny would sit together, but considering the morning's events that was not exactly the wisest arrangement.

"Hey, little one."

"Ron." Ginny didn't look up from her book until Snape entered the classroom.

"Sit down everyone!" He flicked his wand at the chalkboard and a list of ingredients immediately appeared there. "You will be making a very useful potion today. However, I will not be telling you its name or uses. Your homework will be to write an essay on the potion and its uses; a vial of the potion will be due from each pair at the end of the class."

Ginny headed to the cupboard and started gathering up the necessary ingredients. When she returned and started measuring them out, Ron asked, "What's up this morning, Gin?"

"What are you talking about Ron?" She didn't meet his eyes, but continued to stare intently at the ingredients in front of her.

"You know bloody well what I'm talking about." Ginny sighed; she needed to come up with an excuse and fast. That was it! What were all guys deathly afraid to talk about?

"Its just hormones, Ron." Ginny hid her smile, as Ron's eyes got very wide.

"Oh, oh ok. Sorry." Ron turned back to their potion and helped Ginny measure some things out.

As class ended Ginny hung behind, wanting to be the last one out of class. When she finally did get up, she walked out of class with her head down. As she turned the corner, she didn't noticed Draco coming around the corner. They slammed right into each other and were both sent sprawling on the ground.

"Watch where you're going, Weasley." Draco sneered as he got up and brushed himself off.

"Maybe if your ego weren't so big that it took up the entire doorway, people wouldn't run into you so much." Ginny glared at Draco and then bent down to pick up her books.

"Are you okay, Ginny?"

"Oh and look it's big brother Ronniekins to the rescue. Oh woe is me I dropped my books, here come Potter and Weasley to pick them up for me." Harry and Ron glared at Draco as they helped Ginny with her books. Ginny pushed Ron away and walked quickly out of the classroom.

"Ginny! I'm so sorry about what I said." Ginny smiled weakly as she sat down next to Draco. They were in a spare classroom; dinner was starting in 15 minutes and they had just enough time to see each other before Ron started getting suspicious.

"Don't worry about it ... we both said what we had to ... to keep up appearances." Draco sighed and bent down to kiss Ginny. She pulled away and smiled at him, "I think what you said got to my brother. He was having a fit about it in the Common Room." Draco and Ginny both started laughing.

"And why, pray tell, are two professors gathered around the window to the spare classroom?"

"Oh, Albus, look." Professor McGonagall stepped back from the window to let Professor Dumbledore look in. "I told you there was something different about Ginny."

"Indeed." Professor Dumbledore smiled knowingly.

"And with Draco even ... I think this will be good for him."

"Yes, as do I Severus. With his past and family life, he has had little to be happy about. But it seems, he has finally found something." Professors Dumbledor, McGonagall, and Snape took another look through the window to see Ginny and Draco giggling and Draco lean down and kiss Ginny lightly on the cheek.

"Some dinner, I think." Professor Dumbledore laughed as he and the other two professors headed to dinner.

A/N: Scared ya there didn't I? The whole thing with the professors knowing is kind of random, but it will play a part later. Hope you all liked this chapter, I wrote it while I was sick and out of school. So that would explain some of the less coherent parts. Please read and review.

**Skybluepink:** mucho thanko! Yes, I changed that little thing in the first chapter. Actually, I changed a lot in the first chapter, read the new one and let me know what you think! Hope you liked this chappie, drop me a review!

**Marzcello:** Mucho thanko! Hope you liked this chapter as well!

**Shero:** Thanks a bunch! Yeah, the fluff-o-meter was near its bursting point in the last chappie. Much more fluff to come. I can't really make Harry jealous because he doesn't end up with Ginny ... read my other story (Time to Burn). That has the romance of Harry. However, there's a big duel coming up ... but I'm not going to tell you anything more .... Mwhahaha!

Disclaimer: Me and the owning of Harry Potter ... not so much!


	3. A Steamy Workout and Secrets Revealed

Chapter 3

"Where are you going so early?" Draco considered adding a 'Weasley' and a sneer, but no one was up yet so they were safe.

"Running."

"Running?"

"Yes, running." Ginny smiled at Draco as she stretched.

"I didn't know you went running."

"How else did you think I got this body?" Ginny blushed at her own statement, but grinned nonetheless.

"I wasn't exactly thinking about _how_ you got it as much as ..." Draco trailed off and raised his eyebrows suggestively; Ginny smacked his arm. "Ow!"

"Serves you right, you perve!" Draco looked at the ground in fake remorse. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Running." Ginny raised an eyebrow at him. "But I mean – I wasn't thinking we should run together ... I mean ..."

"You mean you don't think I could keep up?"

"Well I ... umm ..."

"Yeah, I thought as much. Well we'll see who has a hard time keeping up with who." Ginny turned and started running towards the pitch; Draco followed a few seconds later.

Much to Draco's surprise, Ginny's short legs carried her very quickly. Even more impressive was her endurance; around the time when Draco was finally starting to get tired, Ginny was just getting slightly winded. He tried to keep his mind off the fact that Ginny was wearing short shorts and a tight t-shirt. Ginny, in turn, was trying to ignore the way Draco's shirt outlined every muscle perfectly. As the sun started to peek over the horizon, Ginny started glancing around nervously every few minutes. Draco managed a re-assuring smile.

_God I hope she gets tired soon. I don't think I've ever run this fast, this long ... it would be horrible if I had to ask her to stop ... I'd never hear the end of that._ Much to Draco's delight, Ginny slowed to a jog a few seconds later; cool down.

"Why don't we go down to the pitch and throw around the Quaffle or something?" Draco asked, hopefully. He loved spending time with Ginny; if it weren't for her damn brothers ...

"Sure, but I'll have to use Ron's broom, mine's in my Dormitory ... I think if I went up there Ron would catch me and start the interrogation ... then I'd never get back down here." Ginny sighed between breaths; a few moments later she slowed to a stop and sat down on the ground to stretch.

Not wanting to seem weak, Draco slowed down a little while later and came over to her. He sat down on the ground next to her as she summoned two glasses of water. He started to gulp it down, but Ginny put a hand on his arm.

"If you drink it that fast, you'll be seeing it again in a few minutes." Ginny laughed as Draco put the glass back down on the grass. After a few minutes of stretching, Draco leaned over to kiss Ginny. A few second's later, she put her hand on his chest and pushed him away.

"Draco! We're in full view of the castle!"

"I don't care." Draco leaned back down, but Ginny stood up, causing him to fall over into the grass.

"Come on, let's play some Quidditch." Ginny smiled mischievously and sprinted towards the pitch. Draco sighed and started after her, more slowly. Draco walked up to the Slytherin Locker Rooms and retrieved his broom. When he returned to the field, Ginny was already flying around.

_She looks perfect up there ... with the wind in her hair and everything ... damn, what did I do to deserver her anyways?_ Draco shook his head, smiling and mounted his broom.

Ginny had already released the Bludgers and was holding the Quaffle. Draco flew up to the hoops opposite her and smirked. Despite the fact that he wasn't a very good keeper, he still didn't think she would be able to score on him. Yet, for the second time that morning, Draco greatly underestimated Ginerva Molly Weasley.

It was 7 o'clock; Ginny had scored on Draco more times than he cared to count. The sun was beating down on them, making it extremely hot. He waved to Ginny and descended quickly; as he reached the ground, he pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it in a crumpled heap on the ground. Ginny blushed and smiled; if Ginny had the perfect body, then Draco's was god-like. His countless hours of training had resulted in perfectly shaped pecs, rock-hard abs, and rippling arms. (A/N: hmm, couldn't think of a third, let me know if that makes any sense.)

Ginny catcalled him as he remounted his broom, he blushed like a crazy lobster and they started playing again. After she scored, yet again, Draco stopped mid-air for a moment. "And why in the bloody hell aren't you on the House Quidditch team?"

"Meh, most of my brothers were ... actually the only one who wasn't was Percy. So it wouldn't seem like much of an accomplishment." Ginny shrugged and, flying over to Draco, grabbed the Quaffle from him.

"Compared to your brothers ... you're brilliant! And ... well don't tell anyone I admitted this, but you brothers are pretty good." Ginny laughed.

"Well I'd prefer not to be compared to my brothers, thanks!" Draco shrugged and tried hopelessly, to block another of Ginny's shots.

"Oh my god! Draco! It's like 9 o'clock!" Ginny let out an, in Draco's point of view, adorable squeal and ran to the locker rooms. She emerged a few moments later, minus Ron's broom. "I'll see you ... I dunno, I'll send you an owl later." Ginny glanced at her watch and squealed again before running out of the pitch.

However, before she got out the door, Draco flew up and landed right in front of her.

"Don't I get a goodbye kiss?"

"Ugh! Nothing until you shower!" Ginny smiled and held her nose as she walked past Draco and back to the school.

"Oh, I feel loved Ginny!" Draco yelled at Ginny's back

"You should!" Ginny laughed and waved a hand in the air, without turning around.

"Where were you Ginny?"

"Running and then at the pitch for a little practice ... I borrowed your broom by the way. Thanks." Ginny smiled at her brother as she started up the Dormitory stairs.

"Yeah, sure. Where are you going?"

"Ron, I smell like ... well like a guy! I'm going to take a shower!" Ron gave her a confused look, causing Hermione and Mattie to laugh. Hermione, Mattie, Harry, and Ron were all sitting in the Common Room, about to leave for breakfast.

"I don't smell bad ... do I?" Hermione and Mattie burst out laughing. "What?"

"I don't know, Ron." Harry's statement sent Hermione and Mattie into another fit of laughter. Harry rolled his eyes and turned to Ron. "Let's go get something to eat, I'm starving."

"Me too." Ron and Harry got up and started downstairs, Hermione and Mattie followed. They were leaning on each other for support, still being consumed by fits of giggling.

"Miss Weasley, please see me after class. The rest of you are dismissed." Hermione glanced at Harry and Ron; they were already headed out of the classroom. They wouldn't notice if she were a few minutes late to lunch, besides she really needed to talk to Ginny.

Ginny stayed behind to talk to Professor Flitwick; Hermione waited for her in the hallway. Hermione heard the professor say something in a kind, pleased tone and smiled. If Ginny had been in Hermione's year, they would be competing for the highest marks in the class. Ginny was, by far, the smartest third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione snapped out of her thoughts as she heard footsteps coming towards the door. Ginny walked out and right past Hermione, without noticing she was there.

"Ginny, wait up I need to talk to you!" Ginny whirled around and smiled slightly when she saw Hermione.

"Sure, 'Mione, what's up?" Hermione shifted her books nervously.

"I thought we could umm ... talk in the Common Room ... I mean somewhere private like that." Ginny was taken aback slightly by Hermione's request, but shrugged in agreement.

"Sure, I wanted to drop off my books anyways." As they made their way up to the Gryffindor Tower, there was an uncomfortable silence between them. Hermione didn't seem to want to make conversation; in truth she was rehearsing exactly what she was going to say to Ginny in her head.

When they finally reached the Common Room, Ginny plunked down on the couch and Hermione sat down, more carefully, next to her, looking nervous.

"Ok, Hermione. You're starting to scare me now, what's going on?"

"I know, Ginny!"

"What?" Ginny felt a sinking feeling; she couldn't mean she knew about Draco?! "What are you talking about, Hermione?"

"I know about you ... you and Draco! And honestly I can't believe you! After everything he has done to all of us! He's been tormenting Ron, and Harry and I since first year! Bloody hell he torments everyone except his own goons! I can't believe you honestly want anything to do with him!" By this time, Ginny was no longer listening to anything Hermione had said. She stared at the floor in utter shock and maybe even ... fear? One phrase kept running through her head _I know about you and Draco!_

A/N: Mwhahahahaa a cliffhanger! Don't ya just love me! Please review! I haven't had very many reviews on this one and I'm dying to know what you all think! The next chapter will be up soon ... because I'm not soooo evil that I'd leave a cliffhanger and then not update for like weeks ... well maybe I am. Hehe! You'll just have to wait and find out! Hope you liked it (see that button that says "review"? press it and make me very happy!)

Disclaimer: tear No, I don't own Harry Potter, sadly tear


	4. Hermione Knows

Chapter 4

_I know about you and Draco ... I know about you and Draco _ The same six words kept echoing through Ginny's head over and over again. She buried her head in her hands and tried to stall the tears she knew were coming.

"I can't believe you would betray us like that! He's like our sworn enemy!" Hermione stopped yelling momentarily to look down at Ginny. She suddenly felt a twinge of guilt; Ginny looked so utterly devastated. _Wait a second; she's the one who's dating Draco behind our backs. I have nothing to be sorry about!_ Hermione glared and resumed her yelling. Ginny, obviously not listening stood up and faced Hermione.

"What makes you think I'm dating Draco?"

"I saw you running with him this morning!" Ginny tried to keep herself and her voice calm.

"Just because I went running with someone doesn't mean I'm dating them!"

"Oh right, you were just snogging for the fun of it?!" Hermione glared at Ginny, who said nothing, and started ranting again.

"Hermione, please!" Ginny yelled over Hermione, her voice cracking slightly. "Please don't tell Ron!"

"How can I not tell him?" At this, Ginny burst into tears.

"I can't believe you! Ron will ... oh god!" Ginny stood there for a moment, taking in everything, crying. "I hate you! I hate you all! I thought you would want me to be happy!" Hermoine reached out her hand to comfort Ginny. "NO! Don't touch me! Get away from me you bitch!" With one final glare, Ginny ran up the stairs to her Dormitory and slammed the door behind her.

Hermione collapsed on the couch and ran her fingers through her hair. "What in the bloody hell am I going to do now?" She sighed and buried her head in a pillow.

Draco sat down at the Slytherin table for dinner; he quickly scanned the room, Ginny wasn't there. He shrugged, figuring she was probably just doing some more studying and would be down later. He turned back to his housemates and began talking. Just as he was about to start eating, an owl flew right up to him and landed on his shoulder. It held out a small, folded piece of parchment and flew away promptly after Draco had taken it.

"What's that mate?" Blaise asked him through a mouthful of macaroni and cheese.

"Dunno." It had his name on the front, in a very familiar handwriting. He opened it, it was definitely Ginny's handwriting, but it was scribbled as if she had been in a hurry when writing it. It read:

_Draco,_

_Please meet me in the Room of Requirement_

_right now. I really need to talk to you; it is extremely_

_important. All my love._

Ginny and Draco never directly signed the owls they sent each other, just in case one happened to be intercepted. Instead they ended each letter with "All my love". Draco sighed and, without realizing, put a very confused, troubled expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle looked up at Draco with semi-worried expressions.

"I have to ... I have something I just remembered I had to do ... I'll see you later." Draco got up from the table quickly, and walked out of the Great Hall.

He reached the Room of Requirement a few minutes later; he and Ginny had only met there once before, the first time they met after the forest. Since most of the school didn't know it existed, it was the safest place for them to meet. But, for fear of someone following them, they didn't want to give it away. After getting past the charms, Draco entered the room to find Ginny sitting on the couch with her head in her hands.

"Ginny? What's going on?" She looked up and he was surprised to see that her eyes were red and swollen, as if she had been crying. "Ginny, why are you crying?" He went to her and enveloped her in his arms. After a few moments, Ginny pulled away.

"Hermione knows." Draco's mouth went dry and he felt a sinking sensation in his stomach. Ginny burst into tears and, getting up, walked to the other side of the room.

"How?"

"Running," Ginny choked out between sobs. Draco raked a hand through his hair, sighing loudly. He looked up at Ginny who had her back to him and was shaking with each sob.

"Hey, come on." Draco walked over to Ginny and pulled her into a tight hug. "We'll get through this." Ginny buried her head in his shoulder and tried to calm her breathing. Draco stroked her hair and tried to get her to stop crying. Eventually, her breathing slowed and she was able to stop crying, to the extent of an occasional sniffle.

After a quick snog, which made them both feel relatively better, Ginny returned to her Dormitory and Draco to the Great Hall. Ginny didn't want to face her brothers, not yet at least.

Hermione sat down next to Ron looking very pale and shaken. She drew a ragged breath and started to nibble on a roll.

"What's wrong, 'Mione?" Hermione didn't respond to Ron's question, but continued to stare at the table and nibble her bread. "Hermione! Hello!"

"What? Oh ... sorry I was thinking."

"Apparently, now what's wrong?" Ron grabbed her hand, which he soon realized was shaking.

"I'm not really hungry ... I'll see you later." Hermione started to get up, but Ron pulled her back down.

"Oh no you don't."

"We know something is really wrong, Hermione. Now tell us what's going on." Harry and Ron stared intently at her.

_Shit, I can't tell them here â€ Ron will blow up. I better come up with something â€ that's it!_ "I'm ... umm I'm worried about my grades is all. I overhead Professor McGonagall say something."

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes. "And I thought it was something serious!" Ron laughed and Hermione kissed him lightly on the cheek before leaving the Great Hall.

Gryffindor Common Room

"Hey, you're a third year right?" The girl standing in front of Hermione nodded slowly. "Can you give this to Ginny? And make sure she reads it!" The girl nodded again and walked up the Dormitory stairs. Hermione sighed and sat back down on the Common Room couch.

Gryffindor 4th Year Girls' Dormitories

Ginny glanced at the clock; 11 o'clock, perfect. She had gotten a message from Hermione that she wanted to talk to her and Draco in the Astronomy Tower at midnight tonight. Dreading what was to come, Ginny had asked Draco to meet her at 11:30; she wanted to be able to spend a little bit more time together before Hermione told her brothers.

Dressing herself quickly, Ginny tiptoed to the Astronomy Tower. When she got there, she found Draco staring up at the stars.

"Hi." He turned around, surprised, but then smiled.

"Hey beautiful." Ginny noticed that his clear confidence was a tad bit shaken tonight. He turned back around and looked up at the night sky. Ginny walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him from behind.

"You're worried, huh?"

"Damn straight." Draco and Ginny stood in silence for a moment. Draco was trying to keep himself from thinking about what would happen if his father found out about all of this. "Why in the bloody hell did Granger have to go and ruin such a good thing?" Draco turned around to face Ginny, her arms still around his waist, and put his own arms around her waist.

"I know ... I still can't believe she's going to tell Ron." Ginny took a step closer and leaned her forehead against Draco's as silent tears began to trickle out of her eyes. "I don't want there to be no more ... us."

Hermione was standing at the doorway; neither of them had noticed her presence. She watched amazed, realizing how devastating it would be if she ruined this for them.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, I promise you that no matter how long we have to wait or how many people we have to get around, there will always be an us." (A/N: Okay, neither of them really comprehends what exactly he's saying, they don't take it to mean anything close to marriage, just for clarification. It's more of a .. promise than an engagement ... yeah, that's it think of it like a promise ring, not an engagement ring!)

Ginny leaned forward and kissed Draco gently, but broke apart quickly when she heard Hermione clear her throat. They turned to face Hermione, standing side by side. "Hermione."

"Granger."

"Ginny, Malfoy ... okay, I really asked you to come here to tell you that I'm going to tell Ron." Ginny bit her lip, trying to hold back the tears that were coming. "But, after seeing the two of you ... I hate to say this, Malfoy, but you're good for Ginny. You've been really happy this month (A/N: I know, the timing is a little messed up, but for all intensive purposes its been a month since the forest) with the exception of your brothers' over protectiveness."

"Look Granger, just tell us what you're trying to say. We're prepared for whatever, so just spit it out already." Hermione glared at Draco for a moment.

"I've decided ... since seeing how much you care about each other ... that I'm not going to tell Ron. Not yet, at least." Ginny smiled, disbelievingly at her. "But, you have to tell him soon!"

"I know I know! Oh my god, thank you so much Hermione! Merlin, you're the best!" Ginny broke away from Draco and ran to Hermione, hugging her tightly. They pulled away smiling, both grateful that their friendship was no longer in jeopardy.

"I have to hand it to you Granger –"

"Please, guys! At least in private, can we go first names? I mean you're not exactly archenemies anymore. You still dislike each other, I get that, but the last name thing is so old!" Ginny said dramatically.

"Whatever you want, Gin." Ginny smiled triumphantly at Draco's answer and again when Hermione nodded. "But anyways, Gran – I mean, Hermione. Thanks."

"Yeah yeah, don't go all sweet on me now, Draco." Hermione smiled coyly. "Well I've got to get some sleep ... tests tomorrow."

"What else would it be?" They all laughed as Hermione left the Astronomy Tower.

"Hey you, come here." Draco grabbed Ginny's wrist and pulled her to him, kissing her. As they kissed, Draco tried, unsuccessfully, to fight down the growing doubt in the back of his mind. His father would find out soon enough, and then what would happen?

"I have a question for you " Ginny smiled up at Draco, innocently.

"And what ... would that be?" asked Draco, hesitantly.

"Well you know that the Costume Ball is coming up ... you know since the Yule Ball is only for 4th through 7th years. And since we obviously can't go to the Yule Ball together ... I thought we could go to the Costume Ball?" Ginny smiled at Draco and then gave him a puppy-dog face.

"I hate it when you do that?"

"Why?"

"Because it makes anything you ask bloody impossible to turn down." Draco sighed, "How is the Costume Ball any different from the Yule Ball? There's still people that will see us there and –"Ginny, quite annoyed with Draco's ramblings, kissed him soundly on the lips, immediately making his ramblings cease. "What was that for?"

"You wouldn't stop talking! Now, the Costume Ball is different because," Ginny smiled mischievously, "I have a plan."  
"Oh really?"

A/N: Okay, this chapter was a pain in the ass. I had to write the freaking thing FOUR DIFFERENT TIMES because the computer wouldn't save it right and I kept losing it! Gah! Well, it's done now. For the record, you won't know about Ginny's plan for a while ... so don't get your hopes up. How did you all like this one? I had it done about three days ago and I guess I dreamed I posted it, because I went to post chapter 5 and there was no chapter 4, even though I swear I posed it. Here it is anyways, the notes to reviewers are kind of redundant in chapter 5, sorry!

**Delight:** Mucho thanko!

**Mz.Sammiz:** Well, here's more for you! I hope to have the next chapter posted by the end of the weekend, but my English teacher is trying to murder us with homework, so don't count on it! Mucho Thanko!

**Shoe Malfoy:** Yay! My most loyal reviewer! No! Of course Hermione couldn't tell Ron, that would be so cruel of me! Was it too cheesy how she decided not to? Ginny is still kind of in the stage of following around the Trio, but I'm definitely going to work her friends into the next two chapters.

Disclaimer: I own many things ... sadly, Harry Potter is not one of them.


	5. Best Friends and Family Feuds

Chapter 5

"Hey Ginny! Wow I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever!" Ginny leaned over and gave Zi Lixue Chang, her best friend, a tight hug.

"I know!"

"Your brothers finally are letting you out again?" Zi and Ginny laughed.

"Well they're not exactly happy about it, but I told them that if they didn't let me have some more freedom I'd owl Mum about all their pranks." Ginny sat down and started nibbling on some toast.

"Wasn't your Mum furious when she heard about the Forest thing?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders, "She's kind in indifferent. She doesn't think I should have gone, but she doesn't think Ron should have yelled at me either. She blames them, mostly, for not looking out for me more."

At the other end of the table, Ron, Fred, and George glanced worriedly at their baby sister. "That girl reminds me of someone ... but I can't put my finger on who it is."

"That's Cho's little sister, Ron," Hermione stated, absentmindedly. She had her nose buried in a book, surprise surprise.

"How did a Chang get into Gryffindor? I thought they were all die-hard Ravenclaws?" Fred glanced at Cho at the Ravenclaw table; she definitely fit in there.

Hermione sighed and closed her book, giving up trying to read with everyone asking her all these questions. "Every Chang in the history of their family has been a Ravenclaw ... except Zi." Hermione took a sip of her pumpkin juice. "Caused quite an uproar, according to Ginny. But Zi fits in here like Cho fits in at Ravenclaw." Ginny and Zi stood up and started for the door, but, as if remembering something, Ginny turned around and started towards her brothers.

"Flitwick is sick, so we have study periods until Lunch. We'll be in the music wing if you feel the need to check up on me." Ginny smiled sweetly despite her remark. "I'll see you at lunch."

"No wandering around, Ginny," Ron said. Fred and George were about to say something else when Ginny interrupted.

"Yes, Ron. I know, I know, Fred, George, I don't need the speech again. I'll see you at lunch. Bye!" Ginny waved and she and Zi walked out of the Great Hall.

**Music Wing**

Ginny and Zi made their way up the confusing, twisted path to the Music Wing. It was old and hardly anyone knew it was here, let alone used it. The main room was basically a huge orchestra pit; it used to be used for performances. In one of the adjoining rooms, there was an elegant, perfectly tuned Grand Piano. Ginny and Zi headed straight for that room, without even slowing down to look at the menagerie of instruments in the main room.

"Oh my goodness! I haven't played in forever! I hope I don't suck." Zi laughed and shook her head at Ginny.

"You're not going to suck. You're brilliant, better than my sister even." Ginny smiled and they sat down on the bench in front of the piano. After they did a few scales, Zi pulled a book out of her bag.

"What were we singing again?"

Zi sighed and smiled. "The first song of the second act of _Carmen._"

"Merlin! Of course! I'm sorry, my brain has turned to mush lately." Zi smiled mischievously at her friend.

"I hear it's more of you turning to mush over a guy rather than your head." Ginny eyes got very wide, and she didn't laugh along with Zi.

"You heard that?! From who?"

"Woah, Ginny calm down. I was just kidding. I suspected it was something to do with a guy when you started sneaking out of the Dormitory nearly every night. Not to mention coming back with your lips swollen like you had been making out." Zi laughed as Ginny blushed. "So, come on, spill it all!"

"I can't ... Zi, I'm really sorry."

"Ginny! I'm your best friend ... why can't you tell me?" Ginny sighed.

"Look, I'll think about it ... maybe, but that puts a lot on the line. Don't be upset. Come on let's sing, before my vocal cords rust." Ginny smiled and Zi stared at her, unsure, but started to smile as well.

"Okay, you know the key and everything." Ginny nodded and she and Zi positioned their fingers over the keys. They had been playing together since first year, when Ginny heard Zi playing and fell in love with it. Last year, they had started singing along with playing. Ginny felt her heart soar as they started to play the opening chords. Playing felt like the most natural thing in the world. Their voices rang out clearly, echoing throughout the music wing. The piano, perfectly in tune, seemed to sing out with them.

**A Random Corridor**

Draco was sitting against the wall, trying to get some time to himself. He had had a hard time shaking Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle, but had finally lost them when a staircase changed abruptly. He didn't know if he'd be able to get back to the Great Hall, but he didn't really care. He needed time to think and be alone.

He leaned his head back, against the wall, and sighed heavily. His father had just sent him an owl talking about the ceremony. Draco would become a Death Eater soon; the painstaking preparations were already starting. If everything went according to plan, he would perform the ceremony on Christmas Eve of his seventh year. That meant he had almost two years to figure something out. He did not want to become a Death Eater; frankly he wanted nothing to do with his father. But he knew, that if he left, his father would probably kill his mother. The only reason he kept her alive now was because Lucius thought Draco would run away if he killed Narcissa.

Draco's mother was the only person in the entire Malfoy family, except Draco, with feelings. She tried desperately to stop Lucius from hurting Draco time and time again, but every time she failed. In a sense, she did succeed however; Lucius had not yet gone so far as to kill Draco. Narcissa was always there after Draco and Lucius had a fight, to clean her son up and heal his broken bones.

_If only I could get her out of there,_ Draco thought, desperately. He knew there was little he could do. _I wish I could tell Ginny._ Lately, Draco had caught himself wishing he could share everything with Ginny, even the more dark parts of his life. Somehow, she was always able to make him smile, to comfort him when everything seemed to be going wrong. But he didn't want to put the burden of his family problems on her; things were bad enough in her own family.

Draco decided to wait to tell Ginny about the whole Death Eater, homicidal father thing until after it was all resolved. She definitely didn't need another thing on her plate to worry about right now. He sighed and looked out the window; lunch would be over soon and he should get to class.

**Potions Class**

"Miss Weasley?"

"Hemlock is often thought to be a poison, but if used and brewed properly it can function as a very effective healing potion. It cures such things as ulcers, migraines, and other stress induced ailments." Ginny smiled at Professor Snape sweetly and he attempted what looked like a smile.

_Ugh, I don't ever want to see Snape smile again ... Ginny's really brilliant, I wonder where she got it from ... and how come I didn't get it?_ Ron looked absentmindedly around the room; he wasn't really paying any attention to the lesson.

"Very good, Miss Weasley. Five points to Gryffindor." Ron sat bolt upright in his chair. _Did Snape just award points to Gryffindor?!_ He and the other students in the room exchanged confused, shocked glances. _What in the bloody hell is going on?_

"I don't suppose, Miss Weasley, that you could tell me what ingredient would be mixed with hemlock to make a potent sleeping potion?"

"Of course, Professor. That would be wolfs bane." Ginny smiled sweetly again and Professor Snape continued with the lesson. No one really heard much more of the lesson. The Slytherins were trying to figure out why in the bloody hell Snape was awarding points to their rivals. The Gryffindors were trying to figure out who this person in front of them was and what he had done with Professor Snape.

**Gryffindor Common Room**

"Where in the bloody hell were you all evening?"

"Oh get off it Ron! I was in the music wing!" Ginny rolled her eyes and plopped down on the couch between Harry and Hermione.

"Ginny, you can't just go wandering around the school. Besides the fact that you almost missed curfew!"

Ginny snorted, "Oh like you and Fred have never missed curfew in your lives right? Where do you honestly think I could have been?"

"With a boy! That's the only plausible explanation." Fred glared at her and she glared right back. The three brothers realized, all too late what was coming. Ginny stood up to face them, her face almost the color of her hair.

"What did you just say to me, Frederick Arthur Weasley?" Fred winced at hearing his full name, he knew he was in deep shit this time. Ginny was almost as scary as Mrs. Weasley when she was mad. "I can't believe that you would presume that I am some slut that only thinks about boys. I've got some news for you! I'm not as perverted and tunnel-visional as all my brothers! I was in the music wing because I was playing! NOW IF YOU DON'T MIND, PLEASE STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY BUSINESS!" Ginny was screaming at this point and the entire Gryffindor Common Room turned to watch her. A few scared first years had run up to their Dormitories. Ginny turned around and started for the portrait hole.

"Where do you think you're going?" All too late, Ron realized his mistake.

"Where am I going? Did you just ask where I'm going Ronald Michael Weasley? I'M GOING TO THE MUSIC WING! TO BE WITH A BOY, RIGHT FRED?! AND I'LL MISS CURFEW, RIGHT GEORGE PATRICK WEASLEY?" Ginny game them all a look that could kill and stormed out of the Common Room. (A/N: Ok I'm too lazy to look up their real middle names, if you all know, put them in the reviews and I'll change it later ... sorry!)

"Bloody hell, we're in deep shit. If she doesn't tell Mum about every single prank we've ever pulled, I'll feel truly blessed." George shook his head, dismally.

**Slytherin 5th Year Boys' Dormitory**

"I'm going for a walk," Draco said to no one in particular. It was past curfew, but he didn't really care. He needed to get some air; he walked back to the hallway he had been sitting in before lunch. As he sat down, he heard soft piano music. A few moments later, it was joined by a beautifully clear voice. He got up and followed the music. After about 15 minutes of walking he entered a large room with lots and lots of musical instruments in it. He looked across the room and saw a girl with her back to him, sitting at a Grand Piano. "Red hair? Ginny?" Draco said to himself. He walked closer and could now; unmistakably tell that it was indeed, Ginny Weasley. He waited until her song was finished and then started clapping. She turned around hurriedly.

"I didn't know ... Oh, Draco, hi. What are you doing here?" She turned around on her stool to face him, but didn't smile as he sat down next to her.

"I was going for a walk when I heard an angel singing." Draco smiled and leaned down to kiss Ginny, but she stood up before he could. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I had another fight with my brothers." Ginny sighed. Draco stood up and hugged her from behind, as her back was to him.

As he kissed the top of her head he said, "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really. I just want to ... cry. But I can't ... maybe I don't really care anymore." Draco squeezed her tightly.

"You know that's not true. But I'm sure whatever happened wasn't your fault; your brothers have some serious issues." Ginny giggled a little bit and then burst out crying. She turned around and buried her head in Draco's chest. "Shhh, come on, it's ok."

"I just don't understand why everything has to be so fucked up," Ginny choked out between sobs. A few minutes later, she finally stopped sobbing and Draco pulled back to look at her. He wiped the tears away from her face.

"Please don't cry ... I feel horrible when you cry. Especially since I know that if it weren't for me you would have no reason to disobey your brothers. I hate to think that ... I could ever cause you any pain."

"Draco, please it's not your fault." Ginny sighed and pulled Draco close to her, kissing him lightly. "You make me happy and that's all there is to it." Draco smiled and kissed Ginny again. He was amazed how hard he had fallen for someone he had never thought he could like, let alone love. Did he love her? Was he in love with Ginny Weasley?

A/N: Dun dun dun! The answer in chapters to come! I'm so so so happy that I finally finished my 50 page English project ... it was almost ended with me slumped over the computer, dead but it's done now! I thought after all that work and the past couple bad updates, you all deserved an awesome chappie. I hope this was as awesome as I wanted it to be. Let me know what you think! O ya, to clarify. Draco is a fifth year, Ginny is a fourth year, and Fred and George are seventh years. Sorry for any confusion. Some other glitches I don't wanna deal with right now. And I know Cho doesn't have a sister named "Zi", but I took a creative license, don't shoot me!

**ShoeMalfoy:** Merci Beaucoup! How did you like Ginny's friend? Strangely enough I was just thinking about adding a girl from Ginny's year when I read you review! Hehe, hope you liked it, please review!

**Skybluepink: **yes, yes, trousers! Haha! Ok, Ginny is like a super-smart person so she is in Potions, Charms, and Divination with the Fifth Years because she is too smart to be in the regular Fourth Year classes. Hope you liked this one, please review!

**Mz.Sammiz **and **Delight**: thanks a bunch! Hope you liked this chapter!

I should be updating again before the week is out ... I'm hoping to have a new chapter posted on First Day of My Life and/or Time to Burn before Wednesday! Thanks to the reviewers, you guys make me smile. The reviews really picked me up after that damn English thing! Thanks! mauh! Please review and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: If you really think I own Harry Potter then you are daft and shouldn't be reading this in the first place!


	6. Secrets, Songs, and True Love

A/N: Okay, all. Had a nervous semi-break down today, so if this chapter sucks, blame my stupid English teacher not me ... that woman is the devil's spawn! Ahhh! (BTW, you will be lost if you don't read the lyrics to the song, so make sure to do that!) Anyways, here it is:

Chapter 6

"Ginny?"

"What do you want Ronald?" Ron cringed; if she was using his full name she was still very angry with him. It was better than first, middle, and last, but still not good.

"We wanted to say ... that we're sorry." Fred became particularly interested in his shoes at this point.

"For acting like that ... we knew you wouldn't be with a boy." George stared sheepishly at the ground.

Ginny sighed and turned around to face them; the three brothers, who were quite a bit taller than their sister, practically cowered in front of her. "Oh stop your sniveling! I'm not going to tell Mum anything, I know that's what you're after!" Ginny rolled her eyes as her brothers continued to avoid her gaze. "Well I might as well tell you the truth ... after I left the Common Room, I was with a boy." Ginny smiled evilly as her brothers stared at her with alarmed looks, their fear forgotten. "That's better. I'll see you after the game!" Ginny smiled again, this time more sweetly, and walked out of the Great Hall.

Ron, Fred, and George started to run after her, but were caught on the collars by Zi and Hermione. "If you want to stay living ... I'd suggest you let Ginny go."

"Besides, you'll get to meet him at the Costume Ball in a week." Zi smiled. "Yes, that's right. She's taking him to the Costume Ball. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got somewhere to be ... Oh and don't try and get it out of her, if she won't tell me there's no bloody way she'll tell you." Zi smiled again and then walked out of the Great Hall.

"You heard her, Ron. Just let it go for a little while. You all know that Ginny's got more integrity than any girl here; she's not going to let some random guy feel her up." Ron, Fred, and George cringed at the thought of a guy feeling up their little sister. "Now come on, we've got class, Ron." Hermione smiled sweetly at Fred and George before grabbing Ron's hand and walking out of the Great Hall, Ron trailing a few feet behind.

**The Slytherin Table**

"Bloody brothers," Draco said under his breath.

"What was that, Drakey?" Pansy was all over him, yet again. Draco shrugged her off.

"Nothing and don't call me that!" He stabbed angrily at his hash browns. _And I'm supposed to marry that bloody woman? When hell freezes over maybe!! Besides the fact that there's ... Ginny._ Draco did his best to clear his head of all thought and finish his breakfast.

"Hey, look at the time. We've got Transfiguration, let's go." Blaise got up from the table and Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and a number of other Slytherins followed him out of the Great Hall. As they were walking to McGonagall's classroom, Blaise pulled Draco aside. "What's up with you lately?"

"Nothing's up with me," Draco said irritably.

"Yeah, right. It's that owl from your dad, isn't it?"

"And what if it is?" Draco did not want to talk about whatever was or wasn't going on in his family.

"Draco, we've been mates since before either of us can remember. D'you really think I'll betray your trust? I know the Malfoys aren't exactly overly-trusting, but come on!" Draco sighed; Blaise was right.

"Look, I just don't want to talk about it ... it's bad enough what's happening not to have to retell it a zillion times. Now, can we just go so McGonagall doesn't slaughter us for being late?"

"Yeah, sure." Blaise and Draco started walking towards the Transfiguration classroom, when Pansy came running up to Draco.

"Drakey, what do you think we should go as for the Costume Ball?"

"Who said I was going with you?" Draco asked in disgust; he couldn't stand Pansy, and the current situation wasn't helping his opinion of her.

"What do you mean? You're my boyfriend, of course you're going with me!" Draco coughed.

"Sorry? I'm not your boyfriend, Parkinson. I have no idea where you came up with that, but it is most certainly not true! Furthermore, there's no way in hell I'm going to the Costume Ball with you. Bloody hell, I don't even think I want to go to that stupid Ball. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a Transfiguration Test to fail!" Draco pushed past Blaise and Pansy and practically ran to McGonagall's classroom. He had never been so thankful to see McGonagall in his life; at least if she was there he wouldn't have to face any Slytherins on the "Pansy Issue". He had never openly denied her like that ... sure he had never openly said they were together, but this was entirely different. He shook his head and tried to push all thought out of it for the second time this morning.

**The Music Wing**

Draco found himself wandering towards the Music Wing, yet again. When he neared it, he heard Ginny's clear voice accompanied by the piano. He smiled in spite of himself; something about her always made him smile.

From behind these walls I hear you song, oh sweet words

_The music that you play lights up my world_

_The sweetest I've heard_

_Could it be that I've been touched and turned, oh lord please_

_Finally, finally things are changing_

Draco smiled again and sat down next to Ginny on the piano bench. She jumped slightly, startled by his sudden presence, but continued to sing, her fingers dancing with agility over the keys.

This land is mine but I'll let you rule

_I'll let you navigate and demand_

_Just as long as you know, this land is mine_

_So find your home and settle in_

_Oh I'm ready to let you in_

_Just as long as you know, this land is mine_

Ginny tried to keep the tears out of her eyes; she had never felt this way about anyone before. After so many years, she had built up such a large, strong wall around her heart. And now, Draco was systematically dismantling with what seemed like what little effort.

After all the battles and wars, the scars and loss

_I am still the queen of my domain_

_And feeling stronger now_

_The walls are down a little more each day, since you came_

_Finally, finally times are changing_

Something inside Ginny desperately wanted Draco to just come in with a wrecking ball and destroy what was left of the wall around her heart.

This land is mine but I'll let you rule

_I'll let you navigate and demand_

_Just as long as you know, this land is mine_

_So find your home and settle in_

_Oh I'm ready to let you in_

_Just as long as we know, this land is mine_

Draco nearly laughed out loud; he had a wall around his heart too. Frankly, you didn't survive the Malfoy house without one. But Ginny didn't try to knock it down. Instead, she had climbed over it and was now sitting comfortably on the inside. He loved that feeling; that he had actually let someone in ... and he wasn't afraid of what they might do or how they might hurt him.

For all the days I've traveled alone

_In this cold and colorless place till now_

_Its what I had to pay_

_This land is mine, but I'll let you rule_

_I'll let you navigate and demand_

_Just as long as you know, this land is mine_

_So find your home and settle in_

_Oh I'm ready to let you in_

_Just as long as we know, this land is mine_

Ginny's voice rang out the last words and then faded as the piano finished up the closing chords. Ginny smiled as she stopped playing and sniffled a little. Draco hugged her tightly and they sat in silence, taking in each other's presence.

"Is that really how you feel?" Draco's voice was little more than a whisper.

"Yeah, it is." Draco smiled and leaned down to kiss Ginny. He pulled away and smiled again; for whatever reason he couldn't keep that goofy grin off his face. "You should smile more often." Ginny smiled, _when you smile it fits the person I know, rather than that awful scowl,_ she thought.

Before Draco could realize what he was doing, he let his feelings take control of everything. He leaned over and whispered in Ginny's ear, "Ginny, I love you." She pulled away with a shocked look on her face and Draco felt himself blush. _I'm blushing? What the hell is that? I don't think I've ever blushed before in my entire life! "_I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"Yes you should." Ginny leaned over and kissed Draco passionately. When they finally pulled apart, Ginny looked up at Draco, grinning like a fool. "I love you, too."

Draco felt like he was flying; Ginny loved him! His Ginny, the one who never stayed out of his thoughts for very long ... she loved him! And he loved her!

**Gryffindor Common Room**

"Oy, Ginny! Where've you been all day?" Ginny grinned, actually she never stopped grinning, but her smile did widen when she saw her best friend.

"Sorry, I was in the Music Wing." Ginny sat down on the couch next to Zi.

"You look awfully happy, Ginny." Hermione cocked an eyebrow, but smiled.

"Yeah, can I talk to you?!" Hermione nodded slowly, and then Ginny nearly pulled her arm out of its socket as she dragged her up to her Dormitory. Ginny and Hermione sat down on the bed and Ginny did a silencing spell on it. "OH my god! Hermione!"

"What? What's going on?"

"He told me ... he loves me!" Ginny squealed and Hermione smiled.

"Well? What did you say?"

"That I love him too, of course!" Ginny was grinning from ear to ear and Hermione leaned over to hug her friend, but Hermione smile started to fade.

"You should tell Ron, you know." Ginny sighed, not wanting the damper of her brothers on her right now.

"I know, I will ... eventually."

"Soon, Ginny."

"Okay, soon." Ginny broke into a grin again.

"So tell me all about it!"

**Slytherin Common Room**

"Hey."

"Hi, Blaise!" Draco smiled, sort of. It was more of a goofy grin.

"Are you drunk?"

"What? No!" Draco laughed; Blaise was taken aback, he hadn't seen his friend laugh genuinely for a while.

"I'm assuming that you're over whatever it was with your dad?"

"Nope, not really. But I've got more important things to worry about, so that seems kind of miniscule." Draco smiled again and then went up to his Dormitory. He lay down on his bed, facing the ceiling with his heads behind his hands. He couldn't get over the fact that Ginny had said it ... more surprising was that he had said it in the first place. He loved the warm feeling that he got whenever he thought of Ginny; right now, all thoughts of his family were completely gone from his head. He fell asleep thinking about Ginny.

A/N: Yay! I wanted to do a song chapter and it kind of evolved from there. Let me know what you all think! I dunno if it's too soon for them to they love each other or not ... you tell me! The next chapter will be the Costume Ball and then they all leave for the holidays. Please review!

**ShoeMalfoy: **Yay! So glad you liked it! I didn't want Ginny to have some random friend, and Cho was the first person that popped into my head that could plausibly have a 4th year sibling. Glad it works! There will be a lot going on with Draco and his family in chapter 8. I can't tell you when he tells her, but its not too far in the distant future! I couldn't function if I didn't have music and I wanted Ginny to have that too! Hope you liked this chappie!

**Skybluepink:** Haha! Yes, definitely on a roll. For whatever reason, I have been able to RP this whole story, so it's all planned out. So glad you liked it ... Ginny will be lots more emotional in later chapters, hehe. I dunno when the next chappie will be up, sadly. Hopefully by Wedneday, not that you are a demanding person or anything! Haha! What did you think of this one?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!! Get that through your thick skulls! The song is "This Land Is Mine" by Dido from the Life for Rent CD ... good cd if you like Dido, the songs awesome!


	7. The Phantom and Christine

Chapter 7

"Where's Ginny?"

"Dunno, she left like an hour ago." Zi shrugged her shoulders and started for the portrait hole, but Ron caught her arm.

"What was she wearing?"

Zi sighed heavily, "I don't know! She was wearing a cloak, I didn't see what was under it." She brushed off Ron's hand and left the Common Room.

"Don't worry about it Ron." Harry attempted a re-assuring smile, but failed miserably. The butterflies in his stomach seemed to be reproducing like bunnies.

"Ron! If I hear you say one more thing about your sister in the next five minutes I'm going to ... disown you!" Hermione walked down the Dormitory stairs and glared at him. "She's a big girl, she can take care of herself for one night."

"Wow ... you look amazing." Hermione felt the corners of her mouth creeping up as she blushed. She and Ron were going as Romeo and Juliet; she was wearing a low cut, flowing dress that even she had to admit looked stunning.

"Not to bad for a Montague, yourself." Hermione giggled as Ron gave her a confused look. "Montague Ron, Romeo Montague and Juliet Capulet ... oh never mind!"

"Are we all ready?" Mattie came down the stairs, smiling. Harry got up from his seat on the couch to kiss her hand lightly.

"You look ..." Mattie smiled; they were going as Laurey and Curly from _Oklahoma!_ Mattie was wearing a long, white, poofy dress.

"Well if we're all done with the formalities let's get downstairs." Ron smiled and held out his arm to Hermione; she took it and the four of them started for the Great Hall.

**The Great Hall**

"Still no Ginny." Ron scanned the room and with a worried look on his face. Dumbledore had said a few remarks and then the music had started. The Ball had officially started more than a half an hour ago and there was still no sign of Ginny. Getting annoyed on both her own and Ginny's behalf, Hermione pulled Ron's head back to her and snogged him quickly. "What was that for?" Ron asked, grinning.

"That was payment in advance for letting this Ginny thing go ... just for tonight, okay?"

"Yeah, you're right ... let's dance."

On the other side of the Hall, a couple walked in fashionably late. They were dressed as the Phantom and Christine from _Phantom of the Opera_. The girl was most definitely Ginny, by her red hair, but that was the only definitive factor. She looked so beautiful hardly anyone would recognize the short, shy fourth year Gryffindor. On her arm was the Phantom; dressed in a black suit and cape with a mask covering his face from the nose up. His black hair was falling around his face in an unruly manner. He smiled down at Ginny and they walked in amidst the "ooh's" and "ahh's". _I have to admit, she looks like a goddess ... even more so than usual._

"Ginny! Hi!" Zi ran up to her friend and hugged her tightly. "And who's this handsome bloke?" Ginny giggled.

"This is my date, duh!" Before Zi could ask who her date was, Ginny whisked him off onto the dance floor.

"Well played." He whispered in Ginny's ear as they danced. Ginny smiled. "You look amazing." Ginny blushed.

"You look good yourself, but I have to say, I don't like the mask." Ginny smiled mischievously. Ginny and 'her date' danced the entire night.

**The Hogwarts Lake**

Ginny smiled and sat down on the lakebed, smoothing out her long dress. She felt her date drape his cloak over her shoulders. "Don't want you to catch cold."

"Yeah, yeah. Now you sound like my brother. So what do you say we lose this mask?" Ginny smiled sweetly and pulled off the mask as her date sat down next to her. He smiled and kissed her, when they pulled away Ginny cuddled close, resting her head on his chest. "Draco? I heard some rumors about you and Pansy ... something about you being promised or something ... and you telling her off the other day."

"Yeah," Draco said, hesitantly. "It's hard to explain, but basically our fathers are friends and ..."

"Just please tell me the truth, Draco." Draco sighed and pulled Ginny up to look him in the eyes. Before he could get lost in her chocolate-colored eyes, he started to explain.

"Our dads decided when we were born that it would be good for the families if we got married. It would keep the bloodlines clean, if you know what I mean. But Pansy and I ... don't really see eye to eye ... ever." Draco sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead, he'd never told anyone this before for fear his father would find out. "She thinks we're like soul mates or something. But, I can't stand her! She throws herself at every random guy and won't leave me alone for one bloody minute!" Ginny noticed Draco's clenched fists, and put her own hands on top of his. "She's always all over me and I can't stand it ... especially now that you and I ... I love you Ginny, and I would never do anything to hurt you. Please know that!"

"Hush, I know. I love you, and we'll figure something out about Pansy. But for now just don't let it bother you; every time she annoys you think of ... our song." Ginny smiled sheepishly and looked away. Draco put his finger under her chin and pulled her head back to look at him

He smiled and sang, "This land is mine but I'll let you rule 

_I'll let you navigate and demand_

_Just as long as you know, this land is mine_

_So find your home and settle in_

_Oh I'm ready to let you in_

Just as long as you know, this land is mine" 

"I didn't know you could sing." Ginny smiled at him affectionately.

"I didn't know a lot of things before I met you ... truthfully, I never tried to sing until I heard you ... I thought maybe, I wouldn't be so bad. Maybe, eventually, I'll get good enough so that you wouldn't be embarrassed to sing with me." Draco raised an eyebrow and smiled hopefully.

"Draco, I'd never be embarrassed to sing with you ... bloody hell you might even show me up." Ginny smiled as Draco shook his head; he turned onto his back, resting his head on Ginny's lap.

"What are you doing for the holidays?"

"Not much ... life at home's not really all that exciting. Everyone's back at the Burrow for Christmas, except Bill, Charlie, and Percy." Ginny shrugged, she was looking forward to the holidays, but it also ment time away from Draco.

"Yeah, me too. Are you taking the train?" Ginny ran a hand through Draco's hair, causing a tingle to shoot up his spine. They had since removed the ridiculous black wig; everyone would have recognized Draco's blonde hair.

"Yeah, Fred, George, and Ron are going to see a game with my dad so it's just me on the Train. Harry's staying here along with Hermione and Zi's going with her sister to stay in Hogsmeade for a day or two before heading home." Ginny sighed; she'd definitely get some reading done.

"Hey, that means we can sit together! No one's going home, Pansy's parents along with Crabbe's and Goyle's are on a vacation. Meet me in the last compartment, then." Ginny leaned down and kissed Draco.

"Sure, some time alone before we don't see each other for 3 weeks is definitely welcome." Draco smiled up at Ginny and, taking her hand, kissed it.

"Thank for a wonderful evening, Ginerva." Ginny made face at hearing her real name and leaned down to kiss Draco.

A/N: Hope you all liked this chappie. Short I know, but I've got to get to bed. I'm really looking forward to writing the next chapter, so it should be posted soon! Review please!!

**MzSammiz: **LOL and thanks! Hope you liked this one!


	8. What are you smoking?

Chapter 8

"I'd better move to a different cabin, we'll be at the station soon." Draco stared out the window glumly. He and Ginny had spent the past 3 and ½ hours just talking and sitting ... well, and a few other things that need not be mentioned.

"Yeah, I don't think Mum would want me getting off the train with you." Ginny sighed and looked down at her hands, entangled with Draco's.

"Don't look so sad, we'll see each other in 3 weeks. And we can always owl." Draco attempted a reassuring smile.

"I know ... I'll miss you." Ginny and Draco stood up and he enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Not as much as I'll miss you." Ginny giggled making Draco smile.

"That was corny!"

"Well hey, if your feelings are corny what can you do?" Ginny giggled again. "I'll see you soon." Draco leaned down and kissed Ginny sweetly, before turning around and exiting the train compartment.

**The Burrow**

"Ginny! Get up dear!" Mrs. Weasley banged on Ginny's door. It was the first day Ron, Fred, George, and Mr. Weasley would be home after the Quidditch game, so everyone had to spend some 'quality time' together. Ginny grumbled as she brushed out her long hair and started downstairs.

"Good morning." Mrs. Weasley smiled and set a plate down at the table for Ginny; everyone else was already eating.

"Yeah." Ginny leaned against the wall and yawned, trying to get herself to wake up.

"I thought you stayed at Hogwarts!" Ron said, looking at his sister with a confused, surprised expression.

"No, Ron." Ginny rolled her eyes, "What are you smoking?"

"Apparently not enough," said a voice from behind Ginny. Ginny whirled around to see her brother leaning on the doorframe.

"Charlie!!" Ginny smiled as her brother caught her up in a tight hug.

"Hello, little one!" Ginny and Charlie had the best relationship out of all the siblings, excepting Fred and George (who were rumored to share a brain).

"I didn't think you were coming home!" As Ginny talked excitedly with her brother, the rest of the family continued eating.

"I asked Mum not to tell you, so that it'd be a surprise!" Charlie smiled warmly as his sister smacked his arm. Then, the rest of the family got up and said their hellos to Charlie. He started out of the kitchen to put his things away in his room. "So Ginny I heard something about a snogging partner?" he called over his shoulder, laughing.

"OH, you're gonna get it!" Ginny took a running start and leaped onto Charlie's back, rubbing her knuckles into his head.

"Ow!! Killer sister on the loose!"

A Few Hours Later

"Hey, why don't we go for a walk Gin?"

"Okay. Charlie and I are going for a walk, Mum!"

"Alright dears, be home before dark!" Mrs. Weasley called from the next room. Charlie and Ginny started for the door.

"So I saw your grades, little one. Are you really taking three advanced classes?" Charlie's eyes widened; he hadn't really been the best student, but he got by with better than average marks. However, the fact that his sister was in advanced classes, something that even Percy hadn't done, was quite amazing to him.

"Yeah, they're easy. Except for Potions ... Snape has it out for me."

"And you still managed top marks across the board? That's incredible!" Ginny blushed and they started towards the frozen lake. The entire countryside was covered with fresh, unspoiled snow.

"Nothing, really."

"Yeah, sure. So how's the situation with Ron, Fred, and George?" Charlie rolled his eyes; his brothers never failed to find a way to blow things out of proportion and take things way too far. Ginny had owled him about their over protectiveness.

"The same really ... they let me walk around the school without an escort right before we left, but then they found out I was going to the Halloween Ball ... with someone and walking around was again a two-person affair." Ginny smiled; all her brothers' precautions hadn't stopped her from seeing Draco in the least.

"Ron said that you ... had a boyfriend or something."

"Well we all know not to believe what he says!" Charlie and Ginny laughed.

"But really ... you seem really happy lately. Which doesn't really jive with the situation. Your last owl was practically radiating good vibes, so what's up?"

"Nothing really ... there's this guy and we went to the Costume Ball together. I like him is all." Ginny bit her lip.

"If you think I am going to let you off with that explanation, then you do not know the great Charles Weasley." Ginny laughed out loud.

"Fine ... but you can't tell Ron or Fred or George, just don't tell anyone. They wouldn't exactly be happy if they found out."

"Oh come on, he isn't some kind of axe murderer is he?" Ginny shook her head, smiling. "Then you've got nothing to worry about."

"Charlie ..."

"Okay, fine. I swear I will not tell a soul." Charlie put a hand over his heart in a half-mocking half-serious gesture.

"Well ... it's more than I just like him. We've been going out in a way. We can't really tell anyone about us ... because you know, Ron. But we've been seeing each other a lot ... behind everyone' backs." Charlie cocked an eyebrow at her. "No, no it's not like that. We talk ... its weird, I feel like I can tell him everything and anything."

"So you're telling me that it's a completely plutonic relationship?" Charlie asked in an unbelieving tone.

"Well ... no, not exactly ... okay! Fine! So we've snogged, but that's not the point of the relationship!" Ginny swatted at her brother as he laughed and moved out of reach.

"And what's his name?" Ginny bit her lip and looked at the ground. "Come on Ginny. You know that you can tell me anything ... I promise I'm not going to betray your trust."

"Okay ... it's Draco Malfoy." Charlie stopped in his tracks and blinked repeatedly, trying to grasp what Ginny had just told him. He opened and closed his mouth several times and shook his head. They started walking again, but Charlie still looked more confused and shocked than you can imagine. "Say something!" Ginny had never known her brother to be silent, unless of course she or Mrs. Weasley had lost their temper with him. Despite her size, or lack thereof, Ginerva Weasley was definitely a force to be reckoned with; a force you didn't ever want to see angry.

"Why?" Charlie finally choked out.

"I love him ..." Ginny stared at her gloved hands and shivered, feeling the cold start to creep through her many layers of clothes.

"But why a Malfoy?!" Charlie asked, saying the name with disgust. Ginny held back her anger as best she could.

"It's not like a chose him ... it just kind of happened." She looked up at Charlie, who seemed to be a little bit less shocked than a few minutes ago.

"If he ever hurts you –"

"He won't!" Ginny added, "He loves me."

"And has he told you this?"

"Yes!" Charlie let out a long, heavy sigh and looked down at his baby sister.

"Bloody hell, Gin." He raked his hands through his curly red hair.

"I told you it was bad ... know do you understand why I refused to tell Ron?" Charlie laughed and nodded. "Please, don't be mad! He's nothing like his father ... I promise." Charlie remained silent and Ginny glanced at him nervously. "Penny for your thoughts?" He smiled slightly at the muggle expression his sister insisted on using.

"I have a question for you ..."

"Okay ... shoot."

"Is he good to you? I mean, does he make you happy?" Charlie's eyes darkened. "He doesn't hurt you does he?"

"Oh god, Charlie no! You no I would never let anyone do that to me! Yes ... he makes me happy. We talk for hours on end ... I could tell him anything." Ginny smiled and laughed to herself. Then she felt her brother suddenly wrap his arm around her shoulders and squeeze her tightly. (A/N: This conversation is thanks to Ms. Martinson, if it weren't for her droning voice and pointless lessons in Geometry, then I never would have RP'ed it during school!)

"If being with Draco Malfoy is what makes you happy, then I'm not going to stand in your way. But I don't like it, you know. I don't have any reasons to trust him and a few reasons not to trust him."

"I know, but you haven't met him yet. Save your judgments until after you've at least met him and had a conversation with him." Ginny smiled, Charlie had always been there for her. She knew he wouldn't fly off the handle like Ron would if he found out about Draco. Charlie laughed suddenly.

"Remember two years ago when you had your first boyfriend?" Ginny giggled.

"I thought Ron was going to have a stroke! And then you came home and told him to get over himself!" Ginny giggled again; Christmas Eve two years ago had been one of her fonder memories. It ended up with Charlie telling everyone that Ginny's boyfriend Dean was a good guy (even though he hadn't met Dean) and everyone calmed down and let the issue go. "I owe you for that one."

"You sure do!"

**The Malfoy Mansion**

"What is this?!"

"Umm, my marks." Draco snorted, what else would it be?

"Why in the bloody hell are you second in your class?" Lucius glared down at his son.

"What? Am I not supposed to be that smart? Beating your marks too big of a blow to your ego, Lucius?" Draco sneered; he had stopped calling Lucius 'father' about two years ago when Lucius' plans to make Draco a Death Eater were first revealed.

"How dare you!"

**A Few Hours Later**

"Draco, honey, drink this." Draco forced his eyes open; he was lying in his room and his mother was standing over him holding a cup of green goo.

Draco attempted to say "I'm not drinking that bloody stuff" but it came out more like "I bot din hat oby uff."

"It will make you feel better, now please." Narcissa sat down on her son's bed and held the cup to his lips. Reluctantly, Draco downed it; a few seconds later he felt his strength returning and he sat up on his bed, propping himself against his headboard.

"What happened?"

"You talked back to your father and he ... used the Crastaceous curse, among others. You've been asleep for a good 5 hours, gave me a right bloody scare." Narcissa smiled warmly and kissed the top of her son's head.

"I'm not going to be a bloody Death Eater." Draco shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"I know you're not ... I thank God everyday that you didn't turn out like him." Narcissa sighed heavily.

"I wish we could leave ... get out of this house. I hate when I'm at school and you're here by yourself with that bastard." Narcissa smiled at Draco and rubbed his cheek with her thumb.

"You don't need to worry about me. Now come on, let's get you cleaned up. Lucius expects you to make an appearance at dinner." Narcissa stood up and she and Draco started for the Library, where Narcissa kept all of her healing spells and potions hidden.

"Mum, did you ever love him?" Narcissa stopped and considered the question.

"Yes, I suppose I did ... once. But that was before he corrupted himself and turned into the monster he's become." She sighed and brushed away a tear. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I think ... I think I'm in love." Narcissa's eyes widened and she smiled. They started walking towards the Library again.

"So tell me what happened at school this term." Draco laughed and started telling his mother about a girl named Ginny Weasley. Narcissa was happily surprised to see her son laugh genuinely, something he hadn't done in a long time. Regardless of who this person was, if she was getting Draco to laugh, she was already on Narcissa's good side.

A/N: Yes! Another chappie down! This chapter is specially dedicated to all my teachers, who decided to give me very little homework today! Woohpee! I'm hoping to have Chapter 9 up before I go to bed, but I do hafta practice my clarinet so that's tentative. How did you all like this one? For clarification, Lucius came very close to killing Draco, but Narcissa stepped in and saved him, like always. More of Draco's family in the next chappie. What did you think of Ginny's relationship w/ Charlie?! Let me know! Please review!

**Inukaino: **I'm flattered that you think my story is a "good malfoyginny pair up"! Merci beaucoup! What did you think of this chapter?!

**Skybluepink: **I'm still on a roll! Yes, chapter 7 was definitely fluffy as will coming chapters be. I love that line too! It just came to me in my one brilliant moment! Haha! Flattered that you think it's very JK style! Merci Beaucoup! What'd you think of this one?

Disclaimer: To own, (v): to have something in your possession, not to be used when pertaining to Pia O'Leary and involving Harry Potter.


	9. Owls and Rendezvous

Chapter 9

"Ginny! Letter for you!" Ginny smiled and bounded down the stairs. An owl could only be from one of two people; Zi or Draco. Ginny grabbed the letter out of her mother's hand.

"Who's it from Gin?"

"Like I'm going to tell you!" Ginny laughed mockingly as Ron made a face at her. Just then, Fred and George came running through the kitchen screaming and out the back door. Following them a few seconds later was a very angry looking Charlie. Ginny laughed.

"Bloody brothers ... they were looking through my stuff!"

"You never get angry with me when I look through your stuff." Ginny smiled innocently.

"You look through my stuff?!?!" Ginny smiled again and bolted upstairs to her room, slamming and locking the door behind her. She laughed as she sat down on her bed and opened the letter.

_Ginny,_

_I'd like to give you your Christmas present. I couldn't have it sent to Hogwarts, obviously, so I couldn't give it to you at school. We're going to Diagon Alley the day after tomorrow. Could you meet me at the Three Broomsticks at 3 o'clock? Can't wait to see you/hear from you. Owl soon, miss you. All my love._

Ginny smiled to herself as she thought about Draco. She grabbed a quill, ink, and a piece of parchment from her dresser drawer and sat down on her window seat to write back to Draco.

_Draco,_

_I'd love to meet with you but ... there is the issue of my family. Although, Charlie's home! Charlie knows about us and I think he might be willing to take me up there. I'll owl you after I talk to him and let you know the plan. Can't wait to see you ... miss you too. All my love._

Ginny sealed the letter and started downstairs. "Charlie? Can I borrow your owl for this letter?" Charlie looked up from his book.

"Only if you tell me who it's to ... and who the letter you got was from?" Ginny sighed and glared at her brother. Then, she motioned for him to follow her and walked back up the stairs to her room.

She sat down on her window seat and Charlie walked in a few minutes later. He sat down on her bed and cocked on eyebrow at her. "Well firstly, the letter I got was from Draco and the letter I want to send is to Draco. Secondly, I need a favor." Ginny gave her brother a puppy-dog face. Charlie took the letter from her as his owl flew into the room. He attached it to its leg and, opening the window, let if fly. Ginny gave her brother a puppy-dog face again, knowing that he was trying his best to ignore her.

"Don't do that!" Ginny giggled; she knew her brother would agree to almost anything if she just gave him that face. "What is it then?"

"Well ... I have to give Draco his Christmas present and ... we thought we could meet in Diagon Alley ... but then there's Mum and she won't let me go unless she knows who I'll be meeting there ... or if someone were to escort me." Ginny smiled hopefully at her brother. Charlie just sighed and looked out the window, mockingly. "Oh you're in trouble!" Ginny jumped up and ran at Charlie, pushing him off the bed and onto the floor. She smiled evilly for a moment and then dropped to her knees beside him and started tickling him mercilessly. Only one person in the entire world knew where Charles Weasley was ticklish: Ginny.

Charlie yelped and wriggled, trying to get away from Ginny, but he was laughing to hard to put up much of a fight. "Okay!" he finally choked out. "I give up!"

"Good." Ginny smiled and returned to her seat on the windowsill. "So does that mean you'll take me to Diagon Alley the day after tomorrow?"

"Hmm ... okay, yeah I'll take you." Charlie smiled at his sister and propped himself up on his elbows, still lying on the floor. "What are you getting him anyways?" Ginny blushed and looked out the window. "Ginny?" She mumbled something incoherently and continued to stare out of the window. "Sorry, didn't catch that."

"An Invisibility Cloak."

"Ginny! Bloody hell! Where did you get an Invisibility Cloak?!" Charlie's mind started going through the possibilities, each one less likely than the next.

"I saved my money, how else? I had been planning to buy Dean this really awesome miniature Quidditch pitch, so I started saving last Christmas. But then we broke up and ... I just didn't stop saving." Ginny smiled to herself, what was she going to do with it anyways?

"But why an Invisibility Cloak?" As well as he knew his sister, Ginny never failed to baffle Charlie at times.

"Because ... we can't see each other before curfew, because people might see us. So we have to sneak out after curfew, and he's been worried about detentions. If he gets a detention, his father will start asking him questions like why he was out. But, if he has an Invisibility Cloak, no one will know." Ginny smiled shyly at her brother.

"Sneaking out past curfew?! Ginny!"

"I know, Charlie ... please don't be mad!"

"Ginny! If Mum knew, she'd have a fit! Bloody hell, that's an understatement, she'd shit Frisbees!" Ginny attempted semi-successfully to contain her giggle.

"I won't get caught though! I use Harry's Invisibility Cloak and now Draco will have one so neither of us will get caught and everything's okay, right?" Charlie sighed heavily and raised a skeptical eyebrow at his sister.

"I can't really scold you since you got perfect marks in every class, but if your grades start to slump ... at all – you need to stop seeing Draco after curfew."

"Charlie! Firstly you know my marks won't start to slip. Secondly I can't just stop seeing him! I think I'd go insane!"

"Insane people can't go insane, you'd go sane. What drives a sane man crazy will drive a crazy man sane. So no, you wouldn't go insane." Charlie laughed at Ginny's mock glare.

"Are you calling me insane, Charles Weasley?"

"Yes, I do believe I am." Ginny picked up a pillow and chucked it at her brother.

"Hey, did you go out for the Quidditch team this year? I swear there's nothing you're not good at. Quidditch, every subject in school, the list goes on and on." Ginny blushed.

"No, to answer your question. I don't really want to."

"As much as I respect your decision and all that, you're bloody brilliant on a broom, little one." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"So is everyone else in this bloody family, except Percy of course. I just don't want to follow in everyone else's footsteps ... be expected to live up to everything all my brothers did. I want to make my own footsteps!" Charlie smiled proudly at his sister; she had become everything he had ever hoped and much more.

"I remember when you were born, little one. I was ten years old and about to start Hogwarts. Percy, Fred, George, and Ron came home screaming their heads off but you were different. You just sat in your little basket and observed everyone. And I asked Mum why you didn't cry like the others, and she said that's because you've got what you want so you don't have to cry about it." Charlie smiled again; she had grown up so much since then. Ginny blushed. "I didn't understand what she meant then, but now I do. You've got that fire, Ginny. It's what makes you want to stand out and be different ... yes I'll take you to Diagon Alley, because only you would give him a chance. And I'm proud that you two did manage to get over previous impressions."

"Thanks, Charlie." Ginny smiled and got up to give her brother a tight hug.

**The Malfoy Mansion**

Draco stormed into his room and slammed the door behind him. "Bloody father!" He switched on his stereo system with a flick of his wand and threw himself on his bed. It was the CD he had borrowed from Ginny for Christmas; it was a Muggle/Wizard Crossover band called The Rasmus. Ginny absolutely adored them, particularly Aki, the drummer.

I wish you were here tonight with me to see the northern lights 

_I wish you were here tonight with me_

_I wish I could have you by my side tonight when the sky is burning_

_I wish I could have you by my side _

Draco smiled in spite of himself; what he wouldn't give to have Ginny right here next to him. He hadn't realized how much she really meant to him until they had to be apart. He prayed that Charlie would not only be okay with their relationship, but also agree to take Ginny to Diagon Alley. Draco smiled, he couldn't wait to see her and give her her Christmas present.

Cause I've been down and I've been crawling 

_Won't back down no more._

Draco's thoughts drifted to his father; he decided he wasn't going to take any more of Lucius' shit. It wasn't going to be easy, but then again neither was getting out of becoming a Death Eater, it was all relative.

Can't you stop the lies falling from the skies 

_Down on me, I'm still standing_

_Can't you roll the dice, I might be surprised_

_Conscience clear, I'm still standing here_

He thought suddenly about his mother; what had possessed her to marry Lucius? Not that it mattered now; all that mattered now was that she got out of this house, alive.

Burns like a thousand stars though you're light years away 

_Burns like a thousand stars or more_

_You're up there; you're always with me_

_Smiling down on me_

As if on cue with the song, Draco heard a tapping on his window. He opened it and a medium sized Horned Owl flew in, circled the room, dropped a piece of parchment onto Draco's bend, and flew back out. Draco closed the window again and walked to his bed.

It's something sacred something so beautiful 

_Something quiet to ease my mind_

_When the pressure's taking me over and over_

He chuckled, "I hope its something to ease my mind." Maybe, if he had something to look forward to, like seeing Ginny, this vacation wouldn't seem so endless.

_Cause I've been down and I've been crawling_

_Pushed around and always falling_

_You're up there you're always with me_

_Smiling down on me_

As the song finished, Draco broke the seal on the parchment and unfolded it. He immediately recognized Ginny's flawless handwriting.

_Draco,_

_Charlie says he'd be happy to take me. Don't worry, he's okay us. But, he does want to meet you. We'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks then at 3 o'clock, day after tomorrow. Hope this finds you happy. I miss you a lot ... love you. All my love_

Draco folded the parchment again and tucked it into his pocket. He noticed that he was smiling; strange how Ginny had that affect on him. He'd known Blaise for 10 years and he could barely get Draco to smile genuinely once a year. Now Ginny, who had only been with Draco a whopping 2 and ½ months, got him to smile by sending him a simple letter. He shook his head and started downstairs for dinner.

A/N: Here it is! Finally, it took me an insane amount of time to RP and write this chapter. The song is "Still Standing" by The Rasmus (also a real band, hehe). Aki is the drummer and the hottest thing on this planet! There will be more references to The Rasmus and its members so it might behoove you to go to http:rasmuszone.tk and read up on them. Awesome band! Anyways, how did you like this one? It was a lot of characterizing for Charlie, part of the reason for the insane amount of time. I hope I did him justice! Let me know what you think!! _**ATTENTION!** I'VE GOT A NEW STORY POSTED! PLEASE READ I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK, IT'S KATIE/OLIVER AND IT'S CALLED "I'M STILL HERE" AFTER THE SONG!_ Please read it and review! (It was called "Until the Day I Die, but I changed the title) Now, on to reviewers:

**DarkRose: ** Mucho thanko! I don't update too fast ... I only update as fast as the voices let me RP, so blame it one them!

**Skybluepink:** Yay! I'm glad you liked that ... I decided to leave it to everyone's nasty imaginations, hehe. This chappie didn't really have any amusing quotes in it ... sowwy! Hope you liked it though!

**InuKaino:** Much thanks. You'll have to wait and find out about the Narcissa/Ginny thing, sorry! Yes, my teachers literally control my life!

**Lithui: **haha! I'm glad you like Charlie ... how was he in this chapter? Ron will continue to be a prat for pretty much the rest of the story ... except for a few moments, lol.

**MasterHarper Menolly: **Glad you liked it! How did you like this one?

Disclaimer: There are many things I own ... and many things I would like to own (including Oliver Wood, hehe) ... but sadly, Harry Potter does not exist in the former group. The song doesn't either; its by The Rasmus!


	10. Secrets Revealed ,,, again

Chapter 10

"Mum, I thought I'd take Ginny to Diagon Alley today. You know, do a little brother sister bonding?"

"Sure dear, but make sure you're home by seven for dinner." Charlie smiled mischievously at Ginny.

"Ohh, Charlie! Can we take the Goldwing?" Charlie laughed at the expression of disapproval his mother was giving him. Charlie had an enchanted motorcycle; it was quite similar to the Ford Anglia in the fact that it flew and had an invisibility device. "Please Mum? We'll be safe and wear helmets and everything, please?"

Molly sighed heavily and looked between Charlie and her only daughter several times. "I suppose, but you," she pointed a finger at Charlie, "will be driving under the speed limit and –"

"I know Mum, always the safe driver. I promise." Ginny let out a squeal of delight and started up the stairs to her bedroom. "Where are you going, little one?"

"To get ready of course!" Ginny said as if it were the most obvious thing in the entire world. Charlie chuckled and sat down on the couch with his book.

**Two Hours Later**

"Come on, Ginny!" Charlie yelled up the stairs.

"Coming, coming, just keep your knickers on for a second!" Charlie walked up the stairs and into the bathroom, where Ginny was. She was leaning extremely close to the sink and poking herself in the eye with a pencil, or so that was what it looked like to Charlie. "I've got to finish my eyeliner and then I'm ready! Merlin! You have no patience Charles." Charlie raised an eyebrow at his sister's calling him Charles. Ginny poked a few more times before stepping back and smiling at her reflection in the mirror. "Ok, I'm ready now!"

"Well it took you long enough!" Ginny punched her brother lightly in the arm and they started downstairs. Charlie donned his helmet and swung a leg over the motorcycle that was parked in front of The Burrow. He smiled at Ginny's giddy expression as he revved the engine. Ginny hurriedly threw on her helmet and jumped on behind her brother. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and seconds later they were off.

**Diagon Alley**

Draco was startled to see a motorcycle landing in the middle of Diagon Alley. He and his mother were sitting outside the Leaky Cauldron, waiting for Ginny. He was even more startled to see the flaming red hair flowing out from underneath the passenger's helmet. That hair could only belong to one person; Ginny. The driver steered the motorcycle over to the side and parked it in an out of the way alcove. As the engine was turned off, the passenger swung her leg over the motorcycle and hopped off. She undid the helmet strap and pulled it off. She ran a hand through her hair and replaced the helmet on the seat. The driver put the kickstand down and got off as well, taking off his helmet. Draco was startled to see that the driver bore a striking resemblance to Ginny; the same red hair, intense blue eyes, and sporadic freckles.

Ginny looked around for a moment before her eyes locked with Draco's. She smiled and waved excitedly; Draco raised a hand in the air in response. Linking arms with the driver, whom Draco assumed was her brother Charlie; she strode over to Draco and Narcissa.

"Hi." Draco stood up as Ginny reached him.

"Hi." The look of annoyance on Ginny's face told Draco that she wanted to hug and kiss him just as much as he wanted to, but considering the fact that Narcissa and Charlie were there, that wasn't really an option.

Charlie cleared his throat loudly. "Oh! Sorry, Draco this is my brother Charlie. Charlie, this is Draco and ..." Ginny looked at the woman next to Draco and then back at Draco. He looked nothing like her, save for one thing. His eyes; they were the intense grayish blue that Lucius had, but Draco's held some strange kind of hidden warmth, the same that Ginny saw in the woman's eyes.

"This is my Mum. Mum this is Ginny." Narcissa smiled warmly and held out her hand for Ginny to shake.

"Wonderful to meet you, Draco simply does not shut up about you." Draco blushed slightly and looked at the ground as Ginny giggled.

"Good to meet you as well, Mrs. Malfoy. Draco's told me so much about you."

"Oh please darling, call me Narcissa." Ginny smiled and nodded shyly. Narcissa turned to Charlie and shook his hand firmly.

"Nice to meet you, Narcissa." Charlie tipped his head respectfully and then turned to Draco and Ginny. "Well you two have fun. Ginny, I'll meet you back here at 6 o'clock. Don't be late, Mum will have a fit if we miss dinner." Charlie turned back to Narcissa. "Can I buy you a cup of tea?"

"That would be lovely. Draco, dear, why don't you just meet me back here at 6 as well?" Draco nodded. "I'll see you then." Narcissa smiled warmly at Ginny before turning and following Charlie into the Leaky Cauldron. Ginny and Draco turned to each other, both grinning from ear to ear.

"What do you say we –" Draco was cut off by Ginny's mouth covering his. She blushed as they pulled out of the kiss. "Happy to see me?"

"Oh my god you have no idea!" Draco grinned and, wrapping his arm around her waist, they started to walk towards the other end of Diagon Alley.

"Well considering that my Mum and your brother are sitting right inside there, it's probably not a good idea that we snog in front of the window." Ginny sighed and nodded, wrapping her arms around Draco's middle as they continued to walk. On the opposite end of Diagon Alley, there was a little strip of country were people rarely ever visited. Draco led Ginny straight for that; he wanted to talk to her for a while without all the confusion and noise of the Alley ... okay he wanted to do a little bit more than talk.

They sat down under a large tree and Ginny nuzzled closer to Draco, putting her head under his chin.

"So Charlie seems okay with us ... that's a little bit strange."

"Nah, Charlie's not like the rest of my family. He wants what makes me happy instead of what looks good. He doesn't like your father, admittedly, but he has no grudge against you. He promised he wouldn't tell anyone." Draco smiled and kissed Ginny's head.

"I wish we could though ... I'm glad we've got at least one family member on our side. My Mum loves you." Ginny laughed and sat up to face Draco.

"What makes you say that?"

"She called you darling. In Mum terms that means she really really likes you. That term is usually reserved for me, her sister, Blaise, and Blaise's Mum." Draco chuckled as Ginny grinned. She shot him a mock glare before leaning over and kissing him passionately.

She pulled out of the kiss, but kept her face close to his. "I missed you."

"Yeah, I missed you too." Draco sighed, kissed Ginny on the forehead, and then stood up. "Come on, let's go get some butterbeer. I want to give you your Christmas present."

"Ooh! I love presents!" Ginny laughed as she slipped her hand into hers and their fingers entwined automatically. She loved the way his hands felt in hers, as if they were meant to be there. "What did you get me?"

"Ha! Like I'm really going to tell you!"

"Well I was going to tell you what I got you, but now I've changed my mind," Ginny said with a 'humphf'. Draco smiled mischievously as he wrapped his arms around her waist and started tickling her. Ginny shrieked and jumped out of arm's length. Draco laughed and Ginny hit him on the arm playfully. "How's it been at home?" Ginny asked, her expression suddenly changing for the worse. She stared at him with worried eyes.

"Bad ... worse than bad. Lucius is ... Ginny I don't want you to worry about it."

"Draco ... I wasn't going to say anything, but with the bruises you've got you can't just expect me to ignore it." Ginny bit her lip nervously. Draco's arms were bruised in several places and there was a large bruise on his neck. He had tried to cover them up by wearing a long sleeve turtleneck, but Ginny wasn't fooled.

"I ... I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please, I felt you flinch when I touched your neck before. Please don't lie to me ... I'm worried about you is all." Draco looked at Ginny and sighed. He stopped, pulled her into a close hug, and kissed her neck.

"He wants ... he wants me to become a Death Eater like him." Ginny gasped and pulled away slightly, just enough to look him in the eyes. "This is why I didn't want to tell you! Now you'll be afraid of me and leave me ... which you probably should be afraid ... I mean Lucius is a maniac and –" Ginny pressed a finger to Draco's mouth.

"Draco, love, I'm not going to leave you because your father is an asshole. I've seen your arms, you don't have the Dark Mark." Ginny's brow was knotted as Draco continued to stare down at her, expressionless.

"I don't want ... I love you and –"

"Draco, please stop. I love you ... so much. I would never leave you for something like that. I couldn't." Draco smiled weakly and Ginny reached up, pulled his head down, and kissed him thoroughly. "God I missed you." Draco laughed and kissed her again.

"My dad got angry with me when I told him where he could shove his Death Eater plans for me. Lucky my Mum's such a great healer; Dad didn't catch her this time, which is really good."

"Draco ... you don't have to hold all of this inside, you know. I would never betray your trust ... ever." Draco smiled gratefully at her as they started walking again.

"I know ... it's just hard for me to trust, you know. I mean the person you are supposed to trust more than anything, your dad, is my worst enemy." Draco sighed and tried to push thoughts of Lucius out of his head. "Let's not talk about stuff like that now. I only get to see you for today and then not for another 2 weeks. So let's make the most of the time, okay?"

"Hell yes!" Ginny smiled mischievously and kissed his neck. They entered a small pub and sat down at a booth in the back. Normally they would have gone to the Leaky Cauldron, but they didn't really want to run into Charlie and Narcissa. Draco waved to the waitress and ordered two butterbeers.

"So you and Charlie are really close, eh?"

"Yeah, he's my saving grace. If he wasn't there convincing Mum to let me go on a date, ride his motorcycle, etc, etc I'd go crazy." Draco laughed and gave Ginny the once over. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, which were pleasantly tight, and a fitted navy blue v-neck sweater. Over the top, she was wearing a leather jacket, which amused Draco to no end. Wasn't this Ginny Weasley? The 'good little Catholic girl' (as the muggle saying goes) that was in love with Saint Potter? He chuckled to himself as the waitress slammed a pair of butterbeers down on their table.

"What's so funny?"

"You're so ... unexpected." Ginny smiled and took a swig of butterbeer.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should."

A/N: Okay, I know it's a strange place to end, but I really wanted to post this for you all tonight. The next chapter is a continuation of the Diagon Alley trip and them giving each other their presents. I'm so so so so sorry for the wait! I've been a little brain dead and with my new stories and the teachers trying to murder us with homework, I haven't had time to write this! The next chappie should be up soon, but I'll be gone from 7 AM to 10 PM tomorrow so don't expect it until at least Friday. How was it?!

**Skybluepink: **I'm glad that amused you! I can't promise anything about happy endings ... lol, I know for sure that by the end they will be minus one character, but I'm not divulging anything else! How did you like this one?

**Inukaino: **Haha, I'm flattered! I'm sorry this took so long ... take it up with my damn teachers! How did you like this one? Ginny and Narcissa will have more interaction later on.

**MasterHarper Menolly:** LOL, I'm touched and flattered! It amazes me how you all find such amusement in lines that I didn't really think had much humor, if any! How did you like this chapter?

**MoonlightPrincess:** Very flattered. How was Charlie in this chapter?

**DracoLoverForever:** How was this chapter? Haven't heard from you in a while, so I didn't know if I should ask you to beta it ... let me know!

Disclaimer: Me? Own Harry Potter? What are you smoking? Apparently not enough!


	11. Happy Christmas!

Chapter 11

"So come on! I want to know what you got me!" Draco laughed at Ginny who was bouncing up and down in her seat.

"It's not that great ... but I didn't want to get you something generic." Draco smiled sheepishly and looked at the table. Ginny reached out and took his had from across the table.

"I'll be happy with whatever it is ... I'm just dying to know is all!"

"Okay, okay. I suppose I've tortured you long enough." Ginny smiled excitedly as Draco reached into his coat pocket. He produced a small, burgundy, and square box. It had a silver bow on top; Draco set it on the table and pushed it over to Ginny. "Like I said, it's not much." Ginny rolled her eyes, but smiled, as she grabbed the box. She untied the ribbon and gingerly lifted the top off of the box. When she looked inside, her breath caught in her throat.

Inside on a pillow of tissue paper, was a golden Snitch. She looked up at Draco with a confused smile. "Read what it says." Ginny turned back to the box and gently lifted the Snitch out. Engraved on the top of it were these words:

_GMW,_

_The most enchanting,_

_but the hardest one to catch._

_Love,_

_DLM_

"The first Snitch I ever caught." Ginny looked up at him with an 'oh my god you are the sweetest thing ever' expression on her face.

"Draco ... oh my god this is ... awww!" At a loss for words, Ginny got up and walked to the other side of the table. She slid in next to Draco and kissed him thoroughly.

"Well I'm glad you like it!"

"Are you kidding me? This is like ... the best gift ever!" Draco smiled against Ginny's lips as she kissed him again.

"I'm sure your family, who's known you a lot longer and better than I do –" Draco stopped as Ginny giggled; her eyes were locked on the tiny Snitch, but she was still apparently listening to what Draco said.

"The only one in my family that knows me at all is Charlie and he's horrible with gifts." Draco could hear the hurt in her voice, but she attempted to cover it up by smiling.

Deciding that a change of subject was in order, Draco asked, "So what did you get me?"

"Like I'm going to tell you! You'll just have to open it." Draco gave her a confused look as she produced a small, square box from inside her coat pocket. "Don't let size fool you ... it's an _Engorgio_ box." Draco raised an eyebrow as he turned to the box that was sitting on the table in front of him.

It was a little bit bigger than the box that had held the Snitch, but very similar. It was dark green in color with a gold ribbon; Draco laughed that both of them had come up with blending the House Colors, but a little differently. He tugged at the ribbon, which fell onto the table with ease. He glanced at Ginny before removing the cover of the box. Inside was a bit of shiny fabric; Draco reached in and pulled it out. But as he did, it started to grow; it enlarged until it was roughly the size of a small blanket.

As the fabric rolled around in his fingers, Draco knew immediately what it was: an Invisibility Cloak. He gasped involuntarily; Invisibility Cloaks were rare ... no that was and understatement. He stared down at it in shock; Lucius hadn't even been able to get his hands on one in all of Knockturn Alley.

Draco continued to look the Cloak over, glancing at Ginny several times. Then he noticed the embroidery:

_DLM,_

_Out of sight, out of mind,_

_but never out of my heart._

_Love,_

_GMW_

"Wow." That hardly seemed adequate, but it was all Draco could manage.

"I guess you like –" Ginny was cut off by Draco leaning over and kissing her soundly on the lips. Ginny moaned and smiled inwardly as she allowed Draco's tongue into her mouth. She wrapped one arm around his neck and the other found its way up to his hair and started playing with it. Draco lay the Cloak on the table and wrapped his arms around Ginny; one hand pressing into the small of her back and the other wandering aimlessly across her back. Ginny smiled as Draco pulled out of the kiss, but remained holding her rather closely.

"Thank you." Ginny laughed and put a hand on his chest.

"I'm glad you liked it ... I wasn't sure if you would." Draco laughed heartily.

"Ginny you know me almost as well as my own Mum." Ginny smiled and kissed him lightly before pulling back and returning to the other side of the booth.

The time passed quickly; they spent their time much like they had on the train. Draco simply loved Ginny's company; her presence was calming for some unknown reason. Ginny couldn't help but smile when Draco was there; he made her feel like a princess. When they were about 45 minutes away from leaving, Ginny dragged Draco back out to the little clearing they had gone to earlier that day.

"So what's this all about?"

"Dance with me?" Ginny smiled sheepishly at Draco, who simply stared at her confused.

"Huh?"

"Please?"

"Umm ... okay, but we don't have any music." Ginny waved her hand dismissively and, pulling out her wand, conjured a muggle stereo. She pushed a button and soft music started to flow from the speakers.

Draco caught Ginny up in his arms and they started to sway slightly. She shivered as she felt his warm breath on her ear and kissed his neck.

I had no choice but to hear you You stated your case time and again 

_I thought about it_

You treat me like I'm a princess 

_I'm not used to liking that_

You ask how my day was 

Ginny almost laughed at how well the song was describing what she felt at that moment. She pulled Draco closer, not wanting this moment to end.

You've already won me over in spite of me 

_Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_

_Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_

_I couldn't help it_

_It's all your fault_

"Draco, you know that I would never ever even dream of leaving you because of something your father did, right?" Ginny asked in a whisper. Draco's previous statement was still bothering her a little bit. "I love you ... as corny as this sounds, I love you for you."

"I know Gin, I love you."

Your love is think and it swallowed me whole 

_You're so much braver than I gave you credit for_

_That's not lip service_

"Promise you won't hide anything from me?" Ginny shivered as the cold started to chill her and snuggled closer to Draco.

"As long as you promise not to block me out. Tell me what's going on with your family ... what's going on in that beautiful little head of yours." Ginny smiled and blushed.

You've already won me over in spite of me 

_Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_

_Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_

_I couldn't help it_

_It's all your fault_

"Okay ... Charlie's the only one that really notices ... anything. Mum tries but she's really busy keeping the twins in line and Dad's too enchanted by his wonderful boys to notice." Ginny sighed sadly and Draco rubbed her back as they continued to dance.

You are the bearer of unconditional things 

_You held your breath and the door for me_

_Thanks for you patience_

_You're the best listener that I've ever met_

_You're my best friend_

_Best friend with benefits_

_What took me so long_

"Quidditch wouldn't matter because everyone's done that ... grades don't matter because Percy and Bill have done all that ... and music wouldn't matter because it's too far out of the spectrum."

"But you're brilliant at all of those things! You're better at every one of them than all your brothers combined!" Ginny blushed against Draco's neck and smiled.

I've never felt this healthy before 

_I've never wanted something rational_

_I am aware now_

_I am aware now_

"But I don't really mind ... I like my privacy and I love my relationship with Charlie. And ... if they noticed my change in mood, I'd have to explain everything about us to them." Ginny laughed, "As Charlie so eloquently put it, Mum would shit Frisbess if she knew I was sneaking out to see you." Draco chuckled.

You've already won me over in spite of me 

_Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet_

_Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are_

_I couldn't help it_

_It's all your fault_

They slowed and finally stopped dancing as the song ended, but didn't pull apart. "Your perfect you know?" Ginny laughed at Draco's statement. "No, I'm serious. You're always there for your friends and me, even when your own family is being shit-heads. You get me the most perfect Christmas present and don't let it faze you at all when I tell you my Dad wants me to become a Death Eater. You have the best marks in your year, are brilliant on a broom, drop dead gorgeous, play and sing like an angel and yet still remain modest." Ginny's mouth fell open as she blushed a deep shade of crimson. "You make me want to be the best person I can possibly be ... you make me honestly believe that maybe I'm not so bad after all." Ginny pulled her head back and looked Draco in the eyes.

"You're not so bad! You're wonderful!" Ginny smiled warmly and ran a hand through Draco's hair, making him shiver pleasantly.

**Outside the Leaky Cauldron**

"You're late, little one." Charlie attempted to sound reprimanding, but his warm smile gave him away. Ginny rolled her eyes and turned to Draco to say goodbye.

"I'll see you in two weeks then." Draco smiled and cupped Ginny's face in his hands, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Don't get into too much trouble." Ginny laughed and Draco smirked at her. He leaned down and kissed her; it was definitely a snog, but they kept it relatively short and clean considering the fact that Narcissa and Charlie were standing right behind them.

"Happy Christmas." Ginny smiled and waved as she swung her leg over the motorcycle and donned her helmet. "Nice to meet you, Narcissa."

"You too, dear." Narcissa waved.

"Happy Chrismas!" Draco dug his hands into his pockets and nodded at Ginny. He sighed as she and Charlie rode out of sight. Narcissa squeezed her son's shoulder and smiled down at him.

"Let's get back for dinner, Draco." He nodded and followed his mother.

A/N: So??? What did you think?! It took me forever to come up with the right gifts. Mucho thanko to Mikki who was a great help with that! I've been sick so that's why it took so long to post this chapter, sorry! Hope you all liked it! BTW, I know you all hate Lucius, and your going to hate him all in coming chapters, just a warning. I'm fully expecting death threats, so just keep it clean enough for a PG13 rating, that's all I ask, LOL!

**PaintedSecrets:** Yes, Lucius is a very bad person! So glad you liked it so much! How did you like this chapter? More of Lucius and his issues in the next chappie!

**MoonlightPrincess:** Haha! That was actually inspired by the fact that my dad took his motorcycle out of storage for the winter! Yay! Charlie is the most awesome character; he'll be there a lot in coming chapters!

**TheEvillBugger:** I'm flattered that you think it's smooth! D/G is the best! I did read your fic and I left you a review, so I won't comment here, but people read her story!!!!! It's awesome! I hope the presents weren't too big of a let down?

**Inukaino:** Well, this chapter was mostly fluff ... not too much humor, sry! Hope you liked it anywho! Speaking of which, how did you like it?

**MasterHarperMenolly: **OMG, so flattered! beams like an idiot I'm so glad that you think that! I hope this chapter lived up to and above whatever expectations you had for it. How did you like?

Disclaimer: You think I own Harry Potter? Apparently, someone smacked you with the stupid stick one too many times.


	12. You Are My Sunshine

Chapter 12

"So did you have fun?" Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother's question.

"What are you smoking?"

"Apparently not enough."

"Yes I had fun! He's ... oh my god he's perfect!" Charlie smiled as his sister sighed dreamily. They were taking yet another walk in the country before dinner; Charlie wanted to hear about Ginny's afternoon and Ginny, of course, was more than willing to tell him about it.

"What'd he get you?" Ginny laughed, thinking about it; to someone else the gift would probably seem random and a little out of place, but to her it was perfect. Something told her that Draco knew she wouldn't see it as out of place.

"A snitch ... the first one he ever caught. He had it engraved." Ginny took out the small box from her pocket and handed it proudly to Charlie. He raised an eyebrow and, taking it from her, opened it. He broke into a grin as he read the inscription.

"He's really good to you, huh?"

"Better than you can imagine ... I want to tell them, Charlie!" Ginny whined as she tugged on his coat sleeve like a five year old. Charlie chuckled and shook his head.

"I know you want attention, but they'd flip out! Give me some time to work on them ... we'll figure something out, Gin."

"Firstly I don't want attention, but I would appreciate them actually noticing that I exist, once in a while! Secondly, promise?" Charlie wrapped his arm around Ginny's shoulders as they continued to walk.

"Yes, I promise little one. Where did you get that Cloak anywho?"

"An old friend happened to come across it and she asked if I'd like to have it." Ginny smiled mysteriously.

**Malfoy Manor**

"Draco, I'm elated with your relationship ... but this moping thing is starting to get on my nerves, darling."

"I'm not _moping!_" Draco sighed heavily and sat down on the couch of his mother's study. It was one of the only places in the entire house where Lucius wouldn't go, ergo it was safe to talk about Ginny there.

"Oh please, I know your moods. And this is definitely moping! You never did tell me what she got you." Narcissa smiled at Draco from across her desk as she sipped her tea.

"An Invisibility Cloak! It's embroidered and everything!" Draco smiled proudly and Narcissa looked as though her son had just told her he was going to parade around muggle New York on a broom in a hot pink Speedo. She quickly regained her composure and smiled as she continued to sip her tea.

"Then why all this moping? You've got a beautiful girlfriend who just gave you an amazing Christmas present. And you'll be seeing, and probably snogging, her again in two weeks." Draco chuckled and smiled sheepishly at the floor; his mother read him like a book.

"Again, mother, I'm not moping. And ... that's the problem! Two weeks! I can barely owl her without Lucius or someone in her family finding out." Narcissa nodded sympathetically.

"Yes, I suppose that's true. Her brother seemed awfully nice."

"Yeah, Charlie's a peach, too bad the rest of her family are bloody –"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Draco Lucius Malfoy! I'll not have you insulting the Weasleys like Lucius." Draco cringed as he realized what he had been about to do.

"But Mum! You don't understand! They don't pay any attention to her ... and the only time they ever notice her is to be way too protective! Ginny's like ... I don't even know ... but she isn't even angry for it! She just goes on as if nothing were the matter!" Narcissa smiled at her son and walked over to him, sitting down on the couch beside him.

"I know its hard, but there's nothing you can do about it right now." Narcissa looked up as she heard the slam of a door; Lucius was home and he didn't sound very happy. "I suppose we'll have to go out and meet him, did you take that potion I told you to?"

"Yes Mum." Draco sighed and stood up; the potion was supposed to help him withstand the oncoming fight a little better. "You stay up here, please? Come down and get me once he's gone to bed, but until then stay out of sight." Narcissa sighed, but decided it best not to argue with her son.

"Alright, keep your mouth in check, Draco. He'll let you go faster if you don't smart off to him."

"Yes Mum." Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes and quickly left his mother's study. He walked down the large, black, marble staircase to the main floor, where his father was sitting on the living room couch.

"You lost a Quidditch game I hear?"

"Yeah, stupid Potter caught the snitch first." Draco leaned against the wall, staring at the back of his father's head.

"Or maybe you just weren't fast enough?" Lucius stood up and whirled around to face his son. "What have I told you about letting that _boy_ win?!" Draco opened his mouth to speak, but Lucius was much faster. "_Crucio!"_

Draco fell to the ground as pain coursed through his body. He bit his lip, refusing to give his father the satisfaction of hearing him scream. Lucius smirked as he lowered his wand, releasing Draco from the spell.

"No yelling? What? That didn't hurt enough? Try again, shall we? _Crucio!"_ Draco screwed up his face in pain, but still refused to utter a sound. Lucius laughed maliciously as he watched his son, lying on the ground. "Hmm ... still nothing." Lucius lowered his wand and released the curse for the second time.

"You ruddy bastard!"

"What was that son?"

"Don't you ever call me your son again!" Lucius raised an eyebrow at Draco, who was still lying helplessly on the floor.

"I'll try and remember that, _Crucio!"_ Draco uttered a moan as the full force of the spell hit him.

Draco rolled onto his back and tried to keep his mind off the pain that was coursing through his body; it was the only way he would survive this. He would have smiled had his body not felt like it was on fire; Ginny came into his mind. He felt her image starting to fade away, but clutched at it. Her fiery hair, her intense blue eyes, her porcelain skin, flecked lightly with copper colored freckles. He slipped out of consciousness; thoughts of Ginny ever vivid in his mind.

**The Burrow**

Charlie groggily opened his eyes; someone was pulling at his shirt. He attempted to clear the fuzziness out of his eyes. "Wha?"

"Charlie! Please wake up!" Charlie screwed up his face at the immense effort it took to wake up.

"Ginny?"

"Charlie! Oh my god! Wake up!" Charlie sat up in bed and looked around. Ginny was standing next to him; tears streaking down her face, pulling on his shirt. He glanced at the clock; 1 AM.

"Gin, what are you doing up?"

"He's in trouble Charlie! It's Lucius, I know it!" Charlie grabbed Ginny by the forearms and forced her to sit down on the bed in front of him.

"Ginny, slow down for a second. Are you talking about Draco?"

"Who else would I be talking about?! I have this feeling ... he's in trouble! Charlie, we have to go find him!"

"Ginny, hold on! Take a deep breath, let's figure this out." Ginny took a deep breath but continued to look extremely worried. "What makes you think he's in trouble?"

"I have this feeling ... I had this dream that Lucius was torturing him ... I woke up something told me it wasn't a dream. I have to go to him!" Charlie rubbed Ginny's arms.

"Deep breaths, Gin. First of all, you don't know if that's true or not. Secondly, you can't go to him." Ginny looked as though she would burst into tears. "I know, Ginny, but wouldn't Lucius just hurt him more if he ever found out about the two of you?" Ginny nodded slowly. "You're going to have to trust that Lucius wouldn't kill his own son and that Narcissa will get to Draco and help him."

"Charlie ..." Ginny's lip trembled; she wasn't sure how he expected her to just sit there while Draco was out there being tortured.

"Shh, don't cry." Charlie cupped Ginny's face in his hands. "He's going to be okay, you can't worry about what you don't know." Ginny nodded as tears poured out of her eyes. "Let's get some sleep shall we?" Ginny nodded again and crawled under Charlie's blanket.

She was suddenly reminded of the first nightmare that she had ever had, her parents hadn't been home that night.

**Flashback**

"Ginny? What's wrong?" A fifteen-year-old Charlie came sprinting into Ginny's room. The five-year-old Ginny sat up in her bed, bawling her head off.

_"A monster was chasing me!" Ginny wailed. Charlie walked over to her bed and gathered her up in his arms._

_"You're safe now, Charlie's here. I won't let anything get you."_

_"Promise?" Ginny's lip trembled as she looked up into her brother's concerned face._

_"Yes, I promise. Why don't you go back to bed now?"_

_"NO! He'll come after me again!" Ginny started to cry again._

_"Shh, it's okay, Ginny. Come on, you can sleep in my bed, I won't let him get you." Ginny nodded and sniffed, having stopped crying momentarily. Charlie handed Ginny her teddy bear, which had fallen on the floor, and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, clutching him tightly. He walked slowly back to his room and lay her on the bed. He crawled in next to her and wrapped his arms around her._

_"Will you sing to me, Charlie?" Ginny sniffed again and snuggled closer to her big brother._

_"Of course I will." Charlie started to sing softly, "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." Charlie smiled as he heard Ginny's breathing slow, signaling that she had fallen asleep._

**Back to the Present**

"Charlie? Will you sing to me?" Charlie chuckled as he wrapped Ginny up in his arms and she snuggled close.

"Of course I will." He wiped a few tears off of Ginny's cheek as he started to sing softly, "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away ......

A/N: Oh my god! Don't you just _love_ Charlie to death?! Anywho ... I know Lucius was a jerk and you will all get to see what happened to Draco in the next chapter. I am fully prepared for Lucius death threats. I know it was kind of random with Ginny thinking Draco was hurt and stuff ... but it was like woman's intuition, she just knew! How did you all like this? I hope it was fluffy, but not too corny! Press that little button that says review and tell me how you really feel!

**Debby:** Yay! Mucho thanko, I will change that ASAP! Did this chapter give you warm fuzzies as well? Probably not with the whole 'I am Lucius Malfoy and I want to kill my own son' thing. LOL, review anyhow!

**PaintedSecrets:** I know, we all want Lucius to die ... but he does fulfill a purpose for the time being. I liked your story, but you need to update it man! How did you like this chapter, I mean besides the whole Lucius being a royal ass part?

**MoonlightPrincess:** Was this enough Charlie for ya? I know, there can never be enough Charlie, but work with me here. Isn't he just the best?! How did you like this chapter?

Disclaimer: For those of you who think I own Harry Potter ... pay a visit to The-Dark-Rose-of-Insanity and she'll smack you with the smart stick a bunch of times! BTW, the song from the last chapter is Head Over Feet by Alanis Morisette, so sorry I forgot it in the last disclaimer! Oops!


	13. Snowball Fights

Chapter 13

"Draco, darling, can you open your eyes for Mum?" Draco groaned as he opened his eyes slightly. "There you go, drink this." Draco let his eyes close again as Narcissa held a cup to his lips. He drank it reluctantly, as it tasted like rotten milk, but immediately started to feel better. "Come on, sit up." Draco allowed his mother to prop him up against the headboard.

"Morning." Draco smirked as Narcissa gave her son a stern look.

"You had to talk back to him, didn't you?"

"I'm not going to give in to what he wants. It starts with not smarting off to him and it ends with my becoming a Death Eaters. So, yes, I did have to talk back to him." Narcissa sighed heavily and sat down next to Draco on the bed.

"Draco ... I just want –"

"I know Mum, I'm sorry. I'll try and keep it better in check next time. Don't worry about me okay? You should be worrying about yourself." Narcissa smiled at Draco and ran her hands through his hair affectionately.

"I'll always worry about you. I'm your mother, that's what I do." Draco rolled his eyes but smiled. "Don't be angry with me, but Ginny sent you an owl. The owl wouldn't leave until I opened it, so I had to." Draco's expression darkened.

"What did it say?"

"She thought something was wrong with you ... that Lucius was hurting you. She was right of course, that was just after I had gone down to get you. I don't know how she knew." Narcissa stared out the window, waiting patiently for her son's reaction, which she knew would take a while. Draco had been taught to hide his emotions, so now that he had started showing them to his mother, it took him a while to sort out what exactly his emotions were.

"I felt like she was there, Mum. That's how I lasted so long ... I know she wasn't, but it felt like she was." Draco shook his head and Narcissa stared at him with a curious expression on her face.

"I wonder ..."

"What?" Narcissa cocked an eyebrow and smiled.

"I need to go check on something in my Study, get some sleep darling. Oh, by the way, I sent Ginny an owl telling her you would be okay, but you might want to send her something a little more explanatory." Draco nodded, but before he could ask what she was checking on, his mother had left the room. He reached over to his nightstand and pulled a quill, ink bottle, and a piece of parchment out of the drawer.

**The Burrow**

"Where's Ginny?"

"Shh! Mum!" Charlie whispered angrily as he shut the door softly behind him. Molly Weasley was standing in the hallway just outside his room; he took her by the arm and led her away from the door. Once they were in the kitchen, he sat down at the table. "She had a rough night ... I let her sleep in my room. Please don't wake her up yet."

"What do you mean she had a rough night?"

"There's a lot of stuff going on in her life right now and she had a little bit of a break down. She's fine now, just let it go, Mum." Charlie gratefully took the cup of tea his mother handed him and started blowing into it to cool it off.

"How am I supposed to let a statement like that go, Charles? Why would Ginny be having a break down?"

"Mum! In case you haven't noticed, which I know you haven't, there's a lot going on in her life that she doesn't tell us. I've gotten her to confide in me and I'm not going to risk that by telling the whole bloody family! It's nothing serious and she's fine now! I handled it, so can we please just let it go?" Charlie sighed and started to read the Daily Prophet, which had just been dropped on the table by Erol. (A/N: too lazy to look up the real spelling ... I hope that's it)

"I just want her to be my little girl again, Charlie."

"I'm sorry for the reality check, but she's not Mum. She stopped being your little girl a long time ago, you just didn't notice." Molly sighed sharply and turning away from her son, starting to make breakfast. Charlie shook his head and left the kitchen; he started back up to his room to fetch a book. When he got there he found Ginny, sitting up on the bed, stretching. "Morning, sunshine." Ginny looked up and smiled at her brother. "Feeling better?"

"A little bit."

"Narcissa sent an owl, last night, just after you fell asleep. Lucius was hurting Draco ... but he's going to be fine." Ginny sighed as tears started to well up in her eyes again. "Come on, little one. Please don't cry, everything's okay." Charlie sat down next to Ginny and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"I know, Charlie. I'm just ... scared is all. Scared for him. And a little bit scared as to why I knew what was happening from all the way over here ... bloody hell this is all just so ..."

"Scary?" Charlie chuckled as Ginny sighed and nodded. "This is going to sound really stupid, but you have to try and let it go. There's nothing you can do for him except be supportive and all that. In regards to how you knew ... I have no bloody idea, sorry. But it could just be some freak coincidence thing."

"I doubt it."

"Yeah, you're probably right, but that's not for you to worry about now. I say we wake everyone up and start a snowball fight." Ginny smiled brightly at her brother; Weasley snowball fights could put Dementors in a better mood.

"I'll get dressed and meet you in Ron's room. Bring a bucket of snow and we'll ... wake him up!" Ginny laughed a mock evil laugh and bounded off to her room. Charlie shook his head, smiling.

**Three Hours Later**

"All of you! Get inside now! You'll catch your deaths, I'm serious! Don't make me come out there!" Mrs. Weasley waved a wooden spoon threateningly at her five children. They all groaned and started to trudge back towards the house. Every inch of every one of them was soaking wet. However, they were all smiling from ear to ear as well. Mrs. Weasley gave them all the once over and sighed her disapproval. "You Charles Weasley, are the cause of all this! You'd better get them dry, or you'll be dealing with me tonight when I have five sick children in my house!" She waved the spoon at him several times before turning and walking back to the stove. Charlie chuckled and started for the living room, his siblings following.

"That was brilliant! Ginny you've got some arm on you, how come I got the short end of the genetic proverbial hockey stick?" George, Ron, Charlie, and Ginny simultaneously raised an eyebrow at their brother and then burst out laughing. "Well I'm sorry that I'm too refined for you common folk," Fred continued, sniffing pompously. His brothers and sister broke out into another round of rib splitting laughter.

"Charles Michael Weasley! What did I tell you?!"

"Sorry, Mum." Charlie shrugged his shoulders and dug a rather damp wand out of his pocket. He performed a couple quick drying spells and they all sat down in various places around the living room. Ginny grabbed a quilt from the back of the couch and wrapped it around her shoulders as she sat down on the couch. The twins sat down on either side of her, their body heat doing wonders at keeping her skinny body warm.

"So I heard you got a new Chaser?" Charlie settled into the cushy hunter green armchair opposite the couch.

"Yeah, she's bloody brilliant! Mattie, Harry's girlfriend, but only since the Halloween Ball."

"Harry's going out with her?" George sat up straight.

"We didn't know that!" Fred shook his head fervently.

"Don't hurt yourself, Fred." Ginny put her hands on either side of Fred's face, forcing him to stop shaking it and avoid more brain damage.

"What?! The Terrible Two not knowing the latest gossip? I'm shocked ... I'm appalled ... I congratulate whatever girls they are that have you this whipped." Charlie smiled cheekily at the twins, who in turn blushed the color of their hair and threw a few pillows at him, which he easily avoided.

"It's Angelina Johnson for Fred, and Alicia Spinnet for George," Ginny announced. The twins turned and glared at her. "OH puh-lease! Even Ron knows and he's like ... socially inept!"

"Hey, I resent that!"

"I would hope so ... anywho! What are they like?" Charlie chuckled at Ron's outraged expression and turned to Ginny.

"Angelina's really fun ... she's super outgoing. Let's just say I've caught her and Fred 'cleaning' out some broom closets recently." Ginny smiled evilly as the tips of Fred's ears turned bright red.

"Fred! I'm in shock! You know that broom closets aren't the choice spot ... bloody hell man I told you that on your first day of Hogwarts!"

"Charlie!" Now it was Ginny's turn to throw a pillow at her brother, who allowed it to hit him squarely in the face and shrugged. "Anywho, Alicia's really quiet, perfect for our George here." George raised an eyebrow at his sister, who giggled. "But she's nice."

"And what about our little Ronniekins here?" Ron turned and glared at Ginny, Fred, and George, as if daring them to say anything. His ears were already as red as could be, so Ginny decided there wouldn't be any harm in telling the truth.

"He's got 'Mione of course! What _are_ you smoking?"

"Apparently not enough! I'd forgotten about Hermione! She's cute ... it took you this long to get together?! Come on now Ron! That's disgraceful." Ron glared daggers at the floor as his face turned the color of his hair. "Just kidding, Naldo." Ron rolled his eyes at his brother's favorite nickname. When Ron was 5 his favorite book (yes, he liked books at that age, but only when someone was reading to him and only adventure books), involved a character named Ronaldo. Ron pleaded with his mother to change his name, but she obviously refused. So Charlie, who thought the whole spectacle was absolutely hilarious, started calling Ron "Naldo".

"And what about you Charlie?" Fred wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Charlie laughed heartily. Ginny rolled her eyes; Charlie would never get married, bloody hell he didn't even like dating, that was a known fact.

"Yeah right, Naldo. We all know Charlie's going to live to a ripe old age as a cranky bachelor." Charlie raised his eyebrows and nodded in agreement. He did a cranky old bachelor impression, making everyone laugh. Lucky for Ginny, just as the situation was about to turn to her, Molly called them all into the kitchen for lunch.

**Malfoy Manor**

"I'm sorry, my lord. He refuses ... he won't even respond to torture."

"We will find something that will make him give in ... but I don't have time for it now, we have more important things to do. As you very well know, Lucius. However, as soon as the Black agents are finished with their current duties, send them to Hogwarts. We will find his weakness, no need to worry my child." Lucius bowed low before turning and quickly exiting the room. Voldemort smiled maliciously as the door closed with a soft click; Draco Malfoy would be the finest Death Eater this world had ever seen. If things went according to plan, which they would of course, he would be so much more than a Death Eater ... in time he would be an heir.

A/N: dun dun DUN! That little tid bit at the end ... well it was a whim and I think it turned out nicely, don't you? How did you all like it? I was too much of a lazy ass to go into details on the snowball fight. That and jealousy took over ... I haven't had a proper snowball fight in like 5 years. Mike! You owe me a snowball fight when I get to Chicago! ANYWHO! How did you like it? Too fluffy? Too dark? You tell me!

**CC:** Thank you much, how'd you like this one?

**MoonlightPrincess:** Yes, he can sing! Charlie is like ... perfect! He's my favorite character right now. I might have him visit Hogwarts just because I can't stand the thought of not writing him!

**MzSammiz:** Mucho thanko!

**HarryPotterFan670:** Yay! So glad you liked it! I'm flattered that I'm on your alerts! How did you like this chapter? Hopefully it lived up to expectations?

**CoolMilena:** Thank you, thank you! How did you like this chapter?

**PaintedSecrets:** omg! I'm so sorry! I was writing two different chapters/two different author notes at the same time and I got super confused. So so so sorry! Yes, Lucius is an ass. There's more ass like things coming. I actually did understand the review ... which kind of scares me, o well!

Disclaimer: Okay, here is what you need to write on the inside of your eyelids: Pia O'Leary does not own Harry Potter!


	14. Erinys Amor Semper

Chapter 14

"Draco! Come down here now!" Draco sighed and put down his quill; he walked out of his room and down to the entrance hall where Lucius was waiting for him. "I'd like you to meet Mr. Volumnius, he will be working with the company." Draco held out his hand, as he had been trained to do, and shook Mr. Volumnius' hand firmly.

"It's very nice to meet you, sir."

"Ah, you too my boy. Really quite charming, I must say, Lucius!" Lucius smiled a forced smile at Mr. Volumnius. Draco nodded respectfully to Mr. Volumnius and then turned to his father.

"Was there anything else?"

"No, thank you son. By the way, Mr. Volumnius will be having dinner with us later. 7 o'clock please be prompt." Draco nodded curtly before turning on his heel and heading back up to his room. He sat back down at his desk and continued writing his letter to Ginny. He had written exactly 5 words when there was a knock on his door. He slammed the quill down on the desk and stomped to the door. He wrenched it open to find his mother standing there, looking at him curiously.

"I'm sorry to disrupt you, but I did find something I thought you might like to know about. If you're busy, I can just talk to you later." Narcissa turned to leave, but Draco caught her arm.

"Sorry, Mum. I'm just frustrated because I've been trying to finish this letter for about 2 hours now and I keep getting interrupted. Let me put it away and I'll meet you in your study." Narcissa smiled and nodded as she walked away. Draco sighed heavily as he carefully hid Ginny's letter and proceeded to his mother's study. When he got there, she was comfortably stretched out on the burgundy couch. Draco sat down in the squashy armchair opposite her.

"So what did you want to tell me?"

"Have you ever heard of the _Erinys Amor Semper_?"

"Umm ... no, I don't think so." Narcissa smiled and sat up on the couch.

"Okay, near the beginning of the Malfoy family, there was a lot of controversy. There was a certain son betrothed to a powerful wizard's daughter, but the father allowed the son to marry for love instead of political gain. This created a blood feud between the two families; after several years of fighting, a wise old wizard came forward to solve the problems. He gave the girl's family and eternal blessing of happiness. And to the Malfoy's he gave a curse.

"He decreed that every son born to the house of Malfoy would have but one true love, his _Amor Semper_. And it was with only that one woman, that the man could be truly happy. If he did not marry this woman, he would turn onto the path of evil and never return from it. He could only ever find true happiness with this one person. To make their love all the stronger, they would be semi-telepathically linked. They would be able to sense the other's feelings and in some rare cases, know when the other person was in trouble over great distances.

"However, it would be most likely that such a love could only come from great hardships. The lovers would have to go through countless trials and dangers to be able to be together. It would seem that the fates are against the couple.

"Furthermore, there was never a guarantee that the woman would love the man back. Sometimes, the one meant for her was not the Malfoy, but someone else. There is a guarantee, however, that the two will meet, eventually." Narcissa sighed and took a sip of her tea, which was sitting on the side table next to her.

"To make matters all the worse, the man would get one and only one chance to gain the love of this woman. Once that opportunity was passed up, he would never get another chance. He would turn to the path of evil, regardless of how good his character was. But, if he were able to obtain her love, they would marry and live happily ever after in a sense. Their lives would not be without hardship, but they would be happy with the love they shared for each other. Their children would face this same curse, but would be more apt to follow the path of their parents." Draco cocked an eyebrow at his mother; he wanted to ask questions, but sensed that she wasn't done explaining yet.

"It has since become a curse on the family because no one has been able to find and marry his love. Every generation that is unable to do so increases the probability that the next generation will not be able to accomplish it either. Ergo, Lucius' chances of marrying his love were a great deal slimmer than those of his great grandfather. This is, perhaps, why the Malfoy name has had such a negative connotation to it. All of the Malfoy men have been destined to turn evil; it is in their blood. Because they could not put aside the malice in their hearts in order to win the love of their destined woman.

"I'm sure you can interpret what I have been trying to imply, Draco." Draco nodded, rather stunned.

"But how do you know that I won't end up like that? Like you said, my chances are a great deal slimmer than those of Lucius or anyone before him." Narcissa smiled affectionately at her son.

"Because, my darling child, I am your mother. I know these things." Draco cocked an eyebrow; this wasn't exactly a satisfactory answer. "I know, but you'll just have to trust me for now."

"Does that mean that you aren't Lucius' true love?" Narcissa chuckled.

"I am, by no means, his true love. I never was and I don't pretend to be. Everyone knows that, but it would have been unacceptable for him not to marry and carry on the Malfoy line." Draco nodded.

"The Malfoy women, none of which were true loves, are some of the most moral and good people on the earth. However, it is their obedience and submissiveness to their husbands that clouds this. I'll leave you with this thought my dear; I have observed that Ginerva Weasley is one of the least obedient and submissive creatures on this planet." Narcissa smiled meaningfully at her son, before getting up and walking out of the study, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

As he played absentmindedly with the family ring, which he wore on his left ring finger, the _Erinys Amor Semper_ repeated itself over and over in his mind. He smirked thinking about Ginny.

_Is she my _Amor Semper_? I really do love her ... I think she loves me too. That would mean I'm not following in his footsteps, which is definitely a good thing. That's got to be the only explanation for her knowing I was in trouble ... there's no other way. But then again, what if she's not? I would never forgive myself if she had to go through what Mum goes through with Lucius ... but then again, if I care about her going through that, doesn't that mean I really love her? I could never bring myself to do that to her ... but then again, what if she doesn't really love me? What if it's just some meaningless fling to her ... I'll have lost my _Amor Semper_ and I'll have to be like him ... am I admitting, then, that she is my _Amor Semper_? Is that completely preposterous, or relatively believable? I don't know ... I wish Mum would tell me what she knows. I can tell she's not telling me everything ... she's holding something else back. I wonder what it is? Ginny ... my _Amor Semper_. Hmm, that sounds nice. Mrs. Ginerva Malfoy ... Draco and Ginny Malfoy ... that has a really nice ring to it. _Amor Semper_ ... Ginny ..._

A/N: I know, I know, really short. But I didn't want to get out of the Prophecy mood by going back to Ginny or the dinner or anything. Sorry no Charlie in this chapter ... more of him in the next one, I promise! How did you like it? Was the curse thing ok? _Erinys Amor Semper _means cursed (actually one of the Furies' names, but work with me here) love forever in Latin. Tell me what you thought ... yes pressy that button that says review!

**MoonLightPrincess:** Yes, I'm so so so sorry there was no Charlie, but he can't take over the fic you know. Anywho, how did you like the curse thing? That tad bit about him being an heir won't really come into play for a little while, it was a bit of foreshadowing! How was this one?

**Inukaino:** Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked it! Charlie's the best, how was this chapter? Yeah, this kind of gave a little bit of explanation as to why Lucius is an ass, but he still needs to die, I know!

**HarryPotterFan670:** Thanks a bunch! How was this chapter? I hope it satisfied your need for an update, hehe.

**CoolMilena:** Yeah, Lucius is so bad ... grar. Anywho, how was this one? Thanks so much!

**PaintedSecrets:** LOL, my best friend and I have random conversations like that, so I'm kind of used to it! Don't worry about your Lucius death threats, I think them too as I'm writing them. It's lovely to know that the hate you are trying to get your readers to feel, is being felt! Haha, hope that made some sense!

**DarkRose:** More dark things to come soon, then you will be very happy!

**Fieryred20: **Thanks a bunch! How was this chapter?

**CC:** Thanks, yeah, Lucius is an ass and we all know it. Narcissa deserves better, but if she wasn't there what would Draco have been like?! How was this?

**ALL:** Thanks for all the reviews! I'm at 50! Yay! I'm really (happily) surprised at all the Lucius death threats and comments on my skill, instead of just the plot. Keep reviewing!

Disclaimer: _Erinys _will follow all of those who mistake my _Amor_ for Harry Potter as ownership ... _Semper!_


	15. Keep Your Chin Up and Your Head Held Hig...

Chapter 15

"Ginny? What're you doing?" Charlie leaned up against the doorframe of Ginny's room and gave her a worried look.

"Hmm? Oh, just thinking." She was sitting on the windowsill looking out at the snow-covered countryside. She would be going back to Hogwarts tomorrow; Christmas had passed quickly, but happily. Even when there were a few less presents to go around, Christmas was always overflowing with warm fuzzies. Charlie was staying to see Ginny off, but he would be leaving soon after she did.

"You okay? You seem kind of out of it today." Charlie sat down on Ginny's bed

"Yeah, I don't know ... it just seems so surreal. That I'm lying to my family for him ... but then, I love him – I love him so much." Ginny sighed and turned back to the window.

"Love makes people do crazy things, little one." Charlie winked at her and left her to watch the snow alone.

**Platform 9 ¾**

"We'll see you in a few months, dear." Ginny squirmed out of her mother's crushing hug and straightened her robes. She walked over to Charlie who was standing apart from the rest of the group.

"I never did get to thank you ... for everything."

"That's what big brothers are for, little one." Ginny rolled her eyes but hugged Charlie tightly anyways. "Try and get a few good pictures of the twins 'cleaning out broom closets'. We'll need something for the wedding album." Ginny and Charlie laughed heartily for a moment before they heard the whistle that signaled Ginny had to leave. Charlie saw a single tear roll down her cheek and immediately felt very sad. "Hey, don't go all mushy on me now. Come here." Charlie pulled Ginny to him and hugged her tightly. "I'll write you, and I'll see you this summer. Oh and by the way, I never got to give you your Christmas present." Ginny pulled away and cocked an eyebrow at her brother.

Charlie reached into his coat and pulled out a dark blue box with a silver ribbon on it. He handed it to her, kissed her forehead, and pushed her gently towards the train. She turned around once she was on board and waved to him. "Thanks Charlie! Love you!"

"Love you, little one." Charlie waved as the train pulled out of the station. Ginny sighed and found herself in what had been dubbed "The Weasley Compartment" a few minutes later. She stared out the window, fingering the box in her lap, and vaguely listening to her brothers plotting against Snape.

"I'll be back later, I'm going to see if I can find Zi." Ron, Fred, and George nodded and started right back into their conversation as Ginny got up and left. Had they paid any attention to their sister, they would have known that Zi hadn't gone home for the holidays. She wasn't on the train.

Ginny wandered the train, but Draco was nowhere to be found. She sighed and stepped inside an empty compartment. Things were swirling around uneasily in her mind; something was wrong. She had this strange, cold feeling in the pit of her stomach. And something told her it had to do with Draco.

She looked down at the box in her lap; she was, honestly, very excited to see what Charlie had gotten her. He wasn't good with gifts at all, but from the look he had given her before she left, she got the feeling that this gift was out of the ordinary.

Ginny tugged on the ribbon slightly and it fell off into her lap. She pulled off the top to the box to reveal an ornately carved, silver jewelry box. She would have expected nothing less from Charlie in regards to the design. Celtic knots were carved all over the box, but in a tasteful manner. On the top, dead center was a claddagh. She smiled subconsciously as she lifted it out of the dark blue box. She pulled up on the hinged top of the silver box, but frowned as she found that it was locked.

She looked back at the blue box that she had set on the seat next to her; inside there was a silver necklace. It was a small claddagh pendant, with a ruby inlaid in the heart, on a simple silver chain. She looked at the front of the box and almost laughed; the claddagh on the necklace was the key to the box.

Ginny pushed the claddagh against the lock and the box opened with a tiny 'click'. As she opened the box further, some music began to play. She knew the tune very well and could almost hear Charlie singing along with it. She listened to it for a few seconds before realizing that she had started to sing along with it; _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away._

Ginny wiped away a tear as she stopped singing; she missed Charlie so much. She had grown up having him there all the time, and now she barely saw him at all.

She blinked several times in confusion as she looked, for the first time, at what was inside the box. There was a golden Snitch ... her golden Snitch, her Christmas present from Draco. She thought she had packed it in her trunk. Her brow furrowed subconsciously as she pulled out the note and read it:

_Happy Christmas, Ginny!_

_I hope you liked your gift, you know I'm the worst with presents. I thought you could use someplace safe to keep your Snitch. As I know you've figured out, the necklace is the key. I know you'll be doing brilliantly in school and everything, but good luck with this term anyways. I really wish I could be there for you with everything that's going on, but I figured the music box would be some kind of substitute. Don't be too hard on Ron and the twins; they love you and are just trying to show it, in their own strange way. Keep your chin up and your head held high. I love you and I promise to come and see you over Easter Break._

_Until then, Love always,_

_Charlie._

Ginny smiled and tucked the not back inside the box, locking it. She shook her head; the ability to sneak into other people's stuff without being noticed was definitely genetic. Bloody hell, she'd been doing it to him for years now.

Gryffindor Girls' Dormitory

"Oh my god, Ginny! There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Ginny looked up and smiled as Zi flopped dramatically onto the bed next to her. Ginny leaned over and hugged her friend around the shoulders.

"How was your Christmas?"

"Well, I have to say that Seamus character is pretty fine!" Ginny rolled her eyes but joined Zi in a fit of laughter. A few minutes later, when they finally regained their composure, Zi asked, "How was yours? Everything okay?"

"Charlie was home!" Ginny answered excitedly.

"Oh and I missed him? Damn!" Zi, having been Ginny's best friend since first year, had been made an honorary Weasley by none other than Ginny and Charlie. Zi had spent several summers at The Burrow and was relatively close to Charlie as well, considering the fact that she didn't have any siblings besides her older sister Cho. And Cho, being the bitch she was, didn't really count. Cho was angry that her sister was different; Zi was in Gryffindor, among other things, and completely went against everything that Cho had wanted for her little sister. Ergo, Zi had unofficially adopted Ginny as her sister, saying that there had been a mix up and she was really destined to be the eighth Weasley.

"Yeah, he said he's coming to visit for Easter Break though." Zi smiled and propped herself up against Ginny's headboard. "I don't know how Mum's going to take that though. He and Mum had a row ... I think it was about me, but he refused to tell me."

"Why would your Mum and Charlie have a row over you?"

"Because Mum doesn't know me anymore ... and Charlie does. I heard him say something about her not noticing that I wasn't her little girl anymore." Ginny sighed and, resting her head against the headboard, closed her eyes. "I just wish all this family drama could stop ... I feel horribly talking to Draco about it because his family is so much more fucked up than mine. And on top of all the shit with my family, I've got to keep the whole thing with Draco under wraps ... oh shit!" Ginny's eyes flew open as she realized what she had just done. "Oh holy fucking shit!" Zi was giving her a confused look, bordering on confused anger.

"What thing with Draco?" she asked slowly.

"Oh my god! Oh my bloody god!" Ginny buried her face in a pillow.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley you better tell me what in the bloody hell is going on right now!" Ginny reluctantly sat up to face her best friend; there was no use in trying to hide it now.

"I'm ... dating Draco Malfoy."  
"**_WHAT?!_**" Ginny cringed at Zi's tone and volume.

"I'm so so so sorry that I didn't tell you ... when I was in the Forest we ran into each other. And I don't really know how it happened, but he was really kind and nice and not the person that everyone else sees. He's so different when you get to know him. And so I've been sneaking out sometimes to see him and he really knows how to comfort me and stuff. Please don't be mad that I didn't tell you. I couldn't! Draco and I agreed we wouldn't tell anyone because it would just cause problems. And –"

"Ginny, breathe!" Zi was still looking rather pissed, but she wasn't going to murder anyone now, which was definitely a good thing.

"Are you mad?"

"Bloody hell woman, of course I'm mad!" Ginny bit her lip nervously as Zi closed her eyes and counted to ten, taking several deep breaths. "Ginny, are you, in all complete honesty, telling me that you are in a serious relationship with Draco Malfoy?"

"Yeah ..."

"And have you told me everything?" If Ginny hadn't been mildly afraid of Zi at the moment, she would have laughed at how much she sounded like her mother.

"No ... before the holidays, he told me that he loves me. And I told him that I love him too ... because I do." Ginny became extremely interested in her socks as she waited for Zi's reaction.

"Is he tricking you in some way? Does he have you under the Imperious?"

"Oh my bloody god, Zi! How can you think that?! I love him, not because of some stupid spell or anything like that! I love him because ... because he's him! He's caring and sweet and so many other things that no one sees." Ginny sighed heavily, waiting again for Zi's reaction.

"Oh." Zi sighed similarly to Ginny and rested against the headboard. "So I'm assuming your family doesn't know?"

"No, only Charlie. He's super supportive of the whole thing." Zi nodded silently as Ginny attempted to gage her emotions. "Zi, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Ginny. I'm just a little shocked is all ... I mean with the whole family rivalry, not mentioning house rivalries. But, if he's who makes you happy, then I'm all for it." Ginny smiled widely and enveloped Zi in a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh my god! Thank you so much Zi, you have no idea how much this means to me!"

"Gin air!"

"Oh, sorry!" Ginny released Zi, still smiling, but within a few seconds her smile fell.

"What's wrong?"

"He's not here. He didn't come back on the train. I've got that weird feeling again; something's really wrong. I hope ... oh my god! What if ... no!" Ginny whimpered slightly as the worst 'what-ifs' started running through her mind. She suddenly had a flashback of the horrible dream in which Lucius had been torturing Draco ... only it wasn't a flashback; it was happening right now.

A/N: Yay! A semi-cliffie! Don't worry; I'll post again before the weekend is over, I promise! Firstly, I'd like to apologize for the last scene there ... there's so much crap going on right now that the creative juices are tainted a little bit by my anger and frustration! Eep! Anywho, I hope you all liked this chapter, please please review! Sorry for the lack of Draco, but it will all be explained later! I will post at least one new chapter by Sunday, but I'm starting like 3 new stories this weekend, so I don't make any further promises!

**LilBre: **Well, yeah, he's a guy so what can you expect? Sorry if that confused you, how was this chapter? No random thought sessions, so it should have been less confusing! Thanks!

**MoonlightPrincess:** Mwahahaha! I'm all about the hard obstacles! Just kidding, or maybe not! You'll just have to keep reading and find out! How was this chapter? Charlie made his re-appearance! The curse is yet another product of my boring geometry class!

**Krysta1989:** Here's your update, how'd you like it?

**Fieryred20: **Much thanks, how was this one?

**Skybluepink:** Yay, so glad you reviewed! I've been missing your funny reviews! Good luck with that uni thing! Hope everything goes well. Glad you liked the curse and everything else, how was this chappie?

**HarryPotterFan670: **Thanks a whole bunch! I'm so flattered by all these comments on my writing skills! Yay! How did you like this chapter?

**Inukaino: **Yes, I'm all about the mad-crazy twists! Narcissa will actually play a really big role in this story ... but you'll just have to wait and find out exactly what that role entails! How did you like this one?

**Paintedsecrets:** Well, I'm not really sure either, but I manage somehow! I figure since this is what I want to do with my life, I should find time to do it! LOL, I'm mildly afraid that I actually understood all that. What is "shutup and drive" from? Isn't it like a movie or something? Meh, I dunno! Anywho, thanks a bunch. How was this one? (Looking forward to a really random review!)

**MasterHarperMenolly:** I'm so flattered! I'm very interesting as to whom you think Mr. Volumnius is ... email me or just leave it in your next review! I'm all about the mystery!

**All:** Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm constantly flattered and amazed at the comments on my skill (or in my POV, lack thereof). Keep them coming!

Disclaimer: See if I had a little silver box like Ginny, the note would read:

_Pia O'Leary,_

_You don't own Harry Potter!_

And I'd have to show it to you all every time I posted a new chapter!


	16. Meetings with Dumbledore

Chapter 16

"Miss Weasley, I'd like to see you in my office." Ginny turned around to see Professor Dumbledore standing behind her. Ginny nodded silently and gathered up her books. The headmaster started out of the Library and Ginny followed close behind. It had been a week since she had returned from The Burrow and Draco was still not in school. Ginny was starting to get really worried. "Lemon Drops." Ginny was jolted out of her thoughts as the gargoyle moved aside and she started up the stairs after Professor Dumbledore.

"Did I do something wrong Professor?" she asked when they had entered his office.

"No, of course not Miss Weasley. Please sit down." Professor Dumbledore motioned to a chair and Ginny sat down obediently. "I wanted to inform you of the status of a certain student." Ginny's heart was beating hard against her chest; was he talking about Draco?

"I'm sorry, sir?" she said in a shaky voice.

"Yes, I am talking about Draco. I can't tell you very much, as of yet, but I do have a few questions for you." Ginny nodded slowly, not trusting herself to speak. "Did you talk with Mr. Malfoy during the break?"

"Y-yes."

"Did he say anything to you involving his father?"

"Y-yes." Ginny swallowed hard, remembering the multiple bruises Draco had received from his father.

"I'm going to have to ask you to tell me what he said." Ginny nodded and took a deep breath; she didn't want to imagine where this was all going.

"He said his dad got angry with him when he didn't want to become a Death Eater, but that his Mum's a great healer and Lucius didn't catch her this time. He had bruises on his neck and arms." Ginny sighed and wiped away a tear; she had that feeling again. Like a huge block of ice had been dropped into her stomach.

"Did he say anything else to you?" Professor Dumbledore studied her with a serious face as she thought about the day in Diagon Alley, desperately trying to remember if there was anything else.

"No, but a night or so later ... Lucius was hurting him again. He sent me an owl saying that he was okay, but he didn't say anything about Lucius. I didn't owl him back because I figured I'd just talk to him on the train ... but then he wasn't there." Ginny sniffed back some tears as Dumbledore came out from behind his desk. He sat down in the chair next to her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I know how hard this must have been for you, Ginny. And I thank you for your help. I will be able to tell you more in a few days, hopefully. Until then, I ask you to try and go about your life as normal." Ginny nodded as more tears started to well up in her eyes. How in the sodding hell was she going to go about her life as normal when Lucius was off torturing Draco somewhere?

"Professor, can I ask you a question?"

"You already did, but you may ask another." Ginny looked up and met Dumbledore's eyes; he was clearly worried about her.

"How did you know about Draco and I?"

"I have my ways, Miss Weasley. I will have some hot chocolate sent up to your Dormitory, where I would ask you to return." Ginny nodded and stood up. Dumbledore stood as well and led her to the door; he opened it and turned to her. "Please try not to worry too much, Miss Weasley." Ginny nodded wordlessly and stepped out of the Headmaster's office.

**Gryffindor Girls' Dormitory**

"I don't know where he is ... but I've got that feeling again." Ginny was sitting on her bed with Zi and Hermione; Charlie's head was protruding from the green flames in the fireplace. Hermione and Zi enveloped Ginny in a three-person hug as tears started to course down her cheeks again. "I'm not crying because I'm weak ... I'm crying because there's nothing I can do to help him."

"Shh, I know." Hermione rubbed Ginny's back reassuringly.

"Don't cry, little one, everything's going to be fine. If something had happened to him, Dumbledore would know and would have told you," Charlie's head said.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'm sorry, but I've got to go. Hermione, Zi, I'm trusting the both of you to take care of her," he said in a serious tone. Hermione and Zi, equally serious, nodded. "Owl me if you need anything else, little one."

"Okay, Charlie." Ginny sniffed and wiped her tear-stained cheeks.

"I love you."

"Love you." Ginny sighed as Charlie's head disappeared from the fireplace and the green flames faded away.

**McGonagall's Classroom**

It had been two days since Ginny's meeting with Dumbledore and she had still not found out anything more. She was sitting in Transfiguration, thinking about the meeting. She had finished her assignment and was waiting for class to end while McGonagall helped the other students. She looked at the clock; she still had another half hour to go. She sighed and tried to keep her mind off Draco; it was only depressing her.

"No, Zi you're not using the correct incantation!" McGonagall sighed exasperatedly and Zi stared at her confused. Zi was a very good student, but Transfiguration was her worst subject. Ginny chuckled and shook her head; Cho would be disgusted, but that was just what Zi wanted.

A few minutes later, McGonagall had moved on to helping a scared Hufflepuff that Ginny didn't recognize. Snape strode into the classroom and straight up to Professor McGonagall. He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around, surprised. He leaned over and said something in a hushed tone. McGonagall looked at him skeptical for a moment, before walking over to Ginny.

"Miss Weasley, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office immediately. Professor Snape will escort you there, I trust you have completed the assignment?" Ginny nodded and pointed to the pincushion on her desk, which she had transfigured from a rock, along with an essay. "Good, thank you." McGonagall turned to Snape as Ginny gathered up her books. "Severus, if you would please give this to the Headmaster." McGonagall handed Professor Snape a folded piece of parchment. He nodded and turned on his heel, as Ginny followed.

**Professor Dumbledore's Office**

"Ahh, Miss Weasley. Thank you very much, Severus." Professor Snape handed Dumbledore the piece of parchment before exiting his office. Dumbledore tucked it inside his robes and motioned for Ginny to sit down. "As you have probably already guessed, I have asked you here to discuss Mr. Malfoy." Ginny nodded silently, she felt like she had been doing that a lot around him. "You will be happy to hear that he has returned to school, but not in the best condition. His father became angry with him and Narcissa for some reason, which we have yet to determine. Narcissa was able to apparate out, but she could do nothing to help Draco." Ginny stared at her Headmaster in horror.

"How ... is he ... alive?"

"Yes, he is alive, Miss Weasley. He was only just found yesterday, at the Malfoy Mansion. Very close to death, but they were able to save him. As to the issue of Lucius, he does not know that Draco is here and I would advise that you did not tell anyone." Ginny's brow knotted as she thought about everything. "Hmm ... I suppose since you have already informed Misses Granger and Chang of the circumstances, you can tell them that he is fine. But I would not disclose any information as to his whereabouts." Ginny nodded.

"Professor? Can I see him?"

"Are you sure you want to Miss Weasley? He is not in very good condition, however, I will not stop you from seeing him."

"I don't care what the bloody hell he looks like, I want to see him!" Ginny sunk back into her chair and covered her mouth in horror. Dumbledore chuckled, his eyes twinkling.

"You may see him, of course, Miss Weasley. I shall escort you there myself, I have to see Madame Pomfrey." Dumbledore got up and he and Ginny started for the Hospital Wing. "I hope this has not caused you too much emotional distress." Ginny almost snorted at the comment, but was too wrapped up her desire to see Draco to do so.

"Professor, why isn't he at St. Mungo's?"

"Because Hogwarts is the safest place in the wizarding world, other than Gringots and he can't very well go there. His father will be looking for him, no doubt, when he does find out that Draco is alive. That is the reason we have to keep this a secret." Ginny nodded and sighed as they reached the doors of the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore opened them, but didn't stop; he walked through the rows of beds to Madame Pomfrey's office. Ginny, following closely behind, noticed that there was no one in any of the beds. Dumbledore said a few hushed words to Madame Pomfrey and handed her the paper that Snape had given him. Madame Pomfrey nodded and turned to Ginny.

"You can follow me dear." She walked to the middle cabinet behind her desk, which was supposed to contain potions. But she opened the door to reveal a hidden part of the Hospital Wing. Ginny stepped cautiously through it. There were only 2 beds in it, along with 2 chairs and a desk tucked away in the corner.

Laying on the bed to her right was the ragged figure of none other than Draco Malfoy.

A/N: EEP, a cliffie! Mwahaha! I'll update soon so don't murder me! I would update again tonight, but my Mum's making me go to bed. So how did you like it? It was a little bit random, but I hope I didn't confuse anyone. Charlie made a semi-appearance, which makes me happy. More of what happened to Draco in the next chapter! Please review!

Also, take a look at the note in my Bio concerning Charlie and Draco.

**CoolMilena:** Thanks, that's okay because you are reviewing now! Glad I made her reaction believable! How was this one?

**Krystal1989**: Haha, thanks! I've been trying to finish this damn chapter for a while, but I finally did, so here it is! Yay! How was it?

**Sadofia:** LOL, so flattered! Mwahaha, glad it kept you up! Haha, just kidding. I'll try and update frequently for you, but you know how it is with hw. Anywho, yes, Charlie's awesome, but check out the note in my bio. How did you like this chapter?

**LilBre: **Haha, Draco will continue to think ... for unknown reasons. But hey, he's got to do something! LOL, thanks a bunch! How was this one?

**MoonlightPrincess:** That was what was wrong with Draco, hehe. It will be explained better once he wakes up, which should be soon! Yeah, Charlie's gift was the best! How did you like this one?

**Paintedsecrets:** Ok, please read the note in my bio, it explains a lot! Well it wasn't actually Draco that had the Invisibility Cloak ... you'll find out where Ginny got it later on, betcha can't guess?! Thanks so much! I know, I miss the snow so much. I used to live in Chicago, where it snowed, but now I live in this hellhole called Phoenix. No snow here. Anywho, I know what you mean and I'm so flattered! How was this one?

**MasterHarperMenolly:** Well, I asked because I'm not too sure whom I'm going to make him yet. So the feedback would be appreciated. Yeah, Zi's great. She's going to meet Draco ... lol, soon. I'm looking forward to that scene! How was this chapter?


	17. Agony

Chapter 17

"Oh my god." Ginny was at his side in a second. She knelt down beside his bed and took his hand in hers. His lip was cut and he had a bandage wrapped around his head, covering most of his forehead. His neck and arms were bruised in several places. Ginny didn't realize she was crying until a few tears appeared on the sheet below her head.

"Here you go dear." Madame Pomfrey tapped Ginny's shoulder and motioned to the chair she had dragged over. Ginny nodded gratefully and sat down in it after pulling it closer to Draco's bed.

"Miss Wealsey?" Ginny looked up to see Professor Dumbledore standing at the foot of the bed. "I will allow you to stay with Draco, on three conditions. Firstly, you will tell everyone that you are helping Professor McGonagall with a project. I don't think this will be a problem, as I don't anticipate you seeing that many people. Secondly, you will keep up on all of your schoolwork. Thirdly, you will eat three meals a day and get at least 8 hours of sleep. Your food will be sent up here and Madame Pomfrey will make up the other bed for you. Your homework will be sent up as well."

"Of course Professor, thank you. But why are you allowing me to stay with him?" It wasn't very common for a student to be excused from their classes.

"Because Madame Pomfrey cannot be in here to watch him regularly. And I know it would be worse if you were only allowed to see him once every other day. Be sure to heed the conditions, Miss Weasley." Ginny nodded as Professor Dumbledore tipped his head and left the Hospital Wing. She turned back to Draco and sniffed back tears as she looked at his bruised neck. She leaned over and placed a small, gentle kiss on his cheek.

**Two Days Later**

Ginny glanced up from her Charms essay to see Professor Dumbledore come into the hidden part of the Hospital Wing. He smiled at Ginny and she returned it weakly. She was unsure what he was doing there; he had already made his daily visit to check on Draco and give Ginny her homework.

"I wanted you to know that Lucius has been taken into custody. He will not be charged, but will begin counseling. He has yet to be told the whereabouts of his son. Oh, and I believe your brother would like to see you." Ginny gave Dumbledore a confused look; her heart sank. Did Ron know?

She was so very relieved when none other than Charlie stepped through the door. She threw her books aside and ran to him. Dumbledore tipped his head and let himself out as Ginny started to cry into Charlie's shoulder.

"Hey, come on little one. Don't cry." Charlie led her over to the chair and she sat down. He dragged another chair closer and sat down next to her.

"How come you're here?"

"Zi told me. I asked Dumbledore if I could come, I figured you'd be a wreck." Charlie chuckled as Ginny sniffed indignantly. "Frankly, you're doing a lot better than I would have expected." Ginny forced a smile and wiped her cheeks.

"It's just hard is all. He told me about it ... but I didn't try and help or anything."

"Ginny, don't you dare try and blame yourself for this. There would have been nothing you could do anyways. You and I both know Draco wouldn't have let you get involved." Ginny nodded and turned to look at Draco; he looked so pale, even more so than usual.

"Are they really not going to charge that bastard?" Charlie looked at her with a somber expression.

"No, they're not. He pulled some bullshit out of his ass that he was drunk and it was just a family fight that got out of hand. Narcissa, understandably, won't come forward to testify against him. Voldemort would probably kill her if she did. You can't let him testify, okay Ginny?"

"Charles?! You aren't honestly asking me to let that bastard get off scott-free are you?!" Charlie put a hand on Ginny's arm; the last thing she needed right now as a temper-induced migraine.

"Yes, I am. Draco, and you, will be in far too much danger if he agrees to testify. But it doesn't matter. The Ministry's already decided what they're going to do with the bastard. He's got sodding counseling! He nearly murders his own wife and son and they put him in ruddy counseling!" Charlie sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Sorry, Gin."

"Sorry? Sodding hell, Charlie, I'm right there with you. Can't Dad do anything about this?" Charlie shook his head and sighed. "Charlie?" Ginny's voice was much smaller now and she had turned back to Draco once again.

"What's wrong little one?"

"Is he going ... is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know." Ginny burst into tears again as Charlie gathered her up in his arms. He just let her cry for who knows how long. She hadn't been able to talk to anyone or let her emotions out of check for a while. Being cooped up in the Hospital Wing hadn't done anything good for her, but she refused to leave him. She had this irrational fear that he would wake up when no one was there and panic.

"I'm sorry ... I just needed to cry I guess." Charlie smiled worriedly as Ginny pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"Don't worry about it." They sat in comfortable silence for a while. When Charlie finally did break the silence, neither had noticed that it was almost midnight. "I'm really sorry, Gin. But I've got to go. You'll be okay?"

"Of course I will, Charlie. Be careful okay? I'll owl you in a few days." Charlie nodded and smiled at the worried look Ginny was giving him. Between her and Mrs. Weasley he never heard the end of how dangerous his work was. He kissed her lightly on the cheek before leaving the Hospital Wing.

"This is all your fault, boy! If you hadn't denied me, our plan would be well underway by now! You're destroying our only hopes of killing that god damned Potter! Crucio!" Lucius sneered as Draco fell to his knees. Narcissa screamed from somewhere behind him, but he ignored it.

_"Lucius, make sure you don't kill him. We'll be needing him later." Voldemort smirked as Lucius released Draco from the curse and bowed low. "Narcissa, dear, if you would be so kind as to fetch me some tea?"_

_"No you bastard! Leave my son alone!"_

_"Tut tut tut, I won't have you insulting me like that my dear. Crucio!" Narcissa screamed and crumpled to the ground. "I'll do what I please with my heir, understand me woman?" Voldemort sniffed in disgust and walked quickly out of the room, releasing Narcissa._

_"Leave her alone!"_

_"Shut up boy! Crucio!" Lucius followed the Crutaceous Curse with many others; he only stopped when his Dark Mark began to burn. A few moments later Voldemort re-entered the room._

_"I told you not to kill him you insolent little piece of filth!"_

_"I'm sorry, my lord. I'm so sorry!" Lucius fell to his knees and kissed the edge of Voldemort's robes._

_"We have matters to attend to, get off your knees."_

A/N: I know, I know, it's super short, but it seemed like the perfect place to end it. EEP! I'm so excited that I'm at 80 reviews! You have no idea how happy that makes me! I'm hoping for 100 by chapter 20! Thank you all so much! There's a little note for all you loyal reviewers in my bio! How did you like this chapter? I know it was really cottony, but hey, life's not life without some cotton! Anywho, on to the reviewer notes:

**LilBre: **OMG, I almost keeling over laughing when I read that: "Poor Draco ... ¾ dead at Hogwarts in secret ... Oh well he'll live"!!! That is the best! But yeah, he can't very well go to Gringots! Thanks a bunch, how was this one?

**Sandofia:** LOL, yeah, I got it. Draco dying ... that would be an interesting twist ... hmm, jk jk. Anywho, sodding hell, I'm ecstatic that you are being selfish! I love it when people demand updates ... it makes me feel so loved. But yes, I am really busy, so they will come as soon as I have time. 10 hours?!? That sucks ass! Haha, the sequel is well on its way dahling! LOL, the next chapter is coming soon as well! How was this one?

**HarryPotterFan670:** Hehe, Draco is ... alive. That's all you need to know, LOL. Gratci, gratci! How was this one?

**Paintedsecrets:** LOL, I'm sorry. I never said you had to stop moaning about Drakeypoo and Charlie Charles, I'm just not going to explain it in ever A/N. So feel free to moan all you want, LOL. Yes, Lucius is a horrible person ... I really hate him and want to kill him off, but he serves a purpose. Actually Ginny didn't get the cloak from any of those, keep guessing! I'm going to be so happy when I'm in the UK for college (if I get accepted of course) because I absolutely adore rain! Merci, Merci! How was this chappie?

**MasterHarperMenolly:** Haha, don't be embarrassed. I would only take the time to write a note to a reviewer if I really valued their opinion. But its gone, nonetheless. I can tell you that he's not Voldemort, but nothing more. Thanks a bunch, how was this chapter?

**DarkRose**: LOL, yes that line was the product of too much sleep and too little caffeine! Kudo points to you for finally reading! How was this one?


	18. Nightmares Become Reality

Chapter 18

"Ginny ... don't leave ... wait ... don't hurt her ... stop ..." Ginny woke up to see Draco thrashing about wildly in his bed and murmuring incoherently. She got up and walked over to his bed. She put her hands on his shoulders and tried to stop him from moving but considering the fact that he was a lot stronger than she was, it wasn't really working.

"Draco, it's okay, I'm here."

"MUM ... GINNY!!!!" Draco sat bolt upright in his bed, sending pain coursing through his entire body. He opened his eyes and looked around, confused.

"Shh, lay down, it's okay."

"Ginny?" he asked in a small voice.

"Yes, I'm here." Draco blinked a few times, before he finally understood. "It's okay, Draco." He allowed Ginny to push him back down into a laying position. She walked over to the table at the foot of his bed and picked up a bottle of Pepper Up Potion. She poured some into a cup and handed it to him. "Drink this, you'll feel better." Draco took it and nodded, downing the potion in one drink.

Ginny gave him a worried look as he attempted to sit up in his bed. "What happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me." Draco propped himself up against the headboard and reached out his hand for Ginny's. She sat down next to him and took both his hands in hers. "You didn't come back ... after Christmas. So Dumbledore sent some people to your house and they found you there ... he said you were barely alive. They think it was Lucius, that's what Narcissa told them. She was able to apparate out but she couldn't save you. And then they brought you here."

Draco cupped Ginny's face in his hands for a moment before pulling her forward and enveloping her in as tight a hug as he could manage, being injured and all. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his shoulder. Without making the slightest move to pull away, he asked, "Did he hurt you?"

"What? No, Draco he doesn't even know about us ... why would you think that?"

"Because ... I guess I dreamed. He was going to kill you, Ginny. And Mum too ... he was trying to get to me. He wanted me to be a Death Eater, to be you-know-who's ..." Draco trailed off and buried his head in Ginny's hair.

They fell asleep there, in each other's arms, and both slept better than they had in a very long time.

**The Great Hall**

"Hey, little one! Where've you been all this week? We've barely seen you at all." Ginny smiled at her brother, who looked like he really wanted to hug her but was a little afraid of what her reaction would be. She loved how well she could read her brothers.

"I've been helping McGonagall and I wasn't feeling very well so I was taking my meals in my room. Hope I didn't make you worry to much." Ron nodded fervently as Ginny gave him a tight hug. Ron smiled genuinely as he and Ginny made their way to the Gryffindor table.

In all honesty, Ginny was still extremely worried about Draco. But he was awake now, and if she didn't return to classes soon people were going to get more suspicious than they already were. She exchanged a weak smile with Hermione and Zi, letting them know that everything was okay and sat down between Fred and George. As over-protective as her brothers were, she could always count on Fred and George to cheer her up and make her feel wanted.

"So Gin-bear, how's your week been?"

"Gin-bear?" Fred shrugged.

"I was trying it out, but it doesn't fit you. Too innocent." Ginny smacked Fred, but laughed nonetheless.

"Don't you think I have enough names already?" She began ticking them off on her fingers, "Ginerva, 'Nerva, Ginny, Gin, little one. I mean honestly, how many names can one person have?"

"You forgot your middle name." George grinned as he did a pretty accurate impression of Ginny. "Molly, Mols, not to mention Weaslette, --"

"Okay, we get the point George!" George and Fred smiled cheekily as Ginny rolled her eyes. "To answer your question, how good do you think a week with McGonagall can be?"

**Gryffindor Common Room**

"Hey, you promise me you're okay?" Ginny put down her book as Fred sat down next to her on the couch.

"Fred, I'm fine. Why are you so worried?" Fred shrugged and looked at the ground sheepishly.

"I feel kind of bad ... I mean, I was talking to Charlie and –"

"Whatever he told you, it's a lie." Fred smiled weakly at Ginny's comment before continuing.

"We're always so protective, which is a good thing, but we don't really pay that much attention to you ... we feel bad for doing it and even worse for not realizing we're doing it." Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother, who was now acting like he was the cat that ate the mouse.

"Who's we?"

"Ron, George, and I." Ginny smiled and looped her arm through Fred's.

"I'm not going to say that it doesn't bother me, because it does. But to some extent, it's okay. I like my privacy ... look, I don't like it when you do it but I'm glad that you're finally recognizing and acknowledging it. Even if it is with a little push from Charlie." Fred looked up from the floor and smiled at his sister.

"So you're not mad then?" Ginny laughed and shook her head.

"I never was mad ... a little frustrated, yes, but never mad." Fred smiled and hugged Ginny tightly. "Oh yeah, and you might want to wait to rig the third floor bathrooms until after Filch has made his rounds. I heard he's changing it up tonight, third floor last."

"What would we do without you?!" Fred hugged Ginny again and kissed her on the cheek before running up the stairs to his Dormitory.

**Hospital Wing**

"He's asleep now, but you're welcome to go in." Madame Pomfrey smiled warmly at Ginny as she passed. Ginny nodded and walked through the hidden door to Draco's bed. She sat down next to him and watched him sleep. Tucking a strand of his white-blonde hair out of his face, Ginny noticed how peaceful Draco looked. Ginny could happily report that he had been smiling more, but his eyes never ceased to hold that little twinge of ... sadness, maybe, anger.

Ginny could tell he was holding back, whenever he kissed her. As if he didn't want to give himself to her, wholeheartedly. Ginny pushed those thoughts out of her mind as she leaned up against the headboard, Draco's hand still in hers.

"Gin?" Ginny smiled and looked down to see Draco's eyes flutter open. She kissed him lightly on the cheek as he sat up.

"Hi."

"Hi." Draco chuckled and turned to look out the window on the opposite wall. He took Ginny's hands, kissed them, and allowed his fingers to intertwine with hers.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." Ginny forced a smile, but Draco apparently didn't notice.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" The contented smile immediately faded from Draco's face. He swallowed hard and stared at the floor.

"I ... I don't know if I can." Ginny squeezed his hands reassuringly and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Draco, you can tell me anything ... I hate to see you keeping everything inside like this. Please don't shut me out now. We've come way to far to be doing that to each other." Draco sighed and nodded.

"It was the day before we were supposed to leave on the train ... I had another row with Lucius over being a Death Eater, but he didn't Crucio me or anything that time. It was just he and I yelling back and forth. Then he wanted me to talk to some of the higher-ups ... well I didn't exactly talk. I didn't say anything to any of them, which got Lucius even angrier. So then one of them tells him to do whatever he wants with me as long as he doesn't kill me." Ginny gasped involuntarily. Draco fought back the tears as he continued. "He was cursing me and Mum was screaming for him to stop. And then he turned and cursed her and I was trying to get him to leave her alone but he wouldn't stop ... he just wouldn't stop!" Draco collapsed into Ginny as the tears started to come and she cradled him, rocking back and forth slowly.

"Narcissa's okay, Draco ... she's okay, I promise."

"I can't ... Malfoy's never cry." Draco started to pull away but Ginny held him fast and gave him a stern look.

"You're not just a Malfoy and so what if you do cry? Lucius can shove his anti-feelings bullshit back up his ass." Draco chuckled at Ginny's choice of words before nodding and continuing.

"Then he Avada Kedavra'ed someone. I thought it was Mum, but I heard her scream afterwards ... so then I thought it was you. And I had this dream and he killed you and ..." Draco trailed off as he hugged Ginny tighter.

"But I'm okay, I'm here. You're here and your Mum's okay, that's all that matters." Draco sniffed and nodded.

"I love you, Ginny."

"I love you too, Draco. Try and get some sleep okay?" Draco shook his head 'no'.

"Whenever I fall asleep I get that dream again."

"I'll stay the night here, it will be okay." Draco sighed and repositioned himself into a more comfortable position with his head in Ginny's lap; he was asleep moments later.

A/N: All together now, 3 ... 2 ... 1, "Awwww!" Sorry for the wait, I had this burning desire to write a one-shot last night so I had to do that instead of finishing this chapter! Yes, Draco is among the living again, do the happy dance! Now, I take a moment and do the happy dance in honor of my lovely reviewers! I can't believe that I'm up to 101 reviews! That makes me feel so loved! I honestly never thought I would make 50, let alone 101!! Anywho, there's a lot of foreshadow-y stuff going on in this chapter. It makes me sad because we're about 2/3 of the way through this story! tear How did you like it? Did it suck? Was it great? You tell me!

**Beckysue2: **Yes, I'm all about the angsty-ness. Thanks so much!

**Sandofia:** Haha, Ron will find out, yes, eventually. Violence isn't always bad, LOL. The heir thing comes out more in the sequel, but I had to set it up in this one, so you will be wondering for a while. I am so utterly flattered! For the record, I love long reviews! Thanks so much and sorry for the wait. How was this one?

**Paintedsecrets**: Are you kidding? How could I not mention my craziest reviewer in my bio? I'm flattered ... and maybe a little bit scared. You'll be happy to know that almost every chapter of the sequel will have Drakey and Charlie Charles in them! No, Draco couldn't die! But neither can Lucius, so prepare yourself emotionally for that, LOL. How was this one?

**CoolMilena:** Haha, thanks so much! I'm flattered. I live in the US, Hell to be specific (aka Phoenix Arizona). How about you? What did you think of this chapter?

**HarryPotterFan670:** Charlie's my favorite character! He's the best! Thanks, how was this one?

**Luna Gypsy:** Haha, yeah, sorry about the wait for this one! looks at the ground sheepishly Thank you so much! Again, so sorry for the wait. How was this one?

**Krystal1989:** EEP! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I feel really terrible! Hope the content of the chapter made up for it?

**Dark Rose:** Well, you know, she did think he was dead there for a minute! Yeah, he wasn't supposed to show up, but I needed some cotton and I figured he would be there for her. Yes, he's definitely a sexy jerk! Yes, the title (though I don't remember it) was a stroke of brilliance, not really but hey. How was this one?

**Dracoluver2009:** Thank you so much! Sorry for the wait! How was this?

**LaGau:** Haha, thanks a bunch! Of course I couldn't kill Draco! I love him too! He's among the living again, LOL. How was this?

**Lil Bre:** LOL, yeah, he was an afterthought, but I figured what the hell? Yes, Lucius deserves to die ... but he probably won't. Merci beaucoup, sorry for the wait! How was this?

**MasterHarperMenolly:** Haha, yes today the happy dancing is in honor of you and all the other fantabulous reviewers that put me at 101! Oh yeah! Anywho, Gratci Gratci! Sorry for the wait, how was this?

**Inukaino:** Wait until the end of the sequel... you will love it! LOL, Thank you so much! Sorry for taking so long, but how was it?

**MoonlightPrincess:** Haha, troll ... Lucius ... what's the difference? Thanks so much, sorry I didn't update for so long! I love Charlie to death! How was this?

**LunarianPrincess:** Thanks so much! Sorry for the wait, but how was this chappie anywho?

**DarkRose:** Yay! You are #100! Much love! (dear not queer of course!)

This chica is the one who got me started writing fanfiction, she's the greatest, even though she does give me too much shit about a certain ... non-lobster like guy. Anywho, thank you so much! How was this one?

**To All: **Again, I bow down to the greatness of those who helped me to 101 reviews! So much love for all of you! Now, if I may get down on my knees and beg a favor? Please, please, please read Time to Burn, I'm Still Here, and First Day of My Life. They are all HP fanfics, and I'd really like some more feedback on all of them! Thank you again so much!

**Disclaimer:** All these people that can recognize the awesome writing that is this story (haha, just kidding) and yet, they can't figure out that I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!


	19. The Argorus Charm

Chapter 19

"Ginny? Ginny wake up! Gin. GINNY WEASLEY GET YOUR BLOODY ARSE OUT OF BED!"

"Wha? I'm up!" Ginny sat up and rubbed her eyes dazedly. She looked around to Zi standing over her holding a piece of parchment.

"Bloody bird won't leave till I wake you up and give you the sodding letter!" Zi shoved her thumb at the dark gray owl that was perched next to her own. Ginny smiled and shook her head at Destiny, Draco's owl. Zi sighed exasperatedly and shoved the letter at Ginny before leaving the Dormitory.

"How're you this morning, Destiny?" The owl hooted happily in response as Ginny stroked its neck affectionately. She ripped open the letter, it read:

_Ginny,_

_Wanted to let you know that I'm out of the Hospital Wing now. I haven't seen you in a few days and I miss you. Meet me in the Astronomy Tower after dinner? I'll be returning to classes tomorrow, so I guess I won't see you until tonight. Hope you're doing okay._

_Love,_

_Draco_

Ginny smiled and, folding the letter back up, kissed the edge before tucking it away in her drawer. As she thought about Draco, her hand reflexively when to the silver necklace around her neck. Noticing what she was doing, she smiled and walked over to her bedside table. She leant down and opened the box; the Snitch opened its wings and fluttered lazily just above the box.

Destiny flew over and landed on Ginny's shoulder, nuzzling her cheek. 'Strange,' she thought, 'how good of friends I've become with Draco's owl.'

**The Great Hall**

"Hey Gin—" Ron's greeting was interrupted by an ear-splitting scream. It was coming from the Slytherin Table; everyone looked over to see a very frightened seventh year bolt out of the Great Hall. A few seconds later, his books followed him closely, floating in the air and opening and closing repeatedly as if trying to chomp on him. "What in the sodding hell was that?"

"That, my dear brother," Ginny smiled as she sat down next to Ron. "Is the Argorus charm." Her brothers, Harry, Hermione, Mattie, and Zi all stared at her in astonishment, mouths hanging wide open.

"You ... you did that?" Fred choked out, unable to believe that his sweet, innocent baby sister was capable of pranking someone.

"Is that so hard to believe, Fred? I mean pranking is like the family business, and besides he was insulting some friends of mine for no reason. I figured he'd needed some punishment." Ginny smiled at her friends and brothers, who were still staring at her, and started eating some of the ham that had appeared in front of her.

"Ginny, that was bloody brilliant!"

"Harry's right, Gin. That's not an easy charm, like at all!" Ginny smiled at Hermione proudly.

"I guess the infamous Weasley twins have some competition then." Ginny smirked as she continued to eat.

"Or ... we simply become the Weasley three and wreak more havoc than anyone ever thought possible." George smiled hopefully at his sister, who cocked an eyebrow.

"And what makes you think I would join the likes of you?"

"Because you are the most utterly brilliant witch in all of England and you wouldn't turn down a smashing opportunity like this?" Fred and George shook their heads, smiling as Ginny snorted into her pumpkin juice.

"As enticing as that offer sounds, I'd prefer to do free-lance at the moment. Although, don't hesitate to ask me if you're ever in need of some help!" Ginny laughed and smiled; she got up and started out of the Great Hall, leaving her brothers utterly bewildered.

"I'm glad to see that she's in a much better mood as of late." Hermione stared thoughtfully at her half-full plate.

"She's not angry ... or as she put it, frustrated with us three anymore. Thank god for Charlie." Fred shook his head smiling, as he popped a roll into his mouth whole, receiving several eye rolls from the girls. "Wha?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Frederick Weasley." Fred whirled around to see Ginny standing behind him. "Forgot my book," she said innocently, holding up a large Potions textbook. She smiled and clapped him on the back before trotting out of the Great Hall. Fred swallowed and shook his head.

"Scares me sometimes how much she reminds me of Mum." The three Weasleys at the table shuddered involuntarily.

**The Astronomy Tower**

"Draco?" Ginny looked around the Astronomy Tower, not seeing anyone. 'That doesn't mean no one's here,' she thought.

"Ahem." Ginny whirled around just as Draco pulled the Invisibility Cloak off of him, dropping it to the ground. He stared at her annoyed as she started to hug him.

"What's wrong?"

"Why did you curse Parkinson's books?"

"What?"

"Pansy's brother. Someone charmed his books to attack him. You were researching the Argorus Charm yesterday. Few people are powerful enough to perform the charm, and Granger wouldn't stoop that low. I just had Pansy yelling about it for the past hour. I want to know why you did it." Ginny inhaled sharply and glared at Draco.

"Besides the fact that he insults all of my friends, I overheard him talking about you and your family. He was saying that the rumors about Lucius hurting you were just lies that you concocted to get attention and favoritism from Dumbledore. I'm sorry that I defended you, I won't next time." Ginny sighed, grabbed Harry's Invisibility Cloak off the floor, and stormed out of the Astronomy Tower. Draco ran a hand through his hair and sighed as he watched Ginny's retreating back, regretfully.

**Gryffindor Girls' Dormitory**

"Hey Mols, where'd you disappear to at dinner?" Zi was sprawled out on Ginny's bed, reading one of Ginny's fantasy novels.

"Zi can I ask, what exactly is wrong with your bed?" Zi smiled and shrugged as Ginny flopped down next to her with a sigh.

"Yours is more squashy."

"Mine is more squashy because you hardly ever sleep in your bed." Ginny smacked Zi upside the head softly.

"Well its not my fault I have loneliness issues. Take that up with Cho!" Zi smiled and continued to read. Cho never let Zi sleep with her when she was little; even when it was storming outside or when Zi had nightmares. Zi loved the fact that Ginny didn't mind letting her sleep in her bed. Ginny had spent probably half her life sleeping in Charlie's bed; between having to share when relatives were in town, nightmares, and storms.

"I went to see Draco ... he's in a bad mood."

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"The reason I cursed Parkinson was because I heard him say Draco was lying about the entire Lucius trying to murder him thing. Draco got angry about that, supposedly, because Pansy went on about it for an hour." Ginny reached over to the bedside table and, sitting up, grabbed a tube of lip gloss and started to put it on.

"You don't believe him, do you?" Ginny shook her head 'no'. "What are you –" Zi was interrupted by a light but urgent tapping at the window. Ginny got up off the bed and walked to the window. She opened it and a familiar gray owl flew in. "You know, I think Destiny's as much your owl as she is Draco's. I mean you probably see her more than he does." Ginny rolled her eyes at Zi as she found a few treats for Destiny.

Destiny settled down on the perch next to Zi's owl, Garfield, as Ginny unfolded the letter Destiny had dropped on her desk. "What's it say?"

"He wants to talk ... he wants to meet at the Room of Requirement tonight."

"You going to?" Ginny shrugged and sighed as she sat back down at the foot of her bed.

"I suppose so ... I want to spend some time with you. Between school and the whole thing with Draco being hurt, we haven't done anything together since before Christmas." Zi smiled and shifted to lay her head in Ginny's lap. Ginny started to play with Zi's long, straight, black hair absentmindedly.

"Yeah, I was hoping you'd say that. I got some new music for Christmas from my Mum, I thought we could try it out."

"Fabulous! What's it from?"

"I don't remember what the book is from, but the single one is from an American musical called _Sweeny Todd The Demon Barber of Fleet Street._ Dad took me to see it this summer when we were in New York, bloody creepy stuff." Ginny burst out laughing.

"The Demon Barber of Fleet Street?" Zi giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, it's kind of bizarre. I want you to come with us this summer when we go to America for a week. Dad promised to take us to see some musicals." Ginny smiled as Zi sat up and grabbed her hand. Zi pulled Ginny to her feet and walked over to her trunk. She rifled through it for a moment before holding up some music books triumphantly. "Okay, let's go mon amie!" Ginny shook her head smiling as she followed Zi out of their Dormitory.

A/N: I wanted to apologize for not updating; I was out of town this weekend and didn't have Internet access to be able to post this chapter. I feel horrible not posting for all you fantabulous reviewers! Please don't be angry with me for having Draco and Ginny fight! You can flame me, but please don't give up on this story! I promise it will all work out! Anywho, what did you all think of Ginny pulling a prank? Hehe, I hope you liked it! More importantly, how did you like this chapter?! Please review! does happy dance in praise of all the wonderful reviews that put me at 119

**DarkRose:** LOL, you are so incompetent! You can't even wink! You apparently didn't notice that someone got Avada Kedavra'd in the last chapter, sweetie! But yes, wait for Easter Break ... lots of bad things! I figured since the list was so sweet, you deserved 2 mentions! Yay! Thanks so much! How was this one?

**MasterHarperMenolly:** Yes! He is awake! joins in the happy dancing! Sorry for the wait! How did you like this chapter?

**Lil Bre:** Yes! I'm begging! Time to Burn is my baby and only like 3 people read it (and one is my best friend so she doesn't count)! Hope you had fun at school, LOL. Yes, I'm sorry to say that nothing like that will happen to the bastard, but you know doesn't work with the plot and all that. Thanks so much, how was this?

**Fieryred20:** Thanks so much! How was this chapter?

**Freakyangel:** Awesome email dude! Thank you so much! I'm so flattered! How was this chapter?

**Dracosbaby7:** Yes mucho of the sadness. It will continue to be sad ... I'm sorry! But Lucius is a bastard and Charlie is the best! Thanks so much! Sorry for the wait, but how was this?

**Krystal1989:** Thank you so much! Sorry for the wait, but I hope the chapter was good enough to make up for that!

**Paintedsecrets:** Happy dancing!! Hehe, you will find out soon ... well more like eventually. Haha, yes, well as long as I get Oliver Wood in your wild and twisted dreams, its all good! You have no idea how much your reviews make me laugh! Yes yes, and we're getting closer to the end of this one so the sequel will make you lots and lots of happy! Sorry, no can't kill Lucius ... Voldemort will die eventually. Burger King ... meh, I love whoppers but that's about it! You have issues? Well you're in good company then! Yes, bio! Thanks so much! How was this one?

**Inukaino:** Haha, thanks. Yes, he lives! But is an asshole in this chapter! Gah! I'm angry with myself for writing that ... but that's the way it hasta be! How was this?

**LunarianPrincess:** That makes me feel better because I was starting to think I was dragging it out! Eep! Thank you so much! How was this chapter?

... Okay, well JK came out and said that Ginny's real name is actually "Ginerva" and not "Virginia" but thanks anywho.

**MoonlightPrincess:** Yes, damn him! But he does serve a purpose! Super sorry for the wait, but was it okay nonetheless? Thanks!

**AnnaBeave:** Oh my goodness! I'm so flattered! I never thought I'd inspire anyone ... blushes like a crazy lobster Sorry, but nothing bad is going to happen to Lucius for a while, if at all. Its just the way the plot works in that crazy place they call my mind! Sorry for the wait, but how was this?

**Faith:** Thank you so much! Sorry for the wait, but how did you like it anywho?

**CoolMilena:** Haha, I'm flattered! I have no idea how because my love life is ... let's just say its not exactly inspiring! That's what we're all wondering dearie! Thanks so much! That's awesome; I'd love to live somewhere like that. All I get is boring old Phoenix! P Sorry for the wait but please review nonetheless. I'm 15, I'm a sophomore!

**Luna Gypsy:** Thank you so much! Awww! Yes, he has it pretty bad. That is an awesome idea, but I'd have to stay far, far away from the room myself because pink scares me! (too much pink as a freshmen, since that's the freshmen color, so now I'm scarred for life!). Anywho, back to the subject, how did you like this?

**HarryPotterFan670:** Thanks! I'm sorry ... I try and read and review all my reviewers stories, but with my honors classes all over the place, I'm kind of pressed for time. How did you like this one?

**Sandofia:** For the record, I have no intention of stopping any of my stories! I haven't been home since early Friday morning, hence the wait! So sorry! Haha, yes the cuteness of the brothers! Well their over-protectiveness won't be so cute come Easter Break! I didn't tell you in this chapter, so sorry, but I might reveal in the next one! Don't get too excited, its not that big of a deal, LOL. Ron, Fred, and George are going to find out ... hmm, I'm not going to tell you exactly. However, I will say that Draco is not going to be conscious by the time they are done with him. Haha, I don't really like your conscience either ... violence spices things up! There will be plenty of violence in chapter 21, so if you can wait until then you will do the happy dance! Yay! Thanks so much! Thanks for reading Time to Burn, how was this chapter?

Disclaimer: As flattered as I am that you all think I own Harry Potter ... I think you need to get your brain's checked.


	20. Are You Prepared to Lose Her?

Chapter 20

"This is bloody complicated, I love it! What if we –" Ginny entered the piano room to see someone already sitting at the piano. "Draco?" He looked up with a start; he had been pensively admiring the white and black keys of the piano.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to ..." He trailed off and looked back at the ground sheepishly. "I'll just go." He got up and started out of the piano room, but Zi caught his arm. He looked up at her questioningly.

"You two need to talk, I'm going to go get some hot chocolate from the kitchens. I'll meet you back in the Dormitory in say an hour?" Ginny nodded wordlessly as Zi gently pushed Draco back into the room and left. Draco stared sheepishly at the ground as Ginny walked over to the piano bench and sat down. She studied him for a moment before she gingerly placed her fingers over the piano keys and started to play. A few moments later, Draco looked up as he heard her voice.

You never know how much I really love you  
You'll never know how much I really care  
  
Listen, do you want to know a secret  
Do you promise not to tell, woh, woh, woh  
Closer, let me whisper in your ear

Ginny smiled as Draco stared at her. She knew what was bothering him, or she had a pretty good idea. The only problem was getting him to admit it to her.

_Say the words you long to hear  
I'm in love with you, oo  
  
Listen, do you want to know a secret  
Do you promise not to tell, woh, woh, woh  
Closer, let me whisper in your ear _

Say the words you long to hear  
I'm in love with you, oo

Draco swallowed and looked away; he didn't want to involve Ginny in what was going on. But if he continued to stare at her, he would have spilled everything before he even knew what was going on.

_I've known a secret for a week or two  
Nobody knows just we two   
  
Listen, do you want to know a secret  
Do you promise not to tell, woh, woh, woh  
Closer, let me whisper in your ear _

Say the words you long to hear  
I'm in love with you, oo, oo

As Ginny finished playing the closing chords of the song, Draco made a good attempt at not looking at her. Ginny sighed exasperatedly, got up off the bench, and walked over to him. When he still avoided her gaze, she put her hands on the sides of his face and kissed him very passionately. She pulled away and smiled at him. Draco sighed, smiling, as Ginny returned to the bench.

"You gonna tell me what's really bothering you or do I have to snog you senseless?" Draco chuckled nervously; sometimes he hated the fact that Ginny could read him like a book. She seemed to be able to read a lot of people ... but the fact that she could read Draco, who considered himself to be one of the least readable people on the planet, was a tad bit scary.

"It's nothing, Gin –"

"Bullshit! What'd Lucius do?"

"How did you know it had anything to do with Lucius ... oh shit! Ginny! Why do you insist on doing that to me?!" Ginny smiled, her features softening a great deal. She got up again and walked over to Draco. She pressed her hands on his shoulders, forcing him to sit down on the ground. She sat down next to him and slung her legs over his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Draco, I love you. It worries me when you don't tell me things, so I have to employ my brilliant powers of deduction to figure out what's wrong." Ginny laughed but suddenly got a little more serious. "Draco, please tell me what's wrong." Draco sighed and finally looked her in the eyes. He knew, in doing that, that it was all over and launched into his explanation.

"Mum sent me an owl ... she's going back to live with that bastard. Says he's getting counseling and doing better with his anger issues. We all know that's a load of bloody shit. Then he sent me an owl saying that he wants to spend some father son time with me. Ruddy bastard." Draco's fists clenched involuntarily. Ginny pulled him forward and hugged him tightly. "And Mum ... mum told me who he killed." Ginny was surprised to feel Draco's shoulders shudder slightly with a silent sob, but kept him enveloped in her hug nonetheless.

"Who did he kill?"

"No ... Ginny I can't tell you. I can't get you involved in this!" Draco picked Ginny up around the waist, set her on the ground next to him, got up and stormed out of the Music Wing. Ginny sighed as silent tears started to course down her cheeks.

_Why in the sodding hell is he shutting me out like this? What did I do? Why ... what happened to him that night? What did Lucius do to him? And whom did Lucius kill?_ Ginny buried her face in her hands as the tears started to flow more freely and thoughts buzzed through her head.

**Great Hall**

"Dra—Malfoy can I talk to you for a second?" Zi glared at the Slytherins that were giving her dirty looks.

"What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you, so get your bloody arse up and outside right now!" Draco rolled his eyes and smirked at his friends, before getting up and following Zi out of the Great Hall. Draco continued to follow her until she pulled him into an empty classroom and whirled around to face him. She gave him a look that could kill causing Draco to step back a little.

"What did you say to Ginny?" He averted his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"My ass! I found Ginny crying in the Music Wing about an hour ago. I took her up to our Dormitory right after I found her. Hasn't said a word to me the whole time. She even refused to come down to dinner! Now I want to know what the bloody hell you said to her!" Zi was positively fuming, her fists were clenched at her sides, and she was breathing very heavily, making an attempt not to pummel Draco.

"It's nothing important." Draco started to leave, but Zi caught his arm and shoved him against the wall. Draco was surprised at how strong she actually was.

"Nothing important my fat, sodding ass! My best friend is laying on her bed crying right now and I want to know why!" Draco sighed and sat down on one of the desks.

"I can't do this ... I can't get her involved like this. If she ever got hurt I would never, ever forgive myself. You don't understand that! If I tell her things, she'll know and they'll have a reason to ... to kill her! Don't you get that! Bloody hell!" Draco slammed his fists on the desk.

"Miss Chang, I was wondering if I could talk to Mr. Malfoy alone for a moment." Draco and Zi looked up to see Professor Snape standing at the door of the classroom. Zi nodded timidly and hurried out of the room after throwing Draco another glare. "I believe we would have a little more privacy if we talked in my office, Draco." Draco nodded and stood up, avoiding his godfather's eyes. He followed Professor Snape down into the dungeons and eventually to his office. He closed the door once he and Draco were both inside and sat down on the desk, motioning for Draco to sit down in the chair in front of the desk. "Now would you care to explain why you have Miss Weasley in tears and Miss Chang about ready to pummel you?"

"I umm ... I insulted her family," Draco lied.

"Draco, you and I both know that's a lie. So why don't you tell me what's troubling your relationship with Miss Weasley?" Draco's eyes got very wide and he swallowed hard.

"You ... you know about our ... our relationship?" Professor Snape chuckled.

"Yes, Draco, I've known for some time. Your mother told me the details over Christmas, but I've known there was something going for a while now."

"Oh." Draco slumped slightly in his chair and stared at the floor. "If I tell her what's going on, my dream ... it will come true! He'll kill her ... I know he will. He'll find out and kill her to get me to become a Death Eater." Draco buried his face in his hands as he heard Snape sigh sharply.

"Your mother has informed me of something rather surprising as of late. She believes that Miss Weasley is your _Amor Semper_, among other things, which I am not allowed to disclose to you. If you really want to avoid the path your father took, then I suggest you find Miss Weasley and make up." Draco sighed and shook his head, both in frustration as well as shock.

"Do you think she's my _Amor Semper_?"

"To be perfectly candid, yes, I do. Miss Weasley has done wonders for your attitude and I have noticed that you are actually enjoying life, as opposed to just tolerating it. However, I do understand why you are reluctant to tell her about what happened at the Manor during the holidays. How much have you told her so far?" Draco paused a moment, recalling the conversation he had had with Ginny in the Hospital Wing.

"Just that Lucius hurt me and I heard someone get Avada Kedavra'd. I didn't ever think he'd kill him ... Mum's been a wreck over it. I can't believe that she's going back to live with that bastard." Draco's fists clenched involuntarily and he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

"I know that Michael had been more of a father figure to you than anyone else –"

"Except you." Snape nodded his head with a slight smile.

"So how are you holding up after your uncle's murder?" Draco shrugged. His Mum only had one sister, so Michael was his only uncle; Lucius didn't have any siblings. They were kinder purebloods than the Malfoys. Narcissa and her sister were extremely close; Michael made attempts to get Lucius out of the Death Eater ring, but to no avail. He tried to protect Draco as best he could, when he was around. But Lucius was around far more often than Michael was.

"Death is pretty common in the Malfoy household, what do you want me to say?" Draco forcibly bit back the emotions that were trying to come through; there were only two people on this planet he showed his emotions to, his mother and Ginny. And it would stay that way; he wanted to cry, yes, but he wasn't going to let himself do that ... not now at least.

"Draco, I know you don't want Ginny to get hurt, but if you shut her out like this it will end up all the worse for you both. Think about this for a moment, what if this is your one chance? Are you really prepared to loose her?" Draco blinked several times, digesting the question.

"No ... no I'm not. But is it fair for me to ask her to be with me if it's going to be so hard, like the curse says?" Snape smiled down at his godson.

"I think you and Miss Weasley have some things to discuss." With that, he stood up and walked out of the office, leaving Draco alone with his thoughts. Draco thought for a moment; deciding he couldn't tell Ginny ... not yet at least.

A/N: Alrighty! Please don't flame me! Trust me for a few more chapters! This is my first beta'd chapter ever posted on ! Do the happy dance with me everyone! Many, many thanks to my beta, Sandofia! She's the best! Kinda scary how Snape knows, huh? I hope you all liked this! Please review!

**DarkRose:** You have so many issues man! LOL, no Zi doesn't sleep in her own bed because she gets lonely at night and sleeps in Ginny's bed. You sick minded perve! Anywho, Time To Burn is giving me creative issues, so I dunno when that will be updated. I'm Still Here (the next chapter) is finished, but it was shit so I re-did it and emailed it to my beta. We're still trying to fix it, so it should be up ... eventually, LOL. How did you like this one?

**MasterHarperMenolly:** Okay, message for you from my friend: "You so need to write a story! I mean with a pen name like that, only good things could come!" LOL, I'm sorry. School has been rather horrible lately ... dunno why, meh. I hope it was still okay though, how was this one?

**Mz.Sammiz:** Haha, thank you so much!

**LunarianPrincess:** Yay! That makes me really happy! I wasn't sure if the whole Ginny prank thing was to OOC, but I'm glad it worked! How was this one?

**Paintedsecrets:** _Y M C A!!!!_ Haha! That's great! Dude, not just a sequel! This is the first in a series of three! And then there's more after that of course! I promise you that Lucius will die before I write my last story in this chain. LOL, I can't wait to read it! Haha, either way you meant it, it was still funny! I use all flames to roast marshmallows! Haha, I really don't like Cho ... at all. So I used my creative license and made her a bitch, sorry! shrugs! "Where has Rum gone?" (if you know what that is from you get 1,000,000 kudo points!) How was this?

**CoolMilena:** Okay, he got angry because he hates it when her brothers prank people for no reason and he thought she was doing the same thing. Phoenix is boring because nothing cool ever happens, and no bands ever come here. They always skip over us! tear Anywho, are you a freshmen or an 8th grader? Either way, it doesn't really matter to me because you are cool! I'm a sophomore. How was this chapter?

**Hoppers:** Haha, thank you so much! I am so flattered! I try and post pretty fast, but they have to go through my beta now (which I love btw). And I've not been feeling the creative love lately so the next one may not be up for a while. I'll try and post! How was this one?

**HarryPotterFan670:** Haha, I'm glad I put you in suspense! Mwahahaha! I will make my best attempt to read your story soon! Bad new is, my English teacher just assigned our Term Paper ... its at least 20 pages long! AHH! Anywho, thanks so much please let me know what you thought of this one!

**Annabeave: **Thanks so much! Look for that in the next chapter! I know, Charlie is soooo cool. He's there a lot in the sequel so watch for that! I will try and read your story, but with my English Term Paper being assigned I see my time slipping through my fingers. I will make a good attempt! I am so very flattered! I always like to respond to reviewers, I think they deserve it for taking the time to write a review! How was this one?

**Lil Bre:** Aww! tear Yeah, hates me! I can't even see my reviews on my computer. I have to at them on my laptop! GRR! Anywho, that's awesome. Gah! That sucks ... my math is really easy because I've already taken Geometry twice, LOL. Thanks again, how was this?

**Inukaino:** Haha, I can't make any promises! But don't lose too much sleep over it! LOL, I'm still mad at him for that (that's kind of bizarre if you think about it). The disclaimer thing is a joke with my friend ... it doesn't really make sense so I won't try and explain, suffice it to say she would be mad if I didn't do a disclaimer. How was this one?

**oODemon-AngelOo: **Thank you so much! Don't worry, the only way I'd stop writing this story before it was finished was if evil cheeky monkeys captured my, sucked out my brain with a straw, and made me eat pickled liver for a month. Haha, little hyper today. But thanks so much for reviewing, how was this one?


	21. Draco's Weakness

Chapter 21

......_. "But is it fair for me to ask her to be with me if it's going to be so hard, like the curse says?" Snape smiled down at his godson._

_"I think you and Miss Weasley have some things to discuss." With that, he stood up and walked out of the office, leaving Draco alone with his thoughts. Draco thought for a moment; deciding he couldn't tell Ginny ... not yet at least._

Draco stood up started out of the office, but he noticed a small package on the table next to the door. It was wrapped in dark green wrapping paper with a silver ribbon tied around the middle. On the front was a silver card, on which was written "Draco". He looked around the office, shrugged, and picked up the parcel. Deciding to open it in his Dormitory, Draco headed straight there.

**Slytherin Boys' Dormitory**

Draco pulled off the ribbon and then unwrapped the parcel, to find something he really didn't expect. Inside was a picture, in an elaborate picture frame. The frame had the crests of the Slytherin House and the Gryffindor House intertwined in a strange yet beautiful way; it was a deep red color with silver threads running through it. His eyes widened as he saw the picture. It was Ginny and he; they were having a snowball fight on the Quidditch Pitch. He watched as she threw a few snowballs at him and he stepped forward, engulfing her in a huge hug. Ginny laughed and pulled away; with a mischievous grin, Draco picked up some snow and chucked it at her. Ginny ducked easily, but wasn't so lucky the next time he threw some. It hit her square on the back of her head; she whirled around and smirked at Draco. She broke into a run and jumped on his back as he turned and tried escape from her. They both collapsed into a snow pile, laughing hard. He leaned over and started to kiss her when the picture started over.

"Bloody hell," Draco whispered to no one in particular, as there was no one else in the room. He set the picture down on his bedside table and collapsed on his bed. Was he honestly going to be able to not tell her? _Damn Severus for influencing my decision again!_

**The Room of Requirement**

"Draco?" Ginny looked around the room; it was plain but comfortable. There was a couch in front of the large, roaring fireplace and a desk at the back of the room. The room was painted red with silver trim. She inhaled sharply as Draco dropped his Invisibility Cloak, revealing himself.

"I didn't think you'd come."

"You asked me to come so I came." Ginny shrugged and avoided his eyes. She sat down on the couch and Draco followed suit a few seconds later.

"I guess I have a lot to explain to you then." Ginny nodded slowly, still not looking at Draco. "The reason I'm reluctant to tell you what's going on is because if you know then ... he'll come after you. I can't justify putting you in danger because of my own selfishness. I don't want ... I could never bear it if he ... you know. I would never forgive myself." Ginny turned quickly and looked him straight in the eyes, an unreadable look on his face. She stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, you listen to me. First of all, you need to stop being so negative; can't, don't, could never, would never, and on and on and on! Secondly, your father is not going to come after me! Besides the fact that I can protect myself just fine thank you, I've got you, Harry, and half the Ministry looking after me. In case you've forgotten, my Dad works at the Ministry. Any one of his children could be a target." Ginny took a deep breath and her features softened considerably, as did her voice. "Lastly, Draco, I love you. I don't care what's going to happen, all that matters is I love you and you love me. I would rather spend one day with you in the complete happiness that I feel when I'm with you, than an eternity without you. You're not getting rid of me that easily."

Draco was silent for a moment, digesting everything Ginny had just said to him. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yes, I do." In one swift movement, Draco stood up, wrapped his arms around Ginny, brought her lips to his, and slipped his tongue inside her mouth, exploring her mouth. That sentence was exactly what he needed to hear. Ginny moaned as her hands found their way to his hair. Draco sighed inwardly; he missed her so much. He really needed her right now, but he had been pushing her away. Ginny started to massage his neck as he deepened the kiss. He slipped his hands underneath her shirt and rubbed her back and sides. Draco gave Ginny a hurt look as she pulled out of the kiss. "I've missed you ... this you, the real you." She smiled as his fingers started to trace small circles on the small of her back.

"I'm sorry."

"Its okay, we all get confused sometimes. I know this is hard for you so ... take your time." Ginny pushed Draco back towards the couch and sat down on his lap after he had sat down. He kept his arms around her waist, enjoying the soft, warm feeling of her skin. He sighed and started to explain things. He told Ginny who Lucius had killed and what had been going on since then. That Narcissa was going back to live with him and how he was sure Lucius' proposed 'father-son time' was just another ploy to get him to become a Death Eater. He told Ginny about Lucius' deep involvement with Voldemort.

Ginny nodded, gasped, and said comforting and encouraging words at all the appropriate places. And when he got to the part about him suspecting Lucius was going to kill Narcissa soon, she held him while he cried.

**The Quidditch Pitch**

"I know this is kind of arbitrary, but I needed to get outside. No one's booked the pitch today, so I know we won't be interrupted." Ginny nodded silently and wrapped her arms around Draco's middle. They had spent a good three hours in the Room of Requirement talking. Draco told Ginny everything ... about his childhood, his family, Voldemort's presence in the Manor. Everything except the _Erinys Amor Semper_. He was worried that if he put that kind of pressure on her, she would love him because she had to, not because she really did. Now, they were sitting in the stands on the Quidditch Pitch.

"It's a nice night, but it's getting close to curfew you know." They had met in the Room of Requirement at 7; it was almost 10:30 now.

"I know ... but now that I've got you back here with me, I don't want to let you go." Ginny laughed.

"You make it sound like you're never going to see me again. We see each other every day, love." Draco sighed exasperatedly; seeing Ginny in class wasn't the same.

"Yeah ... but then I have to watch out for your brothers and ... well pretty much everyone else too. I can't wrap my arms around you and snog you senseless like I want to." Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You could ... but I think Ron would injure parts that would make you unable to have children, ever." Draco chuckled and kissed Ginny's forehead.

"I love you." Ginny tilted her head up to look at Draco, giving him a questioning look. Draco just smiled and shrugged.

"I love you, too." Draco leaned down and kissed her sweetly.

**Malfoy Manor**

"What do you mean 'he doesn't want to be a Death Eater'?!" Lucius stumbled over his words for a moment, searching for an answer, before his Lord interrupted him. "I didn't realize he had a choice in the matter, Lucius!"

"I am very sorry my lord."

"First you let yourself get caught by the Ministry and I have to bail you out. Now you can't even control your own bloody son?!" Lucius stared at the floor; he was kneeling at Voldemort's feet, begging for forgiveness. "Get up off your knees you idiot." Lucius did as he was told, but still avoided Voldemort's piercing eyes.

"Please, my lord."

"Stop your begging. For now, we cannot do anything about this; we haven't enough agents to safely complete the task. Because Pettigrew has all but blown his cover, I will be forced to send Bellatrix and her party to set things right with Draco. When all of this has finally calmed down, Sirius Black is back in Azkaban, and Pettigrew has re-secured his alias, we will send agents to ... help your son in this decision making process." Voldemort smiled a smile that would have sent shivers through a grown man's spine. "He will be mine, Lucius, you have nothing to worry about."

"Oh my god," Narcissa whispered; she was crouched outside the door of Lucius study, listening to the conversation between Voldemort and her husband. She feared for herself yes, but she feared so much more for her son. She knew it was only a matter of time before they would discover Draco's weakness.

A/N: Alrighty everyone! I know it seems like nothing much happened in this chapter, but it was really a limbo chapter. So excuse the lack of plot! Lots of big things are going to start happening in the next chapter. Remember that right now, it is late February/early March and their Easter Break is mid-March. For those of you who read my A/N's this should tell you a lot about the next chappie! Thanks always to my beta (even though she's in China, tear)! Please review! Almost to 150!

**AnnaBeave:** Haha, yes (godfather). I don't really see him as all that mean ... meh, maybe its just me! I'm sure this chapter with the making up and making out made you happy, then! Thanks so much, I read and reviewed, happy dance with me! So flattered, how was this one?

**Luna Gypsy:** LOL, yes, I am completely and totally obsessed with writing. This is going to scare you even more, but I'm writing 7 stories right now, while writing sporadic one-shots. Haha, I RP a lot, so I know what I'm going to write before I sit down at the computer. Thanks, how was this one?

**Bigred20:** Thanks so much, how was this?

**Paintedsecrets:** LOL, nice. OMG, I always forget to write the song in the disclaimer! Ahh! smacks the moose upside the head It was by the Beatles, "You'll Never Know How Much I Love You" (I think!). Yay! Blushes insanely and is extremely honored! Yay! You get 1,000,000 kudo points! (Haha, we're playing that for our next concert in band, so Captain Jack has temporarily moved into my head and continues to sing the song over and over and over again!) Haha, we're nearing the end of this one actually, don't be sad though! I hope this was okay ... even though there was like nothing that happened. Eep! LOL, yeah, French. I'm so glad I managed an A in that! Finally got report cards today! I don't know where I pulled that A out of (probably my arse, LOL). Not unique ... gifted! How was this?

**Inukaino:** OMG, I know! He's such an asshole! LOL, Lucius is probably the one person (besides Voldie) in this fic that really deserves to die. How was this?

**HarryPotterFan670:** Thanks! I know, my English teacher is trying to murder us! I wish it were Christmas because I'm going back to Chicago (where I'm originally from)! Yay! Me too! How was this?

**MoonlightPrincess:** LOL, nice. So here's the update, how'd you like it?

**LilBre:** LOL, the first two times I had a really awesome teacher, and the second time was just a review for my HS entrance exam. This time, my teacher can't really teach, but I remember so it's all good. LOL, so do the happy dance because he told her! Everything! How was this?

**Hoppers:** Yay! I'm glad you like it and won't flame me, however all flames will be used to toast marshmallows! Yes, he actually does have emotion! Do the happy dance everyone! Thanks so much, how was this?

Disclaimer: So here we are once again. And I find myself feeling the urge, once again, to say something. So, once again, I will tell you, that I do not own Harry Potter. And once again, I will do the happy dance in honor of the great JK Rowling. Who, once again, does own Harry Potter!


	22. Revelation

Chapter 22

The next couple weeks passed quickly and before anyone knew it, it was the day before Easter Break. Ginny and Draco had gotten back into their old routine of meeting at various times and places and were closer than ever. Draco was still more than slightly on edge about his father, but had succeeded in postponing the planned 'father-son' time.

"Hey, Draco," Zi whispered as she sat down across from Draco at the table. They were in the deserted Library; being the Friday before break, no one had any desire to be in the Library.

"Hi," he responded dully, not looking up from the essay he was working on.

"Look, Draco, I know we've been civil and all that these past few weeks. But I still feel like I need to say this. I'm really sorry for the way I went off on you like that. Especially now that you and Gin are ... okay. So, forgive me?" Zi smiled warmly and stuck out her hand. Draco smiled and shook it firmly.

"Don't worry about it, Chang – I mean Zi." Zi smiled again and started to leave, but stopped and turned around.

"Ginny wants you to meet her in the old History of Magic classroom during dinner." Draco nodded as Zi waved and skipped out of the Library.

**Gryffindor Common Room**

"Checkmate! Yes!" Ginny stood up and started dancing around the room. She stuck out her tongue at Ron, who was completely bewildered, and continued to dance as Hermione joined her.

"Hey! Don't encourage her!" Hermione shrugged and smiled at Ron. "I can't believe she beat me! I'm Ronald Weasley ... I'm ... I'm the best!"

"Apparently not anymore, Ron!" Fred grabbed Ginny's hands and they started to spin about the Common Room.

"Some brothers you are!" Ron glared indignantly as George joined Ginny, Fred, and Hermione in the happy dancing.

"Up for another game Ron?" Harry smiled as he sat down across from Ron in Ginny's now empty seat. Ron grumbled something inaudible.

"Aww! Now ickle Ronniekins is all upset!" Hermione swatted Fred and walked over to Ron, wrapping her arms around his neck. He sighed, but smiled.

"I guess I can't expect any less from my star pupil ..."

"Ha! Me thinks the student has surpassed the master!" Ginny collapsed on the couch in a fit of giggles. Ron chucked a pillow at her. "Hey!" Ginny grabbed the pillow that she had ducked and threw it back at Ron. Fred and George grabbed a few pillows and threw them at Ron. He shot them a mock glare and, getting up, attempted to swat them with the pillows in his hands. Unfortunately, he accidentally hit Hermione and Harry, making Harry's glasses sit at a funny angle.

Within seconds, Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, and Ron were all involved in a huge pillow fight. Ginny, Fred, and George ganged up on Ron and Harry, while Hermione just thwacked anyone that came near her. A few first years entered the common room, but quickly turned around and left, seeing the flurry of feathers and flailing arms.

Harry had ripped open a pillow, in some strange imitation of the Incredible Hulk, sending goose feathers flying everywhere. A few minutes later, the six friends collapsed on the floor laughing hard. Ginny threw one last pillow at Ron between giggles.

"You're a git, Ron." Ron smiled and shrugged in response to Ginny's statement.

**The Great Hall**

"Can you believe it? The year's almost gone!" Ginny smiled as she took a bite of her roll; they were all sitting at the Gryffindor Table eating dinner.

"I know ... it seems like just yesterday we were running around looking for you, only to find you coming out of the Forbidden Forest." Ron smiled mischievously as Ginny threw a carrot across the table at him, hitting him square in the forehead. "Hey!" Everyone laughed; in all honesty, they were extremely glad that Ron had gotten to a point where he could look back on the Forest incident, and laugh.

"But really though ... I've got O.W.L.'s coming up." Ginny sighed unhappily. "I'm not anywhere near as prepared as I should be."

"Oh please Gin! You've been studying for weeks! I studied for half as long as you already have and I managed to pass." Ginny rolled her eyes at Fred.

"Seriously though, Ginny. You'll ace potions, charms, and divination because you're taking the 5th year exams, not the 6th year. Besides, you're almost as smart as 'Mione here. You'll do fine." Ginny sighed again at Ron's statement.

"And what about you two? You've got your N.E.W.T.'s this year."

"Yes Mum!" Fred and George chorused, receiving an angry glare from Ginny.

"Alright, this has gone on long enough! Ginny you are becoming too much like Hermione and not enough like a Weasley, excusing Percy of course." Harry smiled mischievously. "For the remainder of the Easter Holidays you are not allowed to study ... at all!"

"Harry! You can't do that!" Hermione and Ginny shrieked.

"Oh but we can, and we will." Ron smiled cheekily.

"And to make sure you stick to this," George began.

"We're taking you books! All of your books!" Fred finished.

_"Accio Ginny's Books!"_ Fred, George, Ron, and Harry yelled simultaneously. A few moments later, a large stack of books came sailing into the Great Hall and right into the outstretched arms of Fred Weasley.

"You are, by far, the worst brothers ever!" Ginny said as she glared, but, much to her dismay, a small smile was tugging on the corners of her mouth. "If I fail and can't become a healer like I want to, I'm going to wait until you're asleep and –"

"When'd you decide you wanted to be a healer?" Ron interrupted her.

Ginny shrugged, "I've always kind of had a liking for it. 'Spcially since that's what Mum did –"

"And you're bloody brilliant at it."

"Stop kissing ass, George. I'm still mad about the books." George smiled sheepishly and shrugged, going back to his shepherd's pie.

Just then, a tawny colored owl swooped into the Great Hall and right onto Ron's head. "What the –"

"It's Shakespeare!" The owl hooted happily as it spotted Ginny and hopped over to her. It settled down on the table in front of her and held out its leg, which had a single piece of folded parchment attached to it.

"Did you just say Shakespeare?" Harry asked, confused. The four Weasleys at the table laughed.

"Charlie's obsessed with this one poet/playwright. Ernie Shakespeare or something."

"Fred!" Ginny said as she sighed exasperatedly. "How many times to I have to tell you. William Shakespeare. _William!_ Like Bill's name!" Fred stared at her uncomprehendingly and she threw her hands in the air. "Honestly! Anyways, Charlie really likes the works of _William_ Shakespeare. So he named his owl," Ginny pointed to the tawny owl, which was nibbling her shepherd's pie, "Shakespeare." The owl looked up and hooted happily in agreement.

Ginny took the letter from Shakespeare and unfolded it. She glared at Ron, Fred, and George who where trying to read it over her shoulder. The letter said:

_Hey Gin,_

_I'm terribly sorry I haven't sent an owl in so long. We've just gotten 5 new dragons in; someone kidnapped them from the wild and tried to raise them as pets. Hungarian Horntails. They're a bloody handful, so it's needless to say, the whole pet thing didn't exactly work out._

_I hope you're not stressing too much about your O.W.L.'s and I hope the twins are stressing about their N.E.W.T.'s. I'm assuming everything is okay with your friend from Diagon Alley, considering you haven't sent my anything to the contrary._

_I'll be there in two days! Dumbledore's going to let me stay at Hogwarts since I have some business in Hogsmeade. I'll be staying for your whole Easter Break. Try not to get into too much trouble until I get there. I wouldn't want to miss out on any of the fun!_

_Ron, Fred, and George: remember to put her books where she can't get them. If you can keep them safe for the next two days, I'll do some charms when I get there so she can't find them!_

_Say hi to everyone for me! Love,_

_Charlie_

"Charlie's coming!!" Ginny cried, smiling widely.

"Huh?" came the response from her friends. Zi had just walked up to the Gryffindor table.

"Charlie's coming?!" Ginny nodded at Zi. "Yay!" Zi playfully pushed Fred, who was still trying to read the letter over Ginny's shoulder, and Ginny apart and sat down between them.

"He says he gets here in two days. He had business in Hogsmeade and Dumbledore's letting him stay here."

"Brilliant!" Fred smiled warmly as the rest of the Weasleys along with Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement. Everyone liked Charlie, that is unless you got on his bad side. He was closest to Ginny, but he was still pretty close to the rest of his brothers.

"Oh Bugger!" Ginny looked at her watch, frowning. "I'm supposed to meet someone to help them study. I'm going to go ask them to reschedule, since I can't very well help them without my books. I'll be back in a few." Ginny smiled and got up, waving as she walked out of the Great Hall. Everyone shrugged as she walked off, and turned back to his or her food.

Half an hour later, Ginny still wasn't back. "Why don't we go back to the Common Room and play some Exploding Snap?" Fred patted his stomach happily.

"Sure, but we should find Gin so she doesn't come back here and wonder why we ditched her." Everyone nodded, agreeing with Ron, and started out of the Great Hall. They walked a little ways down the corridor when they heard Ginny laugh.

"She must be in there," Harry said, pointing to an old classroom whose door was left open with a small crack. They approached the door and Fred pushed it open and stuck his head in. Hermione and Zi realized, all too late, what was going on.

Fred let out a cry and pushed the door open all the way. Harry and the other Weasley brothers looked hurriedly inside. Standing in the middle of the room was Ginny and Draco, having a good snog. Draco's eyes flew open and he and Ginny pulled apart hastily as they realized they were no longer alone in the room.

"This isn't what it looks like."

"NO?! BECAUSE IT LOOKS LIKE MY BABY SISTER IS SNOGGING A MALFOY!" Ginny stared up at Ron with scared eyes; she glanced at Hermione and Zi, who were standing in the doorway helplessly. Then she looked at Fred, George, and Harry; they all wore expressions identical to Ron's, pure, unadulterated rage.

"Ron, please, just let me explain!"

"Weasley, you've got to listen to what Ginny has to say."

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING PIE HOLE, MALFOY!" Fred screamed. Ginny gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"HOW LONG?!" George's volume rivaled that of his two brothers.

"What?"

"BLOODY SODDING HELL! HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON?!" Ginny avoided her brothers' eyes and felt Draco tense up next to her.

"GINNY! HOW LONG?!" Ginny looked up immediately; now it was Harry that had spoken.

"Since ... since the Forest."

"WHAT?!" Fred, George, Ron, and Harry shrieked simultaneously.

"Wait! Let me explain!" Ginny rushed up to her brothers, putting herself between them and Draco.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!!" Ron pushed violently past Ginny and walked straight up to Malfoy. Without any notice, he punched in squarely in the face. Ginny shrieked and tried to run to him, but was caught around the waist by Fred.

"Let me go! Stop! Stop it Ron!" Ginny fought against her brother, but his arms, strong from years of playing as a Beater, held her fast. She watched helplessly as Ron's fist swiftly connected with Draco's stomach. Draco crumpled to the ground in a heap.

The next few minutes were a daze for Ginny. She knew her brothers and Harry were hurting Draco, but she couldn't do anything. She vaguely realized that Zi was hugging her tightly around the waist, while Hermione yelled at them, trying to get them to stop, but to no avail. Suddenly, something brought her out of her foggy state and she broke away from Zi, running over to her brothers and Harry.

Tears were streaming down her face as she cried, "Please, stop! Just stop!" She pushed them out of the way and knelt down next to the crumpled pile, a pile that only the people in the room could recognize as Draco Malfoy, and that was only because they had seen him there a few minutes earlier. Not even his trademark white hair was of help, for only a few, dark red, strands where visible. She bent over him and rolled him onto his back. Draco's face was red, starting to swell. His left eye had already carved its self in and his nose was severely bleeding. A stream of blood was issuing from his cut lip. Gaping at the beaten face of her love, Ginny realized that Draco was unconscious.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Ginny recognized the voice which belonged to Professor McGonagall before a wave of nausea hit her and everything went black, she collapsed on to the floor next to Draco, unconscious.

A/N: Gasp! The chapter you have all been waiting for! And its here! Much thanks to my loverly beta for the description of poor, poor Draco. Don't you just love how all the brothers and Harry totally flew off the handle?! I tell you it was bloody fun to write! I'm sorry this took so long! Many natural phenomenon prevented me from posting it! (All flames will be used to roast marshmallows!) I hope I lived up to whatever expectations you all had for this chapter! As it stands right now, we're looking at about 5 more chapters! Gasp! tear! I'm so sad! But it will make me lots of the happy if you REVIEW! Almost to 200! I'm sure we can get there by the end! Please?!

**MasterHarper Menolly:** LOL, yes well I suppose interesting is good ... right? I love RP'ing. I would go insane without it ... oh wait a second ... too late! Hehe. So how did you like the much-anticipated chapter?

**Annabeave:** Holy Mother of Moose! I'm so unbelievably flattered! Of course I don't mind if you write a snowball fight scene! It's really generic and even if it resembles mine, that's totally okay! I don't really mind if people use any of my stuff (like my Ocs, scenes and stuff) ... as long as they ask me first. Yes, sorry not much snogging in this chapter, LOL! Speaking of which, how was this chapter?

**Lil Bre:** Haha! It's impossible to do the happy dance badly ... it just doesn't work that way. Because if it was possible to do it badly then some people would be sad that they couldn't do it and it would defeat the purpose of the happy dance all together! LOL! Yes ... he doesn't want to pressure her, blah, blah, blah! Anywho, thanks so much and how was this?

**Fieryred20:** Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Sorry for the wait, but how was this?

**Hoppers:** joins in the happy dancing Thanks so much! YUM! A flame on which to roast my marshmallows! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I really needed that sugar boost! Hehe! Eww ... now I'm all messy with marshmallow goo ... wait a second. Yipie! LOL. ANYWHO! Thanks so much, sorry for the lack of plot. This one had lots of plot so it kind of made up for it. How was this? Sorry for the wait!

**Cool Milena:** LOL, I'm flattered! I know ... they're so adorable! I would love to make it longer considering how much I love this story. But I don't want it to get boring and if I do then the abfabby ending I have planned for it won't work. And the ending is so much my favorite thing about this story that I would be lots of the sad if I changed it! So glad you liked it, how was this one?

**Paintedsecrets:** joins in the happy dance LOL, nice. No, no, of course I'm not offended! I know that you totally mean it in a constructive, not mean-spirited way! Kudo points are ... well ... kudo points! They're these imaginary points that my friend and I invented to give to people when they do something to our liking. I'm so flattered you think "not many people can carry of Draco/Ginny fics like me"!! I feel so ... special! Hehe. I know ... I'm still not really loving my own first chapter. But I'm too much of a lazy ass to go back and change it and consequently have to re-write the whole story. My story feels loved and thanks you for the hug! Haha. I'm so sorry this took so long, but I'm hoping the fact that you've been anticipating this chapter for a while now will make up for that! 5 more chapters, can you believe that?! Sigh Makes me sad, but I'll have fun while it lasts! And of course the rest of the series! Update your fic chica! ANYWHO! How was this chapter?

**Luna Gypsy:** OH! I feel so bad for not updating sooner! I'm so so so sorry! But due to lightning, a virus on my beta's computer, and tons of homework this took a lot longer than I expected it to! I'm so glad you liked it! How was this chapter?

**ScrewyLouie12:** Thanks a bunch. Sorry for the wait, how was this?

**MoonlightPrincess:** LMAO! That so rocks my socks ... all the way off! Your review so made my day! I'm so flattered and extremely sorry for the long wait! You can have Draco ... but I want Oliver Wood! swoons. Or George!!! (not Weasley, George from Vanity Fair ... hottest thing ever next to Aki from The Rasmus). ANYWHO! You are totally not insane, because that is something I totally would have done! Thanks a bunch, how was this?

**Dark Rose:** I'm sorry that you're behind. But maybe if you didn't scream obscenities at your mother you wouldn't have been grounded and wouldn't, therefore, be behind! Oh! The logic and the twisting of the mind! Oh yeah! Thanks a bunch ... don't worry about the lack of death (or wealth of living depending on how you look at it). There will be lots and lots of lack of living in the second story. So hold on to all your morbid tendencies for a week or two and you'll be lots of the happy! How was this?

**Inukaino:** Oh, thanks so much! I know ... I find myself wanting to kill Lucius more and more with each chapter. But alas, the voices do not permit me to do so! Damn voices! No, I really love my voices, but they do annoy me sometimes. ANYWHO! Draco is so abfabby! Between him and Oliver Wood I'm having trouble deciding who is the more abfabby one! How was this?

**LaGau:** Merci, merci beaucoup! Yes ... lots more of his 'tough side' in the second story. This one is kind of OOC in the sense that most of his scenes are with Ginny, where he is sensitive and not a bad boy, per se. So look out for the sequel because it will make you lots of the happy! So sorry for the long wait, but how was this chapter?

**Dracoluver2009:** LOL, nice. Thanks a bunch! Sorry for the wait, but how was this anywho?

**Sam:** Haha! I didn't intend to leave it as a cliffie. But I'm sorry to tell you that you'll have to wait a little while for any more Voldie-poo action! Hehe. So, so sorry for the long wait, but how did you like this chapter anyways?

**Fleurdonohue15:** Merci merci!


	23. Of Confrontations and a Litte Spying

Chapter 23

"Ginny, wake up, honey." Ginny groaned as she opened her eyes and looked into Zi's dark brown ones. She clutched her head as a headache came rushing towards her, full force.

"Where is he?! Is he okay?!"

"Well I should certainly hope not." Ginny looked up and saw Ron leaning against the wall in front of her, along with Fred, George, and Harry. She shot them all a look that was a mix between extreme hurt and anger.

"Weasleys, and Potter, in my office, NOW!" McGonagall was glaring at them, with her hand pointed towards the door. The four boys obediently walked out of the room and down the hall into her office, without looking at Ginny.

"Come on, I've got to see him." Ginny looked around the room to find that Draco was no longer there. _They must have taken him to the Hospital Wing_.

"No, Ginny ..." Hermione trailed off and avoided Ginny's eyes. She pushed herself onto her feet, stumbling as she got up. Zi caught her arm and, with the help from Zi and a nearby desk, Ginny was able to stand straight.

"Hermione, I'm going to see him."

"Ginny you can't ... please! It's ... its Ron. He said ... that you're not allowed to see him."

"Well Ron can shove _not allowed_ up his ass because I don't really care what he says anymore." Ginny tried to fight back the tears; in a grand total of half and hour, her life had gone from very nearly perfect to a shamble. "I don't care ... I don't ..." Ginny trailed off as she burst into tears.

**Two Days Later, Gryffindor Common Room**

Ron, Fred, George, and Harry had, indeed, succeeded in preventing Ginny from seeing Draco. Despite the fact that they all had a massive string of detentions, and McGonagall on their backs they had managed to make sure Ginny didn't have any opportunities to see him. Last time they checked, he was still in the Hospital Wing. Ginny had kept herself holed up in her dormitory for the majority of the past two days; she came down for one meal a day and said nothing to anyone. If it hadn't been for the boys' anger and over protective tendencies, they would have been truly afraid of Ginny's temper. But then again, Ginny looked more sad and distant than she did angry. Yet, they all knew a confrontation was coming, and no one was exactly looking forward to it.

"Ginny, I think you should eat something. You've barely eaten anything these past few days." Ginny's jaw twitched; she was on her way back to her dormitory after swiping a book from Fred and George's dormitory. To avoid her flying off the deep end, they allowed her to take back the books she read for pleasure. Taking a deep breath, she ignored Ron and started up the stairs, but much to her dismay, Harry caught her hand before she got very far.

"Come on, Gin. It's lunch. You're going to wither away."

"Don't touch me, Harry," she said coldly, wrenching her hand out of Harry's hold.

"Harry's right, little one. You've got to eat something." Ginny closed her eyes and took a deep breath; it looked like it was taking all the self-control she possessed not to pummel Fred right then and there.

"I don't bloody care what you say. I'm not hungry so I'm not going to eat." Her tone was eerily calm; Zi, who was sitting on the Common Room couch, shuddered involuntarily. Ginny Weasley mad was not something you wanted to cross, but Ginny Weasley talking in that tone of voice was something you ran from.

"Please, Gin. Just eat something, even if it's only a sandwich. You've got us all worried seeing as you hardly have been eating anything." George's statement proved to be all too much for Ginny.

"OH SO YOU CARE ABOUT MY EATING HABITS DO YOU? YOU CARE ABOUT MY HEALTH BUT COULDN'T GIVE A SODDING DAMN ABOUT MY HAPPINESS! IS THAT IT GEORGE?!"

"Ginny, we did what we did for you own good." Ginny's eyes flared dangerously; she gave Ron a look that would send Voldemort running for cover.

"YOU DID IT FOR MY OWN GOOD?! WHAT IN THE SODDING BLOODY FUCKING HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! YOU DIDN'T DO IT FOR MY OWN SODDING GOOD! YOU DID IT BECAUSE YOU'RE A STUPID PRAT WHO CAN'T SEE PEOPLE FOR WHO THEY REALLY ARE! YOU ... ALL OF YOU ... YOU'RE JUST SELFISH ASSHOLES WHO WOULD RATHER HONOR YOUR PETTY LITTLE GRUDGES THEN SEE YOUR SISTER HAPPY!" Ron, Fred, George, and Harry all stepped back slightly. Ginny's voice was so loud they were sure everyone in the Great Hall had heard it.

"He was just using you!"

"Lying to you, Ginny!" George stated, agreeing with his twin.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! HE LOVED – NO HE LOVES ME! AND I LOVE HIM!"

"Ginny –"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP FREDERICK ARTHUR WEASLEY! DON'T YOU COME ANYWHERE NEAR ME! I ... I HATE YOU! ALL OF YOU!" Ginny burst into tears and ran up to her dormitory, slamming the door behind her.

"What did you do to upset my sister like that?!" Everyone whirled around to see Charlie standing just inside the portrait hole. Ron whimpered slightly in response. "What's going on?" Receiving nothing but scared looks from his brothers, Charlie turned to Zi. "Hullo, love, would you care to explain to me what in the sodding hell is going on here?"

"Hi, Charlie. Well umm ... you see, Ron, Fred, George, and Harry kind of walked in on –"

"Shit. Are you telling me they know about Draco?" Hermione's relieved sigh at seeing that no one else was in the Common Room, went unnoticed.

"Yeah ... they beat him up really ba—"

"WAIT! ARE YOU HONESTLY SAYING THAT YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?!"

"Yes, Ron, don't get your knickers in a knot. Has she gone to see him?" The question was directed at Zi, but that didn't stop George from answering it.

"Are you off your bloody rocker?! You can't tell me you're okay with all this! No she hasn't been to sodding see him!"

"Yes, actually, I'm quite happy with all of it, or at least I was. I'll deal with you four," Charlie pointed at Ron, Fred, George, and Harry, "later. Hullo, Hermione." He attempted a smile as she mumbled a sad 'hello' back. With one final glare at his brothers, Charlie headed for the girls' dormitory.

**Gryffindor Girls' Dormitory**

Ginny thrust her head into a pillow and screamed; as her scream started to fade into sobs she felt her pillow sticking to her tear moist cheeks. She heard a soft knock on the door, but ignored it.

"Ginny ... come on, let me in."

"GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO ANY OF YOU!" she bellowed at the closed door.

"You know I could get in if I wanted to, Sunshine. So why don't you let me in of your own accord?" Ginny jumped out of her bed as if it had bit her and ran to the door. She threw it open to find Charlie leaning against the doorframe, giving her a concerned look.

"Charlie!" Seeing the tears streaming down her face, he stepped into the room immediately and enveloped her in a tight hug. Ginny broke away suddenly, pulled him completely into the room, closed, and locked the door. She leaned against the door, clenching her eyes closed. For the past two days, she had been hoping that this was all just a bad dream that she would eventually wake up from. But after the confrontation with Harry and her brothers, she knew it was anything but.

"Little one, come here." Charlie held out his arms; Ginny sniffed slightly as she strode over to him, welcoming the huge hug that never failed to comfort her, if even just a little bit. "Come on, poppet, don't cry."

"How can you say that, Charlie?!" Ginny choked out between sobs. "My brothers hate the love of my life and just beat him to a bloody pulp, and you tell me not to cry?"

"Not _all_ of your brothers. This will work out, I promise you." Ginny shook her head, still sobbing. Charlie led her over to her bed and they both sat down. "Now tell me what happened." Ginny sighed and started to explain everything, occasionally breaking into tears.

**Gryffindor Common Room**

"Charlie?" came a timid voice from the shadows. Charlie looked up to see Ron, Fred, and George standing in the corner, looking rather scared. Charlie sighed as he flopped down on the couch, burying his head in his hands.

"Why'd you have to go and fuck things up? Eh? Couldn't you see that she was happy?!"

"She couldn't have been really happy with a Malfoy –"

"Ron, keep better control of your god damned pie hole!" Charlie spat venomously. "Do you honestly think I would have let her go to Diagon Alley with him, or stay with him for that matter if I thought something was awry?" He raked his hands through his flaming red locks exasperatedly. Seeing his demeanor soften considerably, Ron, Fred, and George sat down across from him on the other couch.

"But Charlie ... he's a Malfoy!" George cried, frustrated by his brother's calmness.

"No, George. He's not _just_ a Malfoy. He's a man that loves Ginny very, very much. He's a man that Ginny loves very, very much. If you could only see them together! I don't think I've ever seen two people more suited for each other, except maybe Mum and Dad." Charlie had yet to admit to anyone that he had done a little spying that day in Diagon Alley. He trusted Ginny, yes, but he didn't entirely trust Draco. But considering the fact that what he saw made him believe even more firmly in their relationship, he doubted Ginny would be upset with him.

"Bloody hell, dragon-man (considering that Charlie had been obsessed with dragons all his life, the family nicknamed bestowed upon him was quite fitting). He's probably in You-know-who's inner-circle for all we know."

"Damnet, Fred. Why do you have to be so bloody thick?!" Fred seemed slightly taken aback by his brother's statement, but didn't get a chance to say anything as Charlie continued, "I checked up on him ... well more like spied on him, but we won't get into the details. His father _is_ involved with You-know-who. But he's about going crazy trying to figure out how to get Draco to become a Death Eater." Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Charlie held up his hand, "Keep your big mouth shut for two seconds, please Ronald. Draco's apparently refused to become a Death Eater ... against the wishes of Lucius and You-know-who."

"Are you kidding?!"

"No, Ron, I'm not kidding," Charlie answered dryly. "Are you honestly going to make her chose between her family and the love of her life?" Charlie knew that was exactly what they had planned; well actually, they knew she would choose her family, so it wasn't so much them giving her a choice, as it was they forcing her to leave Draco.

"What do you want us to say, Charlie?" His jaw twitched at Fred's question.

"I've got to ... do something. Get your arses up to bed ... now!" Fred, George, and Ron jumped up immediately and started for the boys' dormitory as Charlie got up and headed for the portrait hole.

**Hospital Wing**

"Draco, I'd like to speak with you." Draco opened his eyes groggily, trying to get a look at the person from whom the unfamiliar voice had come. But, due to the fact that it was well past midnight and pitch black in the Hospital Wing, he could only make out a faint outline.

"Eh?" The man chuckled; Draco knew that laugh from someplace. It sounded so familiar, yet strangely different at the same time. It reminded him of ... Ginny's laugh? "Who're you?"

"I'm surprised you don't remember me, but then again I've only met you once before." A proverbial light bulb went off in Draco's head.

"Charlie?"

"The one and only." Charlie sat down on the chair next to Draco's bed, sighing heavily. "I heard what happened. How're you feeling?"

"Umm ... well considering I just had the shit kicked out of my by four extremely athletic, extremely angry assholes ... I'd say I'm feeling pretty damned good." Draco, despite the façade of lightheartedness he was putting on, was a huge shamble of emotions inside. However, he felt strangely comforted by Charlie's presence; he did approve of his and Ginny's relationship, after all.

"I'm sorry about them ... they're hotheaded, you know? Guess it runs in the family. Ginny's missing you, asked me to give you this." Charlie pulled a small piece of folded parchment from his robe pocket and handed it to Draco. He took it and unfolded it hurriedly, it read:

_Draco, love,_

_Please trust Charlie. He's going to fix things. I'm so sorry for what my brothers did. I'd be at your side right now, if I thought I could. But I suppose my brother will have to suffice for now. I love you so much and I miss you. Get some rest and get well._

_Love always,_

_Ginny_

Draco smiled and sniffed slightly as he folded up the letter and placed it on his bedside table. At least he knew Ginny still loved him. "Why are you doing this? I would think you'd be happy if your sister wasn't involved with anyone ... which is, I'm sure, what they intend to make sure of."

"First of all, my brothers are prats who don't know what they're talking about. Secondly, I trust you. I've done some 'checking up' on you lately, Draco. You've impressed me a great deal more than you know. Lastly and most importantly, you not only make her happy, but you love her. And she loves you. That's my principal concern at the moment." Despite the fact that Charlie's face was etched with worry, his eyes were twinkling. He was, in all honesty, extremely happy that Ginny had found Draco.

"Wait ... checking up on me?"

"Yes, indeed. Don't go looking for Ginny; it'll only create problems. Wait for me to set things straight with my brothers before you do anything irrational." Charlie rose and started for the door, after smiling warmly and patting Draco's hand.

"But how did you check up on me?! I don't understand!"

"Surely you remember your father's friend, Mr. Volumnius? Dear old friend of mine, rather pleasant chap if you get to know him." With that, Charlie slipped out of the Hospital Wing, leaving Draco to his thoughts.

**Dedication:** This chapter was for 1) My cow Irving (not a real cow people, he's stuffed), and 2) my bestest friend, who will be in New York this week and who I'm already missing terribly! My love goes out to goat!

A/N: Oh! Okay, now in all honesty how many of you expected that one?! Mwahahaha! I'm so evil ... and so very clever! (LOL, and modest as well, yeah?) I'm really sorry this chapter took so long! I feel so horrible! But I have an excuse: my beta has been really uber busy with school! It's not her fault, nor is it mine. It's the Baker's fault! Or perhaps Jack's fault?! (If anyone knows what musical that's from they get so many kudo points!) Please review! I only need 26 more to be at 200! The 200th reviewer gets a special surprise! **Review!** Now on to my loverly reviewers:

**HarryPotterFan670:** I know ... poor Draco indeed! LOL, yeah they have girlfriends ... although I didn't feel like mentioning them much as this is a Draco/Ginny fic. I'm flattered! How was this chapter?

**Paintedsecrets:** So, yet again, this chapter was kind of transitional. But I figured that was okay since I did the old reveal concerning Mr. Volumnious! Hehe! Did'ya guess? Did'ya? joins in the happy dancing! I have a song: "It's just another brick in the wall! Hey teacher! Leave those kids alone!" Grr, I'm mad because Korn covered that song (one of my all-time favorites) and totally fucked it up! Anywho! This will definitely be continued ... considering I'm working on the second to last chapter probably as you are reading this! Please check out the new fic I just posted, it's a short Ron/Hermione thing. As you saw, Draco is not dead or anything drastic like that ... yet! Mwahahaha! Interesting, we're studying LOTR in my Theology class right now. We kidnapped freshmen!!! (email me if you'd like to hear the whole story, because it's much too long to write here!). I'm so flattered, as always ... but I want a mint! How was this?

**Fieryred20: **Merci, merci beaucoup! How was this one?

**Luna Gypsy:** "Wah" indeed. But he's better now! Yay! Sorry this was late as well, but how was it?

**Lil Bre:** Haha! does happy dance and knocks people over in honor of Lil Bre! (hmm, hope that wasn't offensive, because I didn't mean for it to be!). I know! Stupid brothers! But Charlie's back! Yay! How was this?

**CoolMilena:** Yeah, I was a touch indecisive. Because I wasn't sure if I wanted to describe it (along with the snog) from Ginny and/or Draco's point of view, or do it the way I ended up doing it. So I'm glad you liked it! Thanks so much, how was this one?

**LunarianPrincess:** Yes, indeed, it was sad. But this was a touch less sad, yeah? Thanks a bunch, hope you liked this!

**MasterHarper Menolly:** LOL, I'm sorry it was so traumatizing ... or would be so traumatizing. Well you know what I mean. Haven't heard that song, but I'm sure its abfabby. Gratci! How'd you like this one?

**AnnaBeave:** Thanks so much! People are assholes, but I've already told you that, hehe. Sorry this took so long. How was it?

**Moonlight Princess:** Yes, Charlie doesn't deserve to be pummeled ... but the rest of them do! Its strange how I can be mad at my own characters ... hmm, learn something new everyday I guess, hehe. But Charlie's back! Thanks so much, sorry for the wait. How was this?

**LaGau:** Yay! I'm so glad you're liking it! I'm so flattered and terribly sorry for the wait. Check the A/N at the bottom for some foreshadowy goodness about the sequel. How was this chapter?

**Krystal1989:** Mwahahaha! I have sucked you in! My master plan has worked! laughs evilly and accompanies laugh with psycho happy dance! I know ... I'm really mad at them for that, hehe. I'm so flattered; sorry for the wait! How did you like this chapter?

**Inukaino:** Well that would be the plan ... I wanna get my degree in Creative Writing, LOL. I'm glad you liked the description, but most of the credit for that goes to my abfabby beta, Nadja! My voices wave hello to your voices! How was this?

**Lily Dwarf:** Sorry for the wait, but how was it anyways?

**FreakyAngel:** (for Chapter 19) Yes, my best friend did the happy dance for like a half an hour when she found out they were fighting, LOL. How was this chapter?

**PLEASE READ:** Okay, since I know that the next few updates are going to be slow and this one was relatively slow as well, I've devised some foreshadowy bits for all you loverly readers! This is my humble peace offereing, there are several points about the end of "Days" and the beginning of "In My Life" (the sequel):

Someone will die in the end of "Days" and it will be a fairly main character!

There is a lot Arthur knows about the Malfoy family and their history (including curses) that he isn't telling us.

There will be a lot more than just the Weasley nine at the Burrow this summer.

Lucius and Voldemort know a lot more than they are letting on.

Lastly and most mysteriously, death may not be the end for some.

I know some of those were rather cryptic, but I don't wanna tell everyone the whole story! does the happy dance for Debby, who is the only person to have guessed who is going to die! Please review!


	24. I Grew Up

Chapter 24

Draco sat up and looked around the room as he saw the door open and close again. Either Peeves was pulling a stupid prank, or someone had just entered the Hospital Wing under an Invisibility Cloak. A wand appeared near the door and Draco heard what sounded like a locking charm, but he couldn't be sure. Then it dawned on him.

"Ginny?" Draco's confused expression widened into a smile as none other than Ginerva Weasley appeared near the door of the Hospital Wing, Invisibility Cloak in her hand. She seemed hesitant at first, but seeing his smile, ran to his bed. She stopped at the foot, looking at him worriedly and biting her lip. "Come here," Draco said quietly as he held out his arms. Apparently extremely relieved, Ginny sat down on the bed next to Draco as he enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry, Draco!"

"Shh, Ginny. It's okay." Draco cupped Ginny's face in his hands as she pulled away, wiping her tears away with his thumb. "I don't care what your brothers do to me, just as long as you still love me ... you do still love me, right?" Ginny laughed quietly.

"Of course I do. I'll never not love you, Draco."

"I love you, too." After a moment of comfortable silence, Draco continued, "How'd you get down here? I would've thought your brothers had you locked up or something equally jackass-like." Ginny smiled and nodded.

"They don't know I'm here. Charlie helped me sneak out; they still think I'm in my dormitory reading. Thank Merlin for Charlie." Ginny rested her head underneath Draco's chin, reveling in the warmth that his arms around her were giving. "How're you feeling?"

"A lot better. The only reason I'm not out of here yet is because McGonagall thinks they'll try something again. I think she's overreacting. I wasn't hurt that badly."

"Well I'm glad she's overreacting then." Ginny glanced at the grandfather clock on the opposite wall of the Hospital Wing. "Oh Bugger! I've got to get back before they notice I'm gone."

"Okay," Draco responded sadly. "I'll see you soon." Despite the fact that Draco seriously doubted the truth of that sentence, he managed to smile reassuringly.

"I hope so." Ginny kissed him sweetly before donning her Invisibility Cloak and leaving the Hospital Wing.

**Some Time Later, Gryffindor Common Room**

"What if she won't even talk to us?"

"I'll make sure she'll talk to you, Ron. You four just make sure you know what to say." Charlie gave them all a meaningful look before turning and starting up the stairs to the girls' dormitory, his brothers and Harry trailing behind. Charlie knocked on the door and said, "Ginny, it's me." A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal Ginny standing there.

"I'm glad you're here," she said looking at the later group of males. "I need to say this to all of you." She opened the door wider so her brothers, and Harry, could come in. Once inside they found what she meant by 'all of you'. None other than Bill and Percy were standing inside her room; Bill was leaning against the wall near the fireplace and Percy was sitting on the edge of Ginny's bed, neither looking very happy. Judging from the soot on their clothes, they had just flooed in.

"I'm assuming by the looks on your faces, she's told you about Malfoy," Ron observed.

"Draco! Ron, his name is Draco. But yes, I've told them. Sit." No one moved. "I said sit!" she repeated raising her voice, since none of the guys wanted her to start screaming in her infamous manner, they immediately scurried someplace and sat down; Ron and Charlie on Ginny's bed next to Percy, Harry and Bill on Zi's bed, and Fred and George in the pair of armchairs that flanked the doorway.

"What's this about, Gin?"

"Just sit and listen Ron, this doesn't require you to talk or ask questions," Ginny said calmly. "Okay, well here goes ... for almost 16 years now, I've been the baby Weasley. The one that everyone looked out for, made sure they didn't upset, the one who got extra dessert just because. The one who kept Mum sane in a house full of boys, Daddy's little girl, and little one to all of you. And when I was little someone was always there to pick me back up and dust me off when I fell down, wipe away my tears when I cried," Ginny chuckled, shaking her head before continuing, "And to get me out of bad situations." She looked at Harry, a grateful expression on her face.

"In that sense I think I was, or rather am, lucky. Most people only get a Mum and a Dad. Instead I got a Mum, a Dad, a Bill, a Charlie, a Percy, a Fred, a George, a Ron, _and_ a Harry. Despite the fact that a lot of times one of you was the reason I needed to be comforted or picked up off the ground," everyone laughed nervously, "it still meant a lot to me. It still does; you'll never know how much I love you ... all of you. I can't imagine life without you.

"But I'm not that little girl anymore. I'm not the little girl who fell down and scraped her knee, who got herself lost in the Chamber of Secrets. She doesn't exist anymore. I still need you, but not in that way. Now, I can pick myself up and dust myself off. Yet, it seems you all are trying to deny that; maybe it's because you just didn't notice. Or maybe it's because you think you're losing me and you don't know how to deal with it, other than ignoring it all together. Frankly, I think it's the latter.

"But you have to know that you're not losing me. I'm always going to be little one in your eyes and, hey, I'm okay with that. You just can't overlook the fact that I'm a different kind of little one than I was back then. I can and I do make my own decisions. I'll never not need you and your opinions still matter to me. Which is why, although I'm not asking for your approval to see Draco, I am asking for your blessing." Ginny sighed heavily as she looked at the seven men in front of her. Charlie was the first one to do or say anything.

"I'm giving you my approval, although you don't want it ... as well as my blessing." Ginny and Charlie exchanged a smile as he got up and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks, Charlie."

"Well I have to say, Ginny, I never expected to hear that from you. You have, indeed, grown up a lot more than I had realized. So, if you trust Draco and you're asking us to trust him as well ... I can't promise that. But, I do promise to make an attempt. Of course you have my blessing, little one." Everyone was shocked at the compassionate words that had just come from Percy. But Ginny smiled and hugged him nonetheless.

Bill ran a hand through his long hair before standing up and saying, "I suppose if Charlie trusts this guy he's been thoroughly checked out ... then that should be good enough for me." Ginny smiled warmly as Bill shrugged; Bill wasn't a hug person, nor was he a person that showed his emotions very much. But Ginny knew what he really meant and that was sufficient for her. Harry looked like he was fighting an inner battle at this point. Harry ran a hand through his hair, making it stand up even more.

"Ginny, I may not be your brother, but I love you like a sister. Just promise me that if he ever hurts you, ever does anything wrong ... promise you'll come to us."

"I promise Harry," Ginny said somberly. She walked over to Harry and gave him a tight hug, smiling. _Four down, three to go,_ Ginny thought.

The twins stood up and started their 'we share a brain and are going to talk like we are one person', so it was impossible to figure out who was saying what.

"If he ever hurts you,"

"We'll kill him."

"If he ever makes you cry,"

"We'll kill him."

"If he ever pushes you,"

"To do something you don't want to,"

"We'll kill him."

"If he ever cheats on you,"

"We'll kill him."

"If he ever so much as looks,"

"At another girl,"

"We'll kill him."

"If he ever so much as looks,"

"At you the wrong way,"

"We'll kill him."

"If he ever betrays your trust,"

"We'll kill him."

"If he ever lays a hand on you,"

"We'll kill him."

"But if he manages to avoid all of those things,"

"Then I guess we can manage to avoid killing him." The twins smiled as Ginny ran over to them and enveloped both of them in a bone-crushing hug, resembling Mrs. Weasley's hugs. She knew the twins would be the ones most likely to do something to Draco. While Ron would lock Ginny up, the twins wouldn't hesitate to take it out on Draco rather than on Ginny. Everyone looked at Ron, expectantly; he was still staring at the floor, mulling over Ginny's words.

"I second what Harry and the twins, not so eloquently, said. I'm not happy about this, Ginny. But you're telling me that he makes you happy ... and I'd rather have you happy, even if it does mean having to put up with Malfoy." Charlie shot Ron a warning glance, which went unnoticed by Ginny. "I mean Draco. I'm going to try ... but it's going to take me a long time and it sure as hell won't be easy. It would take me a while to get used to the idea of ... Harry dating you, and he's my best mate."

"I know, Ron. I understand."

"But yeah, sure Gin, you've got my blessing." Ginny let out a little squeal of excitement and ran over to her youngest brother, hugging him extremely tightly and nearly pushing him off the bed he was sitting on.

"Gin, air!" Ron choked out.

"Oh! Sorry Ron," Ginny replied as she released Ron and smiled sheepishly. She looked around at the seven men standing in her dormitory, simply unable to contain her happiness. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

Suddenly, they heard two very feminine squeals and the door flew open. Zi and Hermione ran in and enveloped Ginny in a three-person hug.

"Have you two been listening this entire time?!" asked Percy, slightly outraged.

"Well, thanks to the Extendable Ears we nicked off of Fred and George, yes!" Zi said with a smile.

"You nicked our ears!?" Fred and George's indignation went unnoticed.

"Oh, don't be such a dolt, Percy! We would have found out the entire story, word for word, anyways." Percy looked taken aback that Hermione had called him a 'dolt', but dismissed it when he saw Ginny give him a half-happy, half-pleading look. He knew she wanted him to drop it, and considering everything she'd been through in the past hour, she did deserve it, so he did.

"I'm sorry we have to cut this Kodak moment short, but I've got to get back to work. I'm sure Percy needs to as well," Bill said with a smirk.

"Oh Bugger! I've got a report due in fifteen minutes!" With quick hug from Ginny and a curt wave to everyone else, Percy grabbed a pinch of floo powder, stepped into the fireplace, and was gone in a flash of green flames.

"I'll see you all for the summer. Until then, you four," Bill pointed at Fred, George, Ron, and Harry, "Keep an eye on things. And don't hesitate to call, you know where I live." Bill gave Ginny a cheeky smile; she knew he was just being the over protective brother he would always be. She also knew he didn't mean for them to escort her everywhere or anything extreme. He just wanted to make sure she was safe.

"Yeah, yeah, get out of here you git," Ginny said, smirking. Bill kissed her on the forehead before leaving by floo. Ginny was, needless to say, quite surprised by Bill's action. But seeing as he would never have done that if he had been at all upset with her, she was elated as well as surprised.

"Come on, let's go get some dinner." Everyone nodded in agreement with Charlie and started downstairs. When they reached Common Room, Ginny stopped.

"I'd like to go see Draco. I'll meet you all downstairs in 20 minutes okay?"

"Okay, but make sure you get down there. You've barely eaten anything; you're getting too skinny."

"Ron, do you have any idea how much you sounded like Mum?" Ginny laughed at Ron's horrified expression as she bounded out of the Common Room.

**Malfoy Manor**

"Trust me, woman, I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Oh shove it, Lucius. You and I both know you can't kill me! Draco would run away if you did. And then what? Eh? You'd be left with one very angry Dark Lord and no one to help you. You're lucky you're a clever man, because if it weren't for all the charms you have on this god forsaken house, I'd be long gone," Narcissa spat angrily.

"Don't test me." Lucius' eye twitched as Narcissa laughed maliciously. "We'll see who's laughing when we get a hold of your precious baby boy. He will be a Death Eater. I'll die before I see him turn against the Dark Lord."

"Then I guess you'll have to die, but I doubt anyone will be too distraught about that," Narcissa mumbled, but Lucius was already gone. She needed to get out of this house; if she could get out, then there would be nothing stopping Draco from running away. One way or another, she'd be gone before the end of the summer, she promised herself.

A/N: And here we are, once again, ladies and gentlemen. This chapter was A LOT sooner than I had expected it to be, because I have such a wonderfully awesome spectacular beta! beams Now, I have the next chapter done and ready ... but I'm not going to post it until I have at least 10 reviews for this chapter. So you wanna read the next one? Eh? THEN REVIEW! Please? Aren't the brothers just adorable? And who didn't love Ginny's speech, come on now! My beta and I have come to a conclusion ... Blaise is the most adorable thing since the teddy bear! I'd appreciate any and all comments, so please review! **See note at bottom about the death guesses!**

**HarryPotterFan670:** I know! I'm so excited for it because it's going to be even better than "Days"!! I'm so flattered. No, you didn't give me any ideas because I know exactly who is going to die how and nothing can make me change it (even the death threats from my friend who guessed correctly on who is going to die!). How was this chapter?

**LunaGypsy:** Well, I have to say that I'm impressed. You are the first person to realize that I gave sooo many clues, as to the person that's going to die, in my other bits of knowledge. Congrats! Thanks a bunch and how was this?

**Lil Bre:** Oh! I'm so flattered ... I mean, all those people! does Miss America bawling thing (that was a touch random, sorry!) Oh, I know! I LOBE Charlie ... that's right, I LOBE him! Merci, Merci! How was this one?

**Beckysue2:** Mwahaha! I'm sorry ... but that particular character must die. That's all there is to it ... and yes, Ron's a bloody prat. He'll be even more of a prat in the beginning of "In My Life" (the sequel). Gratci! How was this?

**Krystal1989:** Apparently, my evil plan is working more and more with each review. Because you were supposed to hate the brothers in that chapter ... and love them to pieces in this one (well not quite, but roll with me here). Mwahaha! mutters to minions and henchdudes about furthering the evil plan How did you like this chapter?

**LaGau:** Yay! I'm so flattered! I hope you liked this chapter as much as you liked 23!

**CoolMilena:** Hey, you! Yes, I know, it's so sad for Draco. I didn't really go into much detail on his thoughts ... but I mean think how bad he must have been feeling ... aww tear O well, that's all mended now! Yay! How did you like this chapter?

**MasterHarper Menolly:** I LOBE Charlie ... he's always there for Ginny! I'm so much of the happy that you like him too! Since you don't like the cryptic-y stuff, then just ignore it. I doubt anyone will understand and guess correctly anywho (no one has yet). Everything will be revealed ... eventually! Next chapter in 10 reviews! How was this?

**Annabeave:** I'm glad you got that all worked out. I know! There's going to be a lot more of the Ginny/Charlie relationship in the sequel and I'm soooooo excited to write it! Sorry ... but I can't tell you! See the note at the bottom, hehe, I know I'm evil. I'm so flattered; how was this chapter?

**Wockygal:** My goodness! I'm so utterly flattered! I'm really glad you like it! How did you like this chapter?

**Paintedsecrets:** Haha, I'm so glad! does the happy dance LOL, don't worry about it. I didn't leave any clues and I didn't even figure it out until I wrote the chapter ... shh don't tell anyone though! LOL! I can't tell you who I'm going to kill ... see the note at the bottom. I know! I love it. It's because it's an advanced class, so he doesn't have to follow the same curriculum as the regular classes! Hehe. Yes, Freshmen are students. Okay, for our High School you have 4 years: 1st year Freshman, 2nd year Sophomore, 3rd year Junior, 4th year Senior and then you graduate and go off to college. Hehe ... we kidnapped 3 of them! It was so much fun ... and our teacher was encouraging it! OO a mint! Yay! I'm flattered as always and hoping that you liked this chapter! 10 reviews to chapter 25! And then just 2 more till the end!

**REGARDING THE SOON TO BE DEAD PERSON!** Alrighty, no one has even come close to guessing so far. I don't want to say anything more because I do want it to be a surprise. But if you do guess, then the prize is still up for grabs!


	25. Brotherly Duties and Heart to Hearts

Chapter 25

"Madame Pomfrey, where's Draco?"

"Oh, I let him go dear. Professor McGonagall decided he was well enough to go back to his dormitory." Madame Pomfrey smiled warmly at Ginny before bustling away to tidy up her office. Ginny sighed; she decided she would go to dinner and then go find Draco, seeing as her brothers and friends would be worried if she didn't show up when she said she would.

She made her way back to the Great Hall, where she found everyone sitting together and, by the looks of it, having a fabulous time. Fred and George were telling Charlie about all the pranks they had pulled that year; Charlie was laughing heartily along with everyone else, who enjoyed remembering it all. Ginny watched them for a moment; it was hard to believe her fifth year at Hogwarts was almost over. Fred and George would be graduating soon. After the events of the past three days, she felt so much closer to her brothers (Harry included, as she considered him just as much her brother as Percy or Ron). She smirked as Fred spotted her and waved her over, nearly knocking over a first year that had been walking past him.

"Have a good chat with Draco, little one?" Charlie asked rather cheerfully as Ginny sat down between him and Ron. On the left side of the table were Ron, Ginny, Charlie, and Harry. On the other side were Hermione, Fred, George, and Zi.

"No, he wasn't in the Hospital Wing. I didn't want to worry you all by being late, so I'm going to go find him after dinner." Ginny smiled; her life had done a complete 180 twice in the past three days. It was strange to think that now she was going out of her way not to worry her brothers and they were going out of their way to tolerate, if not be nice to Draco.

"D'you remember the time when Fred and George charmed Mum's casserole to chase Percy around the house?" Everyone burst out laughing at Ron's words.

"I have to say, that was one of our most brilliant schemes," Fred declared when he had recomposed himself.

"Yeah, but that's nothing compared to when Ginny made the flour explode on Bill's head after he yelled at her," Charlie said with a cheeky smile.

"What?!" Zi, Hermione, and Harry looked at the five Weasley siblings, utterly confused.

Between laughing, Charlie managed to explain. "Ginny was like ... three and Bill ... yelled at her ... so she made the flour ... explode on him!"

The conversations continued similarly for the rest of dinner. A few minutes later, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Oliver Wood, and Katie Bell joined the already large group. Ginny, Charlie, and Ron couldn't pass up the opportunity to share a few embarrassing baby stories about the twins with their girlfriends, but did keep it to a minimum. In the middle of dessert, Harry, Fred, George, Charlie, and Ron had to simultaneously 'be somewhere'. They, of course, thought they were so clever for being able to slip away without being questioned, but Ginny knew exactly what was going on. She had resigned herself to the fact that they had certain ... 'brotherly duties', which they would fulfill, with or without her consent.

**Just Outside the Great Hall**

"Ah! Mr. Malfoy, we'd like a word with you." Without listening for his answer, Fred grabbed one of Draco's arms and, with help from his twin, dragged him into a spare classroom. Draco looked at the five men in front of him, trying to fight down the growing sense of foreboding.

"Don't look so scared, Draco. D'you honestly think I'd let these imbeciles beat you up again?" Charlie chuckled dismissively. "Ginny would kill me."

"But, we do need to speak with you," Harry said as his expression darkened.

"About Ginny," Ron clarified, looking perturbed.

"Okay, so if you make her cry," George began.

"Or hurt her in any way," Fred continued.

"We reserve the right to employ such methods as decapitation," Charlie said as his eyes narrowed.

"Strangulation," Harry offered.

"Execution," George suggested.

"Asphyxiation," Fred interjected, looking uncharacteristically serious.

"And our personal favorite, castration." Draco swallowed hard at Ron's statement.

"Keep that in mind," Charlie said with a cheeky smile. Draco chuckled weakly while simultaneously loosening his tie. Fred, George, Ron, Charlie, and Harry shot him serious glances before leaving.

Draco took a deep breath as he sank into one of the desks. He shook his head, chuckling. _They must really love her,_ he thought.

**Great Hall, Gryffindor Table**

"You weren't too hard on him, were you?"

"What are you talking about Gin?"

"Don't play stupid with me, Ron. I'm not mad, just assure me you didn't cause any bodily harm," Ginny said calmly while finishing off her pumpkin juice.

"Emotional damage, yes, bodily harm ... no," Fred, said, almost regretfully. Ginny sighed exasperatedly and rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you all later," Ginny said as she got up from the table. She blew them all a kiss before leaving the Great Hall.

**The Music Wing**

Ginny leaned up against the doorframe, smiling, as she watched him. She was surprised, to say the least, to hear the perfect melody that was coming from the violin in his hands. She recognized it as an old Italian love song, or the beginning bars of it. She sat down at the piano and started to accompany. Draco skipped a few notes in surprise, but continued, smiling. Perfectly on cue, Draco started to sing.

_Caro mio ben,_

_credimi almen,_

_senza di te_

_languisce il cor,_

_caro mio ben,_

_senza di te_

_languisce il cor._

_Il tuo fedel_

_so spira ognor._

_Cessa, crudel,_

_tanto rigor!_

_Cessa, crudel,_

_tanto rigor,_

_tanto rigor!_

_Caro mio ben_

_credimi almen,_

_senza di te_

_languisce il cor,_

_Caro mio ben_

_credimi almen,_

_senza di te_

_languisce il cor._

Draco beamed as he and Ginny finished up the final bars of the song. Ginny smiled back at him. "I never knew you could play."

He shrugged. "Only Mum and I know. She used to play, so she taught me." Draco set down the violin and, getting up, walked over and sat down next to Ginny on the piano bench. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"I told you you'd show me up." Draco laughed and shook his head. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, just taking in each other's presence. Ginny was the first to speak, "I'm sorry about my brothers."

"Don't be sorry, they just love you."

"I don't want you to go back there this summer." Draco pulled back a bit; he was surprised at how fast Ginny's demeanor had changed. Now, she was looking at him with a worried expression, contrary to the contented smile from a few seconds ago.

"What are you talking about, Ginny?" She sniffled slightly.

"Your house ... Malfoy Manor ... with him," Ginny's voice cracked so she stopped talking.

"Ginny where's this coming from?"

"What do you mean?!" Ginny pulled away from Draco and stood up. "You come back after Christmas beaten to a bloody pulp. And now you're going to go back to that?! What am I supposed to say?! I'd love it if you could come back next year alive and with all your limbs!" By now, Ginny was crying freely; tears were streaking down her face and her voice was cracking regularly, but she didn't care.

"Ginny, come on, it's okay. Shh." Draco stood up and tried to hug Ginny, but she pushed him away.

"NO! Draco, listen to me! I can't let you go back there! I just can't! I ... you can't ... please, Draco." Ginny sank to the ground, crying. She didn't want to think about what would happen if Draco went back to the Manor. She had a sneaking suspicion that word about her and Draco's relationship had gotten out. Meaning Lucius would show no mercy towards his son.

"Ginny," Draco said softly as he sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her. "I have to go."

"No, no you don't."

"Shh, Ginny listen. I have to go back. I'm the only thing stopping that bastard from hurting Mum." Ginny shook her head but didn't say anything. "Ginny, it's going to be okay. I promise I'll come back alive and with all my limbs." Draco chuckled and a few seconds later he heard Ginny giggle against his chest. In a matter of moments, they found themselves in a fit of laughter.

"It's not funny," Ginny said between laughs as she smacked Draco playfully.

"No, it's not," Draco, said, but he still smiled. "Ginny, everything's going to be fine. I promise. He's not going to hurt me; more importantly he's not going to hurt Mum." He sighed as he buried his head in Ginny's fiery locks.

"Just try and stay out of his way."

"You sound just like my Mum."

"Yeah well, your Mum's a smart woman." Draco chuckled and Ginny smiled in spite of herself. They spent the rest of the night talking about everything and nothing, along with a few other things. An hour after curfew, both made it back to their respective dormitories without getting caught.

**Slytherin Boys' Dormitory**

"Draco? That you?"

"Yeah." It was well past midnight and Draco was sitting on the window seat in his dormitory, looking up at the night sky. He heard Blaise push back the curtains on his bed and crawl out of it. A few moments later, he appeared next to Draco, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"How come you're still up?" he asked groggily as he sat down next to Draco.

"Couldn't sleep ... I was thinking."

"About?"

"Lucius. Voldemort. Death Eaters. Mum," Draco responded glumly. He and Blaise were best friends, so he felt no need to sugar coat anything. Especially considering Blaise was in much the same situation as Draco himself.

"Well, yeah, but what's got you up? I mean its not like those things aren't ever not there." Draco smirked.

"That's true. He wants me to be a Death Eater."

"Lucius too? I thought Derek was the only one." Derek was Blaise's father; Blaise, like Draco, had refrained from calling him 'father' for some time now.

"No, Lucius too. Although I can't say I'm surprised. You're not going to ... are you?" Blaise laughed and clapped Draco on the back.

"You're not seriously asking me that question? I'd die before I'd join the likes of Derek. I'm not my father and I refuse to follow in his footsteps."

Draco chuckled. "I know ... just making sure you hadn't changed your mind." A few moments of comfortable silence passed between the two friends, before Draco started to feel guilty for all the things he had kept from Blaise this past year.

"You ready to tell me yet?"

"Sorry?"

"Draco, I know you. We've been friends since before either of us can remember. I know that you've been hiding things from me this year. So I'm asking if you're ready to tell me yet." Blaise flashed Draco a warm, knowing smile.

"Yeah, I suppose I am." But Draco didn't continue, so Blaise felt the need to strike up the conversation on his own.

"Well I know about Lucius, and what happened over Christmas. And I know the only reason you're staying is to protect your Mum. I know how much you hate this coming war and are afraid what the other Slytherins will do to you if you join Dumbledore, not to mention Lucius. I know that you've become rather partial to Muggle inventions, partly to spite your father and partly because you find them rather fascinating. I know that you're afraid that I'm going to turn against you and end up joining Voldemort. Which is not going to happen." Blaise took a deep breath and ran a hand through his ebony-colored hair. "I know that you're about driving yourself crazy trying to figure out how to protect your Mum and whoever the girl is from Lucius. But the one thing I do not know is; who is this girl?"

Draco blinked several times, taking in everything his friend had just said to him. "Know an awful lot don't you?" Blaise chuckled and nodded. "What scares me the most is the fact that everything you just said is entirely true."

"I am brilliant, aren't I?" Blaise examined his nails pompously. "But seriously, Draco. Who is she?"

"You've got to promise me you won't flip out."

"That bad, eh?"

"Blaise," Draco said warningly.

"Alright, alright, don't get your knickers in a knot. Of course I promise."

"It's ... Ginny Weasley." Blaise's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. Draco chuckled. "Don't look so happy."

"No ... I just ... with ... the rivalries ..." he opened his mouth to say something else, but promptly shut it, being unable to find the words.

"I know. But she's ... bloody hell; she's the best thing that's ever happened to me." Draco smiled before continuing, "I know it's unconventional; not only Gryffindor and Slytherin, but Weasley and Malfoy. And Lucius would probably kill me if he found out, I mean that quite literally. But it doesn't really matter. I ... I love her, Blaise, truly I do."

Blaise chuckled weakly. "Wow. Okay that was totally not what I expected to hear."

"Yeah, well when have you ever gotten what you expected in this life, mate?" Blaise and Draco exchanged a knowing smirk. "But you're not like ... going to flip out on me?"

"Hey, I'm a man of my word. But no, I'm not going to flip out. I think it's ... good. I mean, you're obviously happier. And you haven't hexed anyone unnecessarily lately, so that's definitely a plus for the Weasel."

"Blaise."

"Sorry! Ginny! I'm just so used to you being ... you know, your old prejudiced self. You've done a bloody right job of hiding it from me. Here I thought it was Chang or someone."

"Just because you have a thing for Zi doesn't mean I do," Draco said with a smirk. "For the record, Ginny and I got together just after Halloween."

"Who said I had a thing for Zi? And what's with you calling her Zi? Wait ... Halloween?! Bloody hell, you have been keeping this longer than I thought."

"You've had a thing for Zi since second year, her first year. I call her Zi because we have an understanding, her being Ginny's best friend and my being Ginny's boyfriend, after all. And yes, since Halloween. Trust me, it wasn't a picnic keeping this from you all that time." Draco ran a hand through his blonde locks, smirking.

"I don't have a thing for her! I guess it's understandable that you have an understanding. And again, wow."

"You do have a thing for her and you know it! Although, if you'd like to see her, I'm sure Ginny and I could think of something."

"Alright, fine. I have a teensy, itty, bitty thing for her. If you can even call it a thing, considering how small it is." Draco laughed as he saw Blaise start to blush.

"Hey, I don't blame you. She's hot."

"Yeah, and so is Ginny."

"I could give you some kind of jealous boyfriend warning here. But considering the fact that Ginny finds you ... shall we say, less than attractive, I don't think I really need to." Draco smirked at his friend's less than becoming reaction.

"Does Zi think that too?! I'm right attractive! I don't know what she's talking about!"

"Whoa, chill out Blaise. It's just that you remind her of Tom Riddle. Not exactly a pleasant memory, eh? Part of the reason she doesn't find Pothead as attractive as she used to. Zi, on the other hand, has different opinions."

"Really? Do you talk to her? Has she said anything about me?"

"You couldn't even call it a thing, considering how small it is, eh? No, I don't talk to her. I didn't say we liked each other, I just said we had an understanding. We aren't at each other's throats on the rare occasion that we find ourselves in each other's company. Ginny may have mentioned that Zi was rather partial to raven-haired Slytherins." Draco inspected his fingernails, smirking. "Not that you care."

"No, no of course not." Blaise chuckled, happy that the air between Draco and him and been cleared. "We should go to bed, it's late."

"Whatever you say, _Mum._"

"Ah, shut up you great git." Blaise smacked Draco upside the head as the two friends climbed off the window seat and into their respective beds. "We're going to get them both out of there, Draco."

"I know Blaise." Draco knew instantly that Blaise was referring to Narcissa and Bethany. "Remember that pact we made in third year, after we discovered our true family legacy?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"You mean the one where we swore we were going to make sure our mothers made it out of the war, but our fathers didn't? Of course I remember, we signed in blood. I've still got the ruddy thing in the bottom of my chest." A few moments later, Blaise and Draco drifted off to a rare, peaceful slumber.

A/N: Yay! I'm so so flattered and impressed with the fact that all you loverly reviewers cranked out 11 reviews in only 24 hours! You have no idea how much of the happy that makes me. Alrighty, in regards to the song; we are playing that song at my Band Concert tomorrow night and having a guy from the Men's Choir sing it. Every time we've played it in class, our teacher (who has this amazing voice) sang it. It's so beautiful you can't even imagine! So that's why it's there. This was really long (it wasn't supposed to be nearly this long) so I hope you're all as happy with it as I am! The next chapter is neither written nor beta'd so it will probably be a while before my next update (especially considering I'll be gone from 6 AM until 10 PM tomorrow, eek!). Please review! Hugs and kisses to all my loverly reviewers! ** OH MY GOD! I'M AT 204 REVIEWS AND I LOVE YOU ALL SO SO SO MUCH!**

I've decided that I'm not going to ask you how this chapter was at the end of every reviewy answery thingy. Because it's starting to annoy me. So as a blanket statement: How was this chapter? Please review!

**Beckysue2:** HAHA! No, not any of those. And as long as I get Oliver Wood you can have Draco in drag for all I care! LMAO! I'm glad you liked it.

**MasterHarperMenolly:** LOL, nope not any of those. So I'm glad you're happy. I'm amazed at how fast those 10 reviews came in!!

**Fieryred20:** LOL, thanks so much. I kind of wasn't sure about it. You're welcome to use anything you like ... just ask first please!

**Paintedsecrets:** LOL, no, it's neither of them! LMAO! A Christmas tree in the elevator? That is awesome! Haha, yes I'm happy too. I can't wait for the sequel because you will actually get to see how they act around each other! Yay! No, no, no. I'm going to finish "Days" by this weekend and I will have the first chapter of "In My Life" out to my beta before I go to school on Monday, I PROMISE! Dude ... the brainwave. LOL ... the mint was yummy! Hope you had fun at your dancing and I'm really glad you liked Chapter 23!

**Cinnamon Angel:** OMG! I'm so glad you like it! Mwaha! My evil plan has worked! To suck people into the story and deprive them of their dinner! Mwahaha! I'm so so flattered! And I'm all the more of the happy with this fast update for you! Hope you liked it!

**Krystal1989:** Yay! I know ... the brothers are adorable! Hope this was a fast enough update for ya, LOL!

**Annabeave:** LOL, yes much of the happy. I'm flattered. Yes, Draco/Ginny fluff is in the works as we speak. No, of course Lucius isn't the one that's going to die. It's going to be a good character and I don't think Lucius is going to die at any point in my fic! Thanks a bunch!

**HarryPotterFan670:** Merci, Merci, Merci! No ... not so much of the correct guessing there, sorry!

**Hoppers: **Hey, don't worry about it. I know what you mean; my teachers are homicidal with the amount of homework they have been giving! Thanks a bunch!

**Cherdy the somthingorother: **(hehe sorry, too much of a lazy ass to look it up!) Nope, neither of those. I'm glad you liked it ... I wasn't so sure. Gratci!

**Silverone:** (for Chapter 8) I know ... she's supposed to be closer to Bill, but I'm not a canon freak, so I took a Creative License.

**Heart Broken Devil:** Hey, thanks I'm so flattered! Tell her mucho mucho thanko for recommending my fic! I'm glad this came quickly for you!

**Debby:** Yeah, shove it, lady! Haha, I'm just kidding. You know I love you ... deep down ... deep, deep down! LMAO! Luvs!

**Wockygal:** No, there's no suicide in this fic ... mainly because there's no one that's a big enough coward to commit suicide. I'm so absolutely flattered and I hope you liked this chapter!

**FleurDonohue15:** Haha, don't go crazy ... because here it is!! But, merci, merci, merci!

**CoolMilena:** I'm so glad you liked it! Mucho thanko!

**Luna Gypsy:** LOL, I know. The part about decapitation .... castration is one of my favorite parts in the whole story! Haha ... it will actually be answered relatively soon. Chapter 26 is halfway done and then 27 is the last one! tear

**IN REGARDS TO THE DEAD PERSON** (yeah, just for you Fiona!)** _Y'ALL NEED TO THINK OUTSIDE THE BOX!_** (a few of you are close, but I'll say no more!)


	26. Moments of Ignorant Happiness

Chapter 26

"Thanks for coming, Beth. I know how hard it must have been for you to get out, with Derek being the ass he is." Bethany Zabini smiled and rolled her eyes as she sat down across from her best friend.

"Of course, Narcissa. I may be married to the prick, but that doesn't mean he has complete control over me." The two women laughed at the irony of the statement as the waiter set two mugs in front of them, one filled with Green tea for Narcissa and the other with coffee for Bethany. "So what's this about, darling?"

"Well, as I'm sure you know, Lucius has been putting a lot of pressure on Draco to become a Death Eater."

"Yes, so has Derek." Bethany's jaw clenched involuntarily, but she took a deep breath and willed herself to calm down. She, much like Narcissa, hated the monster her husband had become.

"And the only reason our boys are staying is because they know Lucius and Derek will hurt us if they don't. But I have a plan that will make everything work out."

"What are you saying, Narcissa?" Narcissa smiled half-mischievously, half-excitedly and leaned her head closer to Bethany's.

"We're finally going to get out of there, Beth."

**Slytherin Boys' Dormitory**

"Hi." Draco whirled around to face his window; and there was Ginny, sitting on the window seat cross-legged with her broom leaned up against the wall next to her. The window was open and the breeze was ruffling her hair slightly, making the colors dance in the sun.

"How'd you get there?"

"I flew up." Ginny jerked her thumb at her broom and smiled innocently. "What? I get no hug? No kiss?" Draco chuckled and strode over to her, sitting down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her middle as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly. "How was your day?"

"Fine ... I finally talked to Blaise last night. We're all squared away."

"Oh, that's good. You'd been putting it off for too long anyways." Ginny sighed contentedly as she rested her head under Draco's chin; they sat in comfortable silence for a while before Ginny left to say goodbye to Charlie, as he was going back to Romania later the same day.

**Near the Lake**

"Charlie's off then." Ginny sighed as she flopped down on the grass next to her brother.

"Hey, Gin, I've got a question," Ron stated.

"And I have a narky response."

"Smartass." Ron rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Thanks, Ron. Now what's you're question?"

"Have you told Mum and Dad about a certain blonde Slytherin yet?" Ron cocked an eyebrow at Ginny, who looked at the ground and started to pick at the grass with a sheepish expression on her face.

"Well ... umm ... no."

"Gin, you need to tell them ... soon."

"I know, Ron. It's just so ... hard. I mean I can't exactly waltz into the house and be like 'oh yeah, Daddy, I'm dating the son of a Voldemort supporter and your arch-enemy'. I highly doubt that would go over well." Ginny sighed and leaned against the tree, running her hands through her fiery locks.

"What's wrong Ginny?"

"Umm, who said that?" Ron asked the air, quite confused, as he and Ginny were the only ones in the area.

"I did." The floating head of Draco appeared a few feet in front of them before disappearing again a few seconds later. "So, what's wrong Gin?"

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd rather talk about it someplace else. The idea of talking to air kind of creeps me out, you know?" Draco's laugh sounded.

"Sure Gin. Astronomy Tower then?"

"Mm-hm. I'll see you at dinner Ron." Ginny gave her brother a kiss on the cheek before getting up and heading to the Astronomy Tower.

** - **

"But are you sure it will work, Narcissa? I mean what if Draco and Blaise don't take it well and do something irrational?"

"I imagine they will take it pretty hard, I mean we are their mothers. But, think about it, Beth. We know our boys; they're not going to do anything stupid. And its not like this is going to be for forever. Just until everything gets itself sorted out." Bethany bit her lip, as if calculating everything.

"You're right. This ... this is going to work! We're finally going to do this, aren't we?" Bethany's face lit up and Narcissa shot her a dazzling smile.

"Damn straight we are."

**Astronomy Tower**

A week later, Ginny found herself once again sitting with Draco in the Astronomy Tower. It was getting close to midnight; he was sitting against the wall and Ginny was sitting in front of him, leaning back on his chest. She smiled as she felt him kiss her forehead.

"We've only got two days left here ... then its home for the summer." Draco could detect more than a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Yeah. You think your Mum will let you go to Diagon Alley to meet me again?"

"You mean after I tell her?" Ginny said with a chuckle.

"Well, yeah, then there's that."

"I dunno. I s'posse I could ask Charlie to take my like last time. But I don't want to do anything that might make Lucius the tiniest bit suspicious. Promise me you'll stay out of his way this summer?" Draco almost protested, but ... he just couldn't bring himself to argue with her. He didn't want her to worry for the entire summer, which he knew was inevitable, but if she at least thought he was doing his best to stay on Lucius' good side, then she wouldn't worry as much.

"Okay, Ginny, I promise."

"Good." Ginny closed her eyes and rested her head on Draco's shoulder. Suddenly a strange thought hit Draco; he had brought Ginny into his world. He had involved her in the Death Eater, Lucius, Voldemort, Unforgivable Curse part of his life ... and he hated himself for it.

_I knew that you would come   
I know you   
Welcome to my kingdom   
Some days are cold like ice in here_

He didn't want her to get hurt ... Merlin, that was the last thing he wanted. He'd never forgive himself if something happened to her. But, of course, he wouldn't put it past Lucius to try something. His nightmares were starting to get more frequent; he'd dream that Lucius or Voldemort was hurting Ginny because of him ... hitting her with all these Unforgivable Curses, including the Killing Curse. Once in a while, he'd get a sense of foreboding and be so scared to dream that again, that he simply wouldn't go to sleep.

_Don't have to sleep at night   
You don't have to   
You don't have to close your eyes   
'cause some days are dark like the nights in here_

But what could he do? He'd taken all the precautions to keep Ginny safe, apart from making her leave him and go into hiding. Yet, he knew that she would never, ever agree to that. He was glad, but angry in a way as well. The question that kept running through his mind as he sat there with Ginny was: 'How in the bloody name of Merlin am I going to protect her?'

_I get this feeling   
I get this feeling every time   
I don't know, I don't know what to do? Where to go   
Make it right, can you stay for the night?   
Days in a maze, full of flames. What to do? Where to go?   
I don't know when the clouds fill the sky_

But then again, if Ginny ever left him ... if she ever stopped loving him ... Merlin, he didn't think he'd live through that. Of course, his life was full of some pretty bad shit as it was. But nothing could compare to having Ginny leave him. That was definitely not what he wanted to think about right now ... although he couldn't keep his mind off all the pain that Lucius had single-handedly caused.

_Keep staring at the sea   
Keep staring   
There's so much misery   
For the tidal waves to wash away_

Draco pushed all thoughts of Lucius out of his head and smiled down at Ginny. She had her eyes closed, and to Draco she looked absolutely perfect, some thing so breathtaking and enchanting. She seemed too perfect for this ugly world, so innocent and angelic.

_I get this feeling   
I get this feeling every time   
I don't know, I don't know what to do? Where to go   
Make it right, can you stay for the night?   
Days in a maze, full of flames. What to do? Where to go?   
I don't know when the clouds fill the sky_

Her fiery red hair was sprawled out on his chest and her smell was intoxicating; he wasn't sure what it was, but it was just faint enough so that you couldn't smell it until you were right next to her. And it smelled really bloody good. Draco closed his eyes and let himself get lost in Ginny's presence.

_It's something deeper   
It's something to defence.   
So let's pretend that the end is not coming yet.   
Time is not running get into the shadows   
And we can be friends now and forever._

He sighed contentedly; for now, he was happy to just sit here, with Ginny in his arms and block out all thoughts, except those pertaining to snogging Ginny or the like. He didn't know how he was going to work everything out ... but right now, he was content not to care.

_I get this feeling   
I get this feeling every time   
I don't know, I don't know what to do? Where to go   
Make it right, can you stay for the night?   
Days in a maze, full of flames. What to do? Where to go?   
I don't know when the clouds fill the sky_

_("Days" by The Rasmus)_

A/N: Phew! You've no idea how hard that chapter was for me to write! I really hope you all like it! I know the time-jump is a little sudden, but that's the way it had to be. If you all hate it really a lot then I'll change it (Hehe, hooked on phonics learned me good!). The song in here was the inspiration for this entire fic, and if you have it, listen to it while reading the chapter. It's good for effect. If not, just read the lyrics, peez! Only one more chapter ... doesn't that make you sad? Well the good new is: I've already sent the first chapter of the sequel to my beta! Please review! **The final chapter will be posted on Monday, November 15, 2004 at approx. 10 o'clock.**

**Beckysue2: **Yay! I'm glad you liked it. See, I'm not so much for the loving of Draco and Dan Radcliffe as I am for the loving of Oliver Wood and Sean Biggerstaff! OOO! Who is tied with John Rhys-Meyers (dunno if I spelled that right, but George from _Vanity Fair_). Nope, nope. Yes, I'm posting the last chapter on Monday night, so you'll find out then. I've been super busy, but I've got spare time today so I'll check out your fics!

**Annabeave:** The next chapter will be up on Monday night, so you'll know who dies then! Hehe, I'm so evil! Yeah, the Blaise/Zi thing isn't going to come up for a while ... even in the sequel ... it's too hard to explain, so you'll just have to read it! Merci, merci!

**Cinnamon Angel:** Merci beaucoup! Yes well ... someone **will** die in the next chapter. Sorry ... had to do it.

**Fieryred20:** Thanks so much!

**Lil Bre:** LOL, I'm glad you liked it ... not so much of the happy for the kicking, but hey! That's the way the cookie crumbles (sry, that was random). Merci!

**HarryPotterFan670: **LOL, don't worry about it. That's the one part I've been sure not to foreshadow so that it's a surprise! I play the clarinet! (Oh yeah, babay! Clarinet players kick ass! Hehe). The deal with _I'm Still Here_ is that my beta and I decided we were going to concentrate on finishing this fic, so the next chapter has been sent to her, but she hasn't beta'd it yet because she just finished beta'ing this fic. Sorry! It will be updated before the end of November, I promise! Gratci!

**Paintedsecrets:** Hehe, I love how I cause so much anguish and outrage in the hearts of my readers ... mwahahaha! I'm so evil! LOL, yeah, my teachers (most of them) are hilarious! Did I tell you about my English teacher that could seriously play Trelawney and play her well?! Bangles, voice, glasses, clothes and all ... its frightening. OO! Dust! And Rum! Yes! Hehe. You'll find out if you're right in the next chapter, dearie! Yeah, Drakey and Charlie Charles! Hehe, it was mucho fun to write! I'm glad you liked it ... where has Rum gone? Captain Jack drank it ... the smarmy bastard Aww! Now I have no more Rum! tear

**Krystal1989:** Yay! I'm glad you liked it! Merci!

**Dracoluver2009:** Hehe, thanks. More is coming soon!

**Wockygal:** Thanks so much! Final chapter on Monday!

**Silverone3:** Hehe, you'll find out in the next chapter! Yeah, Draco and Blaise are adorable. But just to clear things up: Blaise did not lie at all when talking to Draco! So he hates Derek just as much as Draco hates Lucius ... I didn't want that to be misconstrued. Gratci!

**Karazy-girl:** LOL, thanks so much! Yes, I already have a beta reader (hehe, you don't think I catch all the English mistakes my self do you? Ha! Perish the thought!) But I'm so flattered that you offered!

**Sandofia:** ïƒŸ------ that everyone is my awesomely fantabulisticly wonderful beta! She makes all my crappy chapters better! I'm so flattered by everything you said and my stuff wouldn't be half as good if you didn't interject your own little tid bits. I'm glad I keep you up at night wondering ... mwahaha! I'm so evil! Much love to you! everyone give her a humongous round of applause! Hehe, she deserves it!

**Luna Gypsy:** No ... Blaise isn't going to die. But you will find out who it is in the next chapter! Yes, I feel so bad when I don't update for a while because it pisses _me_ off when other authors don't update for like a month when I'm reading things. So I try my hardest not to put y'all in that position! Merci, merci!

**JazelleSparrow:** LOL, no there's only one more chapter and that's completely done and ready (except for the review answers) to be posted. So I'm definitely not going to bail on this fic. I'm so so flattered! You have no idea! I'm really glad you like the plot, although it sometimes tends to get a little lost in the fluff. It's changed a lot from what it was supposed to be at the beginning, but considering the reviews I've been getting, I guess it's better! Thanks again. Draco will be more of the brooding bad-boy type in the sequel (which I really hope you read! ), but for al intensive purposes with this fic, he had to have that marshmallow personality! Hehe.

**MasterHarper Menolly: **Yay, I'm so glad you liked it! Yeah, the whole decapitation, etc part was one of my favorites out of the entire fic! Thanks a bunch!

**Disclaimer:** I own Harry Potter! No you don't! Ahh! Stupid voices, okay so I don't own Harry Potter. Happy now?! yes, we are! Damn stupid voices! (Oh and the song was "Days" by The Rasmus!)


	27. Finalement

Chapter 27

"Gin! Get your lazy arse out of bed! We're going to the lake," Ron yelled while pounding on Ginny's bedroom door.

"I don't think you're in a position to be calling my arse lazy, when I was up three hours before you, Naldo," Ginny said from the bottom of the stairs with a smirk.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were still asleep." Ron smiled sheepishly as he jumped down the stairs. "Well, we're going to the lake."

"Okay, I'm going to go change; I'll meet you all down there."

**The Lake**

"AH! Charlie!"

"Oy, Zi, my ears. You trying to shatter glass with that screech?" Ginny laughed as she surveyed the situation; Zi was sitting on a towel on the bank and had probably just been splashed seeing as she was soaking wet. Fred, George, Charlie, Ron, and Harry (who was staying the entire summer with the Weasleys) were all treading water. And Hermione was wading near Zi, laughing. Ginny smiled and shook her head; she almost started towards them, but then something stopped her. Her heart felt extremely heavy; she missed him so much. It had been two weeks since they left school and she hadn't received an owl from him yet. She smiled sadly as she remembered the last time she had seen him before they left for the summer .........

**Flashback**

_"Hey, come on, Gin. Don't cry, please." Ginny choked out a laugh and attempted to wipe her eyes._

_"I know ... its just ... it seems like this year has gone by so quickly. It feels like we just got together and now we're being ripped apart again." Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny and hugged her tightly, fighting the voice in his head that was telling him to run away with her right in that moment._

_"Ginny I ... I don't want you to take this as me never seeing you again or something really ... incorrect and outrageous like that. But, I wanted to give you this before we left for the summer." Draco pulled away slightly and searched in his pockets for a moment before producing a small, black velvet box._

_"What is it?"_

_"Open it," Draco replied with a smile, handing the little box to Ginny. She gave him a small smile before opening it. Inside was a beautiful silver ring with an inscription on it: _Incendia quod Glacies, a vita ago in jurgium. Etiamnunc una sic validus. Reus pro umquam magis.

_"What does it mean?"_

_"Fire and Ice, a life lived in strife. Yet together, so strong. Bound forevermore. It's Latin. I want you to promise me that one day you'll let me replace this ring with an engagement ring. Once everything's okay again, in both our lives, that you'll do me that honor." Ginny's breath caught in her throat; this was definitely not what she expected. But did it really matter what she expected? She loved him ... oh, Merlin she loved him._

_Unbeknownst to Ginny, Draco was absolutely head over heels for her. He'd never admit it to anyone, his entire life, but he knew in his heart that he was. He was thoroughly convinced that she was his Amor Semper and he refused to do anything to risk losing her._

_"Are you sure?" Ginny asked quietly, praying that he'd say he was._

_"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life." Ginny smiled as Draco took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger. "I love you, Ginerva Weasley."_

_"And I love you, Draco Malfoy." He kissed her gently._

"_I will write to you as soon as I can, but I have to ask you not to try and send me an owl. If Lucius intercepts it ..." he trailed off and looked away. But Ginny cupped his face in her small hands and smiled._

_"Whatever you say, love. I'll wait." Draco returned the smiled before hugging her tightly. He knew there was something lurking underneath the facades they were both putting on; both of them were wondering if they'd ever see each other again, little did they know how soon their reunion would be._

_"I promise you, I will see you again," he hadn't planned on saying anything, but it just kind of slipped out._

_"I know you will." They professed their love several more times before the twins came and gently dragged Ginny away, telling her it was time to get on the train._

**Back to the Present**

"Oy! Gin, get your arse in this water!" Ginny rolled her eyes at Charlie, but dropped her towel on the bank and cannonballed in, splashing them all.

**Malfoy Manor**

"I asked the house elves not to set a place for me at the table tonight. Blaise and I had planned to go --- Mum?" Draco looked around Narcissa's study for the first time since he entered it; Narcissa was nowhere to be found. "Mum?" Draco, slightly alarmed, walked out of the study and into his parents' bedroom. "What's wrong?"

Lucius was staring out the window with his back to Draco, not moving. He slowly turned around; he was holding his hands out in front of him and staring at them. Draco noticed his wand on the ground next to him. His hands were stained with ... blood?

"What have you done?!" Draco whispered in horror. Suddenly it all clicked; he saw the necklace amidst the blood that Narcissa was never without, he saw a few strands of her blonde hair twisted around the wand, he saw her favorite cloak ripped and lying on the ground, he saw a huge gash on Lucius' left arm. One thought continued to run through his head, _My mother is dead_. Over and over again the same thought appeared.

"I can't believe ---"Draco didn't hear Lucius finish; he ran out of the room and straight to his bedroom. He'd be forever grateful for that tiny shred of love and admiration Lucius had possessed for Narcissa. For had it not been for those five minutes of shock and disconnection from the world that Lucius experienced, Draco would never have made it out of Malfoy Manor.

**The Burrow**

"So then we got this fascinating specimen in. It's like a fellytone, but its portable. They can take it with them wherever they go. Brilliant, I tell you. Positively brilliant." Mr. Weasley was about to launch into another explanation of some muggle item, when the doorbell rang.

"Ron, be a dear and get the door, would you?" Mrs. Weasley asked sweetly.

"Sure Mum." Ron swallowed the food that was in his mouth and got up, as the family continued their numerous conversations. A few minutes later, Ron had still not returned, but they heard a strangled cry of ... surprise? Ginny chuckled and got up, walking towards the front door.

Ron, being the toned 6'3" that he was, blocked her view of whoever was at the door. So she walked up behind him and stood on her tiptoes to look over his shoulder.

There, in the doorway, with a familiar owl perched on his shoulder, a broom in his hand, and a duffle bag on the ground at his side, was none other than Draco Malfoy.

_The End_

A/N: OMG! It's the end! Oh tear! Many tear! I'd like to say a huge thanks and I love ya to all my reviewers! And in particular, to my reviewer turned beta, sandofia! You guys rock and I love you! Look out for the sequel, the first chapter's already written! (All answers to reviews from this chapter will be at the end of the first chapter of the sequel, "In My Life".) Please review!

Sorry, it's either have time for my personal notes and miss posting this before I go to bed, or a little A/N. I chose the latter, so here goes. A huge hello and thank you to: **Hoppers, Adriana, Goat **(TR all the way and all because of you!)**, fieryred20, wockygal, Krystal1989, Cinnamon Angel** (yes, once I get around to reading your fics, I'll be pestering you to update, I'm sure)**, Luna Gypsy** (Oh, I was worried about them and tried to make them fit!), **HarryPotterFan670 **(Yes, patience is a virtue ... not one that I have, but, meh!), **MasterHarper Menolly **(Yes, OMG! Listen to The Rasmus!), **Lil Bre** (Oh! I'm so sorry your sick! Feel better!), **Paintedsecrets **(special note for you when you update, but for now ... bloody pirates!), **Inukaino **(Stupid computer! Lucius isn't ever going to die ... but you're welcome to kill him!), and **DracoLuver2009.** Love you all! Read "In My Life" when it gets posted!


	28. Final Author's Note

**This is not a real chapter! It is simply an Author's Note!**

Okay, I'm so grateful to everyone who read this story and reviewed it. THIS IS THE END! (Well actually, the last chapter was the end, but you get my drift). I hope you all aren't too angry about the ending, the sequel will explain everything.

IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE ENDING: please email me at the address in my bio and I will explain it to you. But for the sake of time and space, I'm not going to do so here.

I had originally planned on answering the reviews, but I have little to say except:

**_THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING THIS FIC! THE SEQUEL WILL MAKE YOU NOT SO MUCH OF THE ANGRY ABOUT THE ENDING! I HOPE IT WASN'T TOO CRUEL TO END IT LIKE THAT! _**

_**Here is the link to the squel:**_

_**http:www. fanfiction. com /s/ 2141350/1/ **_

_**(you'll have to take out the spaces because the stupid website won't allow me to paste the link, but there it is) **_


End file.
